The Order
by RhysThornbery
Summary: Transfer From My FenrisWinter Account. The Dursleys had no desire to be raising the orphaned son of Petunia's 'Freak' sister and so passed on the responsibility. Of course when the Universe has a destiny planned for the little boy, things are never as simple as that. T to start. On Hiatus.
1. Prologue

**IMPORTANT Author's Note:** This story is a transfer from another profile (FenrisWinter) I'd been running as something of an experiment. However I have determined it would be better to post it here instead. Also, I'm sure many of you are wondering why I'm posting another story when my other stuff is incomplete? Simply put, my imagination is not such that I can work on just one story without losing my mind. Thus, I have numerous different stories on the go at any one time. I am hopeful that I will eventually finish all of them, though it may be a long time in coming. This is one of those stories which has been consuming my time when my imagination refuses to work on one of my Primary Projects.

 **Warnings:** (I know a lot of you prefer to know what you're in for from the start so here we go.)  
-SOME Sad Subject Matter ( ***Should*** reduce over time)  
-Harry/Hermione (I bet you all realized that anyways...)  
-Ron (and *maybe* Molly) Bashing (Mild to Medium Level)  
-Dumbledore Bashing  
-Foul Git! But Not (E)vil! Snape. (Which is to say, he's a class A Jerkweed but he's not a happy, willing and utterly unrepentant Death Eater like in some stories)  
- ***Possible*** (Though Unconfirmed) background Fem/slash relationship(s)  
- ***Possible*** (Though Unconfirmed) Poly/Multi Relationship in future. (Unlikely, but figured I should warn you just in case it happens)  
- **Mild** Offensive Language  
- **Mild** Substance Use (Alcohol, Cigarettes) [Probably Background Characters]  
- ***Possible*** Mild Religious Tones/Themes

That's all the warnings I could think of for this. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy these chapters. There's only about 5 of them right now, but I hope to update this story in the future.

-Rhys (AKA FenrisWinter)

* * *

 **Prologue:**

John Cowen sighed at the clattering ring of the bell, and inserted his bookmark back into the paperback he was trying to read before pushing to his feet.

He was tired and sore after a long afternoon working in the church's garden, and had the unfortunate duty of sitting night watch today, when all he really wanted to do was finally get some sleep.

He had been hoping to pass the time by reading, however it seemed luck wasn't with him tonight. Usually those who ventured to the church in the late hours were kind enough to knock instead of ringing the aged building's obnoxious service bell. This was just common courtesy after all when approaching a building in which people might be sleeping.

He stretched his aching back and muttered such complaints to himself as he made his way into the chapel.

The chapel itself was currently only dimly lit, thanks to the tending of Sister Clare, who was standing, her brow furrowed in confusion as she examined the door from where she stood near the altar. Usually anyone who approached tended to signal at the door more than once when it wasn't immediately opened. He quirked an eyebrow at her and got a shrug in response.

He continued to the door before opening it with a jerk. The hinges tended to seize in this kind of weather. He gazed out into the darkness, but saw nothing beyond the dark lawn and the dimly lit street beyond it, as well as curling eddies of mist. The evening fog common in this part of the world in November.

He sighed, it was probably just bored kids causing trouble. Likely because their parents had forgotten to imbue them with respect for other people, he told himself grumpily. He was about to close the door, on such notions and the night outside, when he very briefly glanced down, and paused.

At his feet, there on the cold stone steps of the church, was what could only be a child, wrapped in blankets. Two letters pinned to his quilt with a safety pin. A small bundle of nappies on the ground beside him.

As the baby blinked up in consternation at him, he in turn stared down at it. It was after all, not everyday, that one found a child on their doorstep. Somewhat telling of John Cowen's cynical mindset, his first thoughts were therefore _Someone's been watching too much TV._

The second thought which eventually permeated his brain was to get the little thing off the cold doorstep, which resulted in him hurriedly bending down and scooping the lot of it into his arms and quickly closing the door with a snap.

Sister Clare who had been watching him with interest from afar noted the bundle in his arms, and perhaps guessing what it was likely to hold, hurried over. "Is that— A baby!" She cried in shock and outrage. "Someone left a baby on our doorstep? At this time of night in November, what are they insane?" she muttered in a more sedate tone when he grimaced.

He nodded. "So it would seem." he paused considering what to do next, after all it was not like he had prepared for such an eventuality. "Sister, would you be so kind as to wake the Vicar?" John requested stoically, looking down into the little one's face as it considered him.

Clare hesitated for a moment, more from a desire to watch over a lost child, than out of reluctance to do as requested. But making up her mind, she nodded shortly to him and scurried off into the church residence.

Cowen followed her as far as the residence's kitchen before sitting himself with the child at the table. It occurred to him as he sat there listening to the murmur of the sister and the grumble of the Vicar, that his night had just got even longer. He resolved to make a cuppa' for the lot of them once the Vicar came in.

He sighed in exhaustion, glancing at the clock. Better make that two cuppas…

* * *

Tobias Nathaniel Bishop, a man who was in fact barely affiliated with any specific religion, let alone holder of a coveted rank in the ministry, pulled his car up to the curb across from the church. Upon shutting off the engine, he opened the door and stepped out onto the cold pavement.

He had been glad of the car's heater, feeble though it sometimes was. The moisture combined with the cold November air sucked the warmth from one's skin more quickly than a person might think this far south.

On days like today, when the mist lay heavy over the landscape he preferred to be indoors. Not that his duties ever really allowed for that.

He'd quite gladly have been still sleeping soundly in his bed, or tending chores in his house but he'd received a call in the early hours, from his ever eager contact in child services. Apparently this case was right up his alley. _Whatever that might mean,_ he noted with a shake of his head as he paced up to the church's doorway and knocked firmly.

He stood shifting from foot to foot, breathing on his fingers to warm them and creating a small cloud of vapour with his efforts, only having to wait about a minute before the door cracked open. The man who was standing in the doorway was dressed as a lay brother, and looked him up and down before nodding soberly. "You'd be the government man?" He asked.

He nodded, presenting his credentials. The man looked over the documents for a time before standing aside. "Right, this way, the child's in the residence." Tobias motioned him to lead the way and trailed behind the man as they passed through the chapel and into the housing unit.

As they padded into the kitchen, he caught his first glimpse of what it was that had him up this early in the morning. The Vicar sat at the table, a sister standing at his shoulder, bouncing slightly on her heels as she cradled what could only be a child in her arms. She fussily proffered a small bottle of milk to the child who was suckling it contentedly.

The Vicar, a man who looked to be in his late fifties, was the first of the pair to spot their approach and pushed to his feet. "Ah, hello. I'm Vicar Davis, you'd be the investigator Child Services said they'd send along?"

Tobias nodded, and because he was an honest sort he clarified a bit. "It would be more accurate to say I'm the one they contract to handle these kinds of jobs, yes." He agreed affably.

The Vicar quirked a small smile. "You mean they stick you with all the weird ones." It was more a statement than a question.

Tobias had to chuckle at that, it was as accurate as anything. "Yeah pretty much"

The Vicar nodded thoughtfully, "Well, this certainly is a strange one." He agreed. "I didn't realize people still did this sort of thing. Leaving children on church doorsteps I mean." He shook his head in disgust.

Tobias gave him a grim sort of smile. "They don't, or at least they're not supposed to, the only _semi_ -legal way to drop off a child that I know of is at a hospital." That didn't seem to comfort the man much but he nodded understanding.

"If that's not odd enough, then take these letters, weird ones those." The Vicar proffered the items in question.

"Perhaps I might see the boy first?" He requested gesturing to the small bundle in the woman's arms.

The Vicar nodded permission and the sister reluctantly handed over the baby into his arms, where he cradled him gently. He murmured soothingly to the child and brushed his hair aside a bit eliciting a smile from the child.

After a minute of consideration he offered the child back to the sister who took him gratefully. "May I see the letters now?"

He examined the offered sheets in detail. The first letter, written on what appeared to be parchment of all things, was from someone who quite firmly exhorted a second group, the child's relatives from the sounds of things, to take in the apparently recently orphaned child. The rest of it was filled with vague promises and assurances, veiled in such a way that one without the appropriate points of reference would assume it nonsense.

The second letter, was in his opinion far odder than the first, and certainly of a different tone. It had been written, almost certainly by the child's erstwhile relatives. Apparently in their opinion the boy was a "Witch Child" and therefore a "Freak". They explained they wanted nothing to do with him lest he contaminate their home and their own child. They made assurances that they were unwilling to harm the child, but then proceeded to suggest they thought he should be done away with for the good of humanity. The lot of it turned Tobias' stomach.

The Vicar was watching him with a somewhat uncertain look on his face. "I uh—I admit I was surprised to hear that the government apparently credits such wild accusations and such…"

Tobias noted silently to himself that they didn't unless the right sort of contact was the one who happened across the case. He also knew it was more complicated than that. "They don't, not really, but they need to do their due diligence as well."

The tone of the letters was worrisome. He'd had suspicions the moment he held the child. But they had been confirmed when he'd made the seemingly innocent gesture of brushing the boy's hair aside and seen his scar.

The Lord moved in mysterious ways, he was forced to admit. One of his other contacts had notified him late the previous night that circumstances had changed on their side of the line. And the very next morning, the catalyst of that change was placed literally in his arms. Amazing…and humbling.

He'd have much work ahead to learn of the exact circumstances of what had happened. He'd need to activate a great number of his other contacts and assets to get it all and still keep his tracks hidden….

"Very well, is there anything further you feel I should know?" He asked, looking back to the assembled clergy.

The Vicar shrugged in a somewhat defeated manner. "Not really, you now know just as much as we do…" He offered weakly. Tobias just nodded sympathetically.

"Then I guess I'd better take the lad off your hands, we'll ensure he's cared for don't worry." He assured them as the sister handed off the child.

She made a nervous noise in her throat and spoke up before he could turn away "I'm sorry, but I didn't have the chance to read the letters, what's the child's name?"

He glanced up from the child's face. "Harry, Harry Potter."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** As ever I'd truly appreciate some feedback from you guys about this. Reviews and predictions for what comes next are both awesome.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Please see the notes before the prologue for warnings and such.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Nymphadora Tonks, a woman who would eviscerate you should you make the mistake of actually allowing her first name to cross your lips, whistled in appreciation as she watched a rubbish bin arc gracefully into the sky atop a jet of purple flame before exploding noisily and raining sloppy detritus down on the panicking muggles running about below it.

Half the fun, she reflected, was watching her comrades in arms trying to wrangle the wayward muggles so they could be obliviated while the show was still ongoing. The phrase "like herding cats" came to mind.

She chuckled and quirked smile at her companion. "That was a good one Mad-Eye. Put a little extra juice into it?"

The person in question, a man who could only ever be described as grizzled, laughed darkly. His one magical eye swivelling to her for a moment. "Have to make an impression don't I lass?"

She snorted before nodding agreement "Well I'd say you've definitely managed that…" She trailed off as she watched poor old Arthur Weasley desperately trying to gain control of a bin which had been enchanted to chase and bite intruders.

Arthur had just managed a passable tackle when their attention was drawn elsewhere as the last rubbish bin in the lot took off. It appeared to Tonks as she watched it fish tail around the yard, that Mad-Eye had likely been hitting the sauce the night he'd enchanted that one. The thing bumped into the fence before shooting straight up into the air, flipping and rocketing groundward hard enough to pancake it upon impact.

Tonks sucked in a breath and blew it out allowing it to flap her lips a little. "So, Mad-Eye, you want to tell me what this mess is all about? You know this is all gonna be in the Prophet by morning right?"

The way in which "Mad-Eye" Alastor Moody shrugged managed to convey his complete contempt and lack of concern for the press in general. "Had an intruder didn't I?"

She smirked considering the smoking craters and flaming rubbish littered about the yard. "Yeah, I kinda figured that." She noted dryly. "The question I need answered for my report though, is whether or not your intruder was an actual felon, or just some poor stray dog you've ensured will never approach humans again…."

He chuckled darkly. "I've got wards to keep critters from fouling my traps lass. Besides…" He turned to consider her more directly. "The body inside suggests I'm not just overreacting."

She blinked at him for a moment before sighing, her hair briefly swirling in a kaleidoscope of colour before settling back to purple. She loved Alastor, she really did. He was like the crazy uncle that… She paused and corrected herself. He was like the one non-homicidal relative she'd never had. "You have a body inside?"

He nodded, the picture of innocent disinterest. "Yup."

Tonks shook her head. "And you didn't tell me this sooner because…"

He shrugged. "Well he's not going anywhere soon is he? So no rush."

She considered him beadily for a moment. "Yeah, I kinda figured that by the way you referred to it as a body…" She straightened a bit. "Fine, you want to show me it while the others handle this lot?" His response was mostly unintelligible grumbling, but he nevertheless led the way into the house, his trademark wooden leg clunking noisily as he stumped along.

Now that they were inside it was more obvious there'd been some manner of struggle. The door had been blown off it's hinges, though knowing Alastor that wasn't indicative. He had probably been hoping to catch any other terrorists lurking around by surprise. The interior of the house was a mess. Whoever it was he'd been fighting had created an almighty mess in the struggle.

The body, what was left of it, was lying in a still growing puddle against what had at one time been the kitchen table.

Now, Tonks wasn't unused to seeing corpses, new, old or even mummified, being an Auror after all. But even she had to admit this one had died in a somewhat messier manner than most.

She knelt carefully outside the slowly coagulating pool of blood and ichor. She considered the wounds on the body for a time before casting her eyes about at the room around her. Alastor was a creature of habit when it came to fighting. She'd know, he'd trained her after all. He favoured blasting hexes and curses, settling in and plugging away at a target from a relatively fixed position due to his decreased mobility. And while there were definitely blasting hexes in evidence, there were also bizarre scorch marks she was relatively certain had come from the victim. But there were also a myriad of other factors in evidence. Pinpoint burns and puncture holes in the plaster, here and there, as well as long gashes in the walls and furniture and the intruder himself.

Tonks considered what she knew and what she could see. "So, who else was here Mad-Eye?" She asked. Her tone was nonchalant, but she knew perfectly well he caught her meaning. The way he cocked his eyebrow at her, not a good look with that magical eye by the way, signified that he wasn't denying it, merely testing her conclusions.

"The blasting hexes are almost certainly yours, the burns probably from him judging by the placement. But the smaller burns…gashes and punctures. Those aren't your style and they don't match his positioning, so…" She summarized, getting a grunt of satisfaction from the retired Auror.

"Couple of my contacts dropped by…" he ventured.

Tonks wasn't one for religion, being mostly agnostic herself, but she was praying to whatever deity might be listening for mercy. "Mad-Eye, you know damn well you're not supposed to maintain informants after you retire…"

He was unapologetic. "Always said that was a stupid rule. Besides, saved my bacon this time lass…"

She looked at him sharply at that. "The intruder got the drop on you?" She asked, her tone incredulous. Understandable considering what she knew of the old man's habits.

"Think about it girl, I would have been asleep had my friends not dropped by." He barked defensively, before snorting in amusement.

She nodded slowly. "And they made some of this mess did they?" She asked rhetorically, before glancing about. "It because of you or them that he's deceased?"

Moody shrugged. "Did it himself actually. Offed himself with an AK when he knew he was beat."

She nodded cataloguing that for later. "And your friends didn't stick around because…" The look she received for that was telling enough. They weren't the sort to enjoy being around coppers like her. She rubbed her face and blew out an exasperated breath. "Well I'll call in the disposal team to clean this mess up for you." She decided. "But first I've got to ask you some questions. You know who this guy is? Any chance you know him from your time with us?"

He nodded. "Oh I know him alright," he agreed darkly. "And I was under the impression he was dead." She waited patiently for him to expand on that. She didn't have to wait long. "The name's Barty Crouch Junior. And he should be mouldering in a grave at Azkaban. Instead, he's here, trying to kill me…"

Tonks blinked at him for a moment before cursing hard. "You sure Mad-Eye? Because if that's true this is the second one to escape Azkaban."

"Always said that place wasn't nearly as secure as they always made it out to be." Mad-Eye grumbled.

Tonks gave a start as there was a clatter from outside and she managed to catch sight of Arthur Weasley tackling another bin. "How'd he get past the security?"

Moody scowled. "No bleedin' clue. Those things got set off by a stray shot during our little dust up."

She nodded. "Well, regardless, I'll need to take your statement and get this to Amelia. She's going to be livid over this mess." She waved idly to the gathered people outside and the defeated rubbish bins. She grimaced. "And if Crouch is somehow involved in all this?" She noted staring at the cooling corpse. "Then this mess is a whole lot bigger than a bunch of trash all over your yard."

* * *

Hermione Granger grimaced slightly raising a hand to shield her eyes as she stepped out of the shadows of the tube station and into the afternoon light. She had ridden the tube from near her home to Kings Cross station, it being just a hop, skip and a jump from her intended destination.

Not that she really felt like hopping, skipping or jumping these days. She noted cynically, as she rubbed her thigh absently peering about. She was headed for Diagon Alley, and it was nearby.

In years past she would have been with her parents to go shopping for school supplies. But they had been made to feel patently unwelcome each time they had ventured into the alley in the past. Not that things were much better for her. Such was the way of things with muggleborns in wizarding society, those born to ordinary humans were not well thought of in the magical world.

But she didn't really have any alternative to venturing there. She reflected on this as she made her way through the pub disguising the entrance. When the letter arrived it was time to go to the only wizarding market in England which would carry everything she needed for another year of schooling.

The pub which concealed the entrance to the alley, was the same as ever really. Though it was a bit more crowded than usual. Swarms of people reading and excitedly discussing the paper in their hands. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes a little at the way they carried on.

She'd received the newspaper this morning too, and as much as wizards and witches in general liked to pretend they were a breed apart, they loved their gossip as much as anyone else it seemed. This morning's article, was yet more jibber jabber about the "Boy who lived" and the Magi Internationale.

It was quite ridiculous. The boy in question had supposedly killed a dark wizard something like fourteen years ago, when he was not but a baby. This somehow resulted in the borderline worship she saw now among the sheep of the wizarding world.

Add to that the fact that he'd up and disappeared immediately after, had added to the mystique surrounding him, thus explaining the fervour which had erupted upon news of his return.

Posters displaying his believed likeness, and books detailing theories of what his life must have been like were everywhere. The height of absurdity in Hermione's estimation, after all nobody had actually seen him, let alone heard from him. He could be plain as a board and could have lived the most dreadful childhood imaginable for all they knew.

As for this Magi Internationale, this tournament. Apparently the brilliant minds at the Ministry and Hogwarts had come up with the asinine idea to, secretly, bring back an inter-school tournament this year. A tournament which according to her research had been infamous for claiming the lives of contestants and audience members alike.

But, as if that were not bad enough, with the return of the Boy-Who-Lived, they had decided to celebrate his triumphant return to the fold by expanding and improving the tournament, with a new event they had joyously declared "a new coming together for a new age."

It would involve more schools, and of course more fanfare. Age restrictions were being reduced from that of the previously proposed tournament, and yet they were being assured that safety was paramount. Ludicrous.

Nobody was daring to mention how the entire ministry had been unable to keep the Quidditch World Cup safe less than a month before.

The lot of it made Hermione broody as she wove her way through the alley and over to her favourite bookshop. She had a lot to purchase of course. Every text she would need over the course of this year for starters.

She picked through the list and grabbed the books off the shelves before making her way up to the counter, smiling grimly at the person manning the till. Although she noted with a fair degree of disgust they appeared to be reading the paper more than doing their job. She had to stuff the books into the bag herself.

Hermione was still trying, vainly, to fit the last book into the bag while stumbling into the alley when it was knocked from her hands with a raucous laugh. She stared after an unfortunately familiar head of red hair as the ponce in question strutted away congratulating himself. She couldn't even describe how badly she wished she could hex him, but held herself in check.

She sighed explosively and turned back, bending down to pick up her sadly soiled book, only to halt in surprise finding a hand already holding it out to her. She blinked, somewhat stupidly she'd admit later, grasping the book almost uncomprehending before finally looking up into the the face of whoever it was who had stopped to help her. And came up short as she gazed upon perhaps the most oddly dressed boy she had ever had occasion to meet.

The boy across from her was wearing jeans and a t-shirt yes, odd enough in the wizarding world, but he was also wearing a tailored overcoat as well. As…asynchronous as this was it was taken one level further by what could only be armour of some sort on his left arm and shoulder. Glancing down she saw that both of his shins had greaves of the same fashion strapped tightly to them. And a staff was slung across his back. _What in Merlin's name?_

She gave another start as she realized she'd been sidetracked by his odd apparel, and glanced once again at his face. A face which was smiling wryly with understanding. She lowered her eyes bashfully before forcing herself to straighten and take him in properly.

He had short black hair, cut into what she recognized as a Caesar style, and had the barest stubble growing on his chin and jaw. A scar was faintly visible on one cheek, but what really drew her attention was his eyes. Almost violently green.

"Thanks" She managed weakly.

He nodded easily, "No problem miss. Sorry I wasn't fast enough to stop him from doing that though…" He offered apparently chagrined.

She shrugged, fitting the book into the bag. "It's okay, you stopped to help. You'll notice nobody else did."

He grimaced slightly before smiling wanly. "You alright?" She nodded. "Who was that anyway? You seemed to recognize him…" He paused as he spotted something over her shoulder.

"That, would be our complete—" Began one voice. "Bastard of a brother, Ron." completed the other in a growl. Hermione smirked slightly before turning to greet a pair of familiar identical redheads. Fred, at least that's who she assumed it was, nodded to her stiffly. "Sorry Hermione, are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "I'm okay."

The stranger considered them all impassively. "Is this kind of behaviour common with your brother?" He asked after a moment.

The twins glanced at him and nodded sagely. "Yeah, unfortunately." George agreed. "We try and curb him—"

"But he's been a real pillock the last couple years." Fred finished.

"You two can't be expected to watch him every moment of every day." Hermione chided. "Especially at school." She noted.

The boy considered them again while the twins nodded their thanks. "You three go to the same school? Hogwarts or one of the others?" He asked clearly curious.

Hermione watched him for a moment, as she and the twins confirmed they attended Hogwarts. The twins because their family were alumni and her because she was selected for the muggleborn scholarship. It was strange to run into someone in this world who would help out of the kindness of their heart, it was stranger still to run into one who did that and didn't treat her with disgust for being muggleborn. He merely took the revelation with mild interest before nodding agreeably. "Ah, then I'll be seeing you three this year? I'm transferring in."

The twins were now eyeing him with more interest. Likely as he was now in what they referred to as the "target demographic". In essence anyone they could prank on a regular basis. "You certainly picked an interesting year to do so." Hermione noted.

He gave her an easy nod. "You mean that bloke who's all over the paper? Or do you mean the Tournament?"

"Both?" She decided after considering.

He shrugged. "I don't know," he groaned a bit, "I was hoping my first year without the tutors would be quieter, but I can't deny the appeal of a good tournament." He allowed after a moment's pause.

She shook her head in disagreement. "It's going to be a gong show…"

This reply naturally had the twins confused. "A what?"

She opened her mouth to reply but it was the boy who answered, "A humorous television presentation." He answered quickly, resulting in a surprised look from her and a knowing one from the twins.

"Ah, you'd be muggleborn too then—?" They trailed off, obviously fishing for a name.

He smiled slightly offering his hand to shake. "Hadrian. Not at all actually, half-blood. And you two are?"

"I'm Fred and he's—"

"George, we're the Weasley Twins." They finished the last bit together.

Then the lot of them turned to look at her, which she took as a queue. "Hermione Granger." She offered shortly.

Fred and George nodded and stepped back a pace. "Well, with that out of the way, we really had better be on our way, mum only intends to be here a short while, so we'd better hurry along." The two of them tipped their heads at her and Hadrian before walking off.

"They seem decent sorts…" Hadrian ventured turning back to her.

She nodded agreement, shifting the book bag to her other shoulder. "They are, some of the few at Hogwarts." He nodded grimly, and she ventured for a more positive topic. "You here shopping for the new year too?"

"Yeah, just starting fourth." He agreed.

Hermione seemed to find herself blinking in consternation a lot with him around, "Really, me too…You look older than that though?" He just shrugged noncommittally. "Why are you coming to Hogwarts now? You mentioned tutors…" She asked genuinely curious.

He considered for a moment, and she wondered if he was reluctant to respond. However when he did reply it was in a manner which suggested he'd merely been considering his response. "I'm a wizard, whether or not I like it, I can't really entirely ignore that side of who I am. I by necessity, need to be part of the wizarding world to one degree or another, and the tutors…They were great, don't get me wrong, but they can't offer that kind of immersion."

Hermione bobbed her head, then cast her hands out to indicate the world around her. "Is it everything you imagined it would be?" She asked, doing her best to not sound too bitter or sarcastic.

To her surprise he grimaced. "Unfortunately yes." Seeing her surprise he continued. "Think about it miss Granger. How else could a forcibly isolated pseudo-medieval shadow civilization be?" he noted. He matched her gesture indicating the alley around them. "I come here, and I find petty bigotries and a strict caste system. Just as anticipated."

Hermione on the whole had to agree with that reasoning and wished she'd seen so clearly before agreeing to join wizarding kind. "Then you're far more realistic than I was when I first came here." She decided. "I thought magic might make things better. But no, if anything it's worse." She said, not entirely sure why she was telling him something personal.

He nodded giving her a sympathetic look. "True enough, still magic has something to recommend it right? We wouldn't still be here otherwise." She sighed nodding, she couldn't argue with that either.

They stood in silence for a moment before she decided to try a different topic. "Have you ever been to Diagon before?" She asked.

Hadrian chuckled. "Yeah, just once, ended up down Knockturn by accident…"

She winced, this time it was her turn to feel sympathy as she thought of the dingy side street. Even she knew right off not to go down there. "Do you uh—need help finding anything?" She offered.

He shook his head. "No thank you. If you're alright I'd probably better be off, I've got a few things I need to handle today?"

She had to admit she was a bit flummoxed by this whole series of events and so was a bit lost for a moment following that. "Um…No, I'm good. It was nice meeting you Hadrian."

He smiled. "Nice meeting you too Miss Granger, hope to see you at school."

As she watched him stroll away, she had to admit, that might be the first pleasant experience she'd had in Diagon since her first time with Professor Mcgonagall. All in all it left her with one overriding thought. _Strange._

* * *

Hermione fiddled with the lock on the front door. Her hands were full, and the door tended to stick, but it eventually opened allowing her into her home. She could smell the food cooking in the kitchen, but had to greet Crookshanks and Oliver before she could make it out of the entryway.

"Hello you two." Crookshanks for his part appeared mostly indifferent, though she wasn't fooled. He enjoyed his rubs as much as Oliver did. Oliver, the family dog was less restrained. The old Scottish terrier rolled over and presented his belly for a good scratch.

There was a rustling and Emma Granger, her mother, padded into the entry hall wiping her hands with a cloth. "Hey hun, how'd the shopping go?"

Her mother was the one staying home this summer. Her parent's had decided that if her school years were going to be so miserable, someone should always be home for her during the time she was with them.

Hermione just shrugged, noncommittally. "Not too bad I suppose."

Her mother recognized an evasion when she heard it. "And what's that mean?"

She shrugged again, this time indifferently, "It means it was okay. I had a run in with Weasley," She admitted. "But someone helped me out too."

Emma Granger shook her head, pursing her lips disapprovingly. "That boy, are you certain you don't want me to send them another letter?"

Hermione rolled her eyes a little, but not at her mother. "No, his parents just ignore them. And then he takes it out on me at school." She learned that from the twins. Apparently his mother, who sounded like a harridan to her, went on a right tirade any time someone disparaged her golden boy. In her eyes Ronald could do no wrong.

Her mother sighed, following her into the living room. "Okay, I just wish there was some way to keep him off your back."

Hermione nodded agreement. "The problem, is that he's not technically doing anything illegal. Not even by muggle laws, let alone the magical ones." Magical laws being about a century or two, at the least, behind their mundane counterparts. Sometimes it was more like a millennia or two.

"I know," her mother huffed, then struck out for something else to talk about. "So someone helped you out this time?"

Hermione shrugged. "A good samaritan helped me pick up my things. The twins offered some support too."

Emma chuckled, she'd heard enough about the twins over the years. "You know, it says something about a family when those two are the black sheep of the lot and Ron isn't." Hermione was in complete agreement on that.

"You get this good samaritan's name?" Emma asked fussing with something on the couch. The woman kept the house immaculate, something which should have been a losing battle with two animals and a teenager in the home.

"Hadrian."

Her mother's brow furrowed. "That's an odd name."

Hermione smiled fondly, "The wizarding world's full of odd names mum. And odder people. Hadrian's no different in that regard." When her mother looked askance at her she explained. "He was wearing armour on one side of his body."

Her mother's eyebrows arched quizzically. "Really?"

Hermione hummed assent. "Yes, very odd."

Then her mother chuckled. "Huh, your very own knight in shining armour."

Hermione couldn't help but snicker at the image that created in her head. She'd long since given up on such fanciful notions. "Yes, yes and he's my own age too. I could just swoon." She feigned doing just that, eliciting a laugh from her parent.

"I've never heard you mention him before, does he go to one of the other schools?" She asked, curious about the young stranger.

Hermione shook her head as she began pulling out her books and stacking them on the table. "No, he said he had private tutors, but he's transferring to Hogwarts this autumn."

Her mother prodded her playfully. "See, there's hope after all." she said as Hermione leapt aside laughing. Her mother always had been good at lifting her spirits. But soon enough it was back to business. "So, aside for your run in with the idiot, how was it?"

"Busy." Hermione huffed sitting back on the couch. "People are absolutely ridiculous about the tournament and the so called Boy-Who-Lived."

Emma nodded, recalling what she'd read in the paper. "Still a bit of fervour hmm?"

"Posters and streamers everywhere, it was rather absurd really. I mean, they don't even know what he's going to be like." Hermione grumbled.

"Bit of a recluse is he?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Clearly her mother hadn't read the articles that closely. "Mum, he's been missing for the last fourteen years. Nobody has even seen him before."

Her mother blinked surprise. "Wow." Then cocked her head at her daughter. "So, what do you think he'll be like?"

Hermione scoffed. "I don't know, and I don't particularly care."

Her mother nodded. "You never were one for celebrities. Even less so after that Lockhart idiot." Then sighed. "I know you wish you weren't going back there. So do I, if I had my way you would never set foot in that world again. But we both know it doesn't work that way, and it's only two more years then you can leave if you want to." She said bracingly.

Hermione growled. "It is utterly foul, that a child had to attend a school which has proven dangerous to them because they're afraid that they'll be lobotomized if they don't." She griped.

Her mother raised her hands placatingly. "I agree hun, you know I do."

Hermione sagged, a bit of the fire going out of her. "I know, I know. It's just…"

Emma patted her knee. "I get it, really I do. In your position I'd feel the same way."

"Was I wrong?" Hermione asked wearily. "To believe the wizarding world might be better?" Her life before Hogwarts had been no picnic either, but she'd dared to dream that the magical world might not be so bad.

Her mother shook her head sadly. "No, naive maybe, but not wrong."

She frowned, thinking back to the strange boy in the alley. "Hadrian seemed unsurprised that it wasn't any better." She glanced at her parent. "He seemed to think it was to be expected considering the facts of the wizarding world." Oliver hopped up on the couch beside her and proceeded to gaze soulfully at her.

Her mother scowled. "Then I'd say he went in more informed than you did. Which is not your fault. Professor McGonagall never told us half of what we should have known before you went there."

Hermione finally gave in and started scratching the old dog's greying head. "True." She was fond of professor McGonagall, but she did wish she'd told them more. "No more of that," She decided. "What's for supper?"

"Hamburgers."

"Anything I can do to help?" She asked, hoping to take her mind off things.

"No, I'm almost done anyways. Your dad should be home any minute." Her mother decided after considering it. Hermione watched her mother wander back into the kitchen before sighing again.

All things considered, her life outside of Hogwarts had not been much better, but she'd weathered it all thus far. She could last a bit longer she was sure.

* * *

Hermione sat in silence, watching the rain patter against the window as she and her family wound their way through London's streets towards King's Cross.

Crookshanks and Oliver sat on the seat next to her, a concession by her parents to allow her more time with them before she had to leave again. Oliver, sleeping, his head rested on her lap, his sides rising and falling slowly with his breath.

It was a recurring nightmare for her, that she'd still be trapped at Hogwarts when he eventually passed. Too far away and unable to hold him as he left.

She loved Crookshanks with all her heart. And she was fortunate to be able to take the ornery feline with her to Hogwarts. But Oliver had been her first pet, and in many ways, her first and only true friend for the longest time.

It was true what they said, she decided. If dogs had one flaw, it was in that they did not live long enough.

She couldn't help but quirk a small smile though. It was one of the things that her parents had negotiated with Dumbledore. That she would be allowed emergency travel home to see him should he take a turn for the worse. That had certainly perplexed the old wizard. But he'd acquiesced easily enough.

Still, Hogwarts was a poor trade by her reckoning for time with her friend, or with her parents, she decided as they finally pulled into the station parking lot.

She felt bad having to disturb the old dog by getting up, but there was nothing else for it. She stepped out onto the wet pavement and pulled Crookshanks, in his carrier, out of the vehicle after her. She paused only to kiss the old dog on the head and give him a quick rub before closing the door and moving to get the rest of her things.

Both her parents were off today, to see her on her way to school. Still, they walked in uncomfortable silence until they reached the barrier onto platform Nine and Three Quarters. Her parents as ever were giving the barrier nervous looks, so she bid them farewell here rather than forcing them to follow her through the barrier.

She herself pushed through into the barely controlled chaos of the platform a minute later. The hoots and growls of familiars meeting her ears as she made her way into the crowd. The excited hollering of her fellow students grating on her already frayed nerves.

It wasn't a difficult decision, deciding not to waste time standing around on the platform, making her way to the train and hauling her belongings up into a car. She made her way along the corridor and claimed a cabin, settling in.

Sadly her brief respite ended up being short lived at best. Soon enough the noisy student population was hurrying along the corridors. Neville and Luna, two other outsiders like herself joined her in the compartment.

Unfortunately, not long after, Malfoy found her too.

Draco Malfoy, scion of a prestigious and wealthy noble house, and a complete and utter arse. As he so happily proved once again by opening his mouth. "Oh dear," He groaned in mock despair to his shaved troll bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. "It looks like our favourite compartment has been taken, whatever shall we do?" He asked rhetorically. The two bookends just looked confused, but refrained from saying anything. "And by a filthy mudblood no less." His faux jovial persona dropping away. "I think it's time we start showing the mudblood just what her place is don't you?" She was already moving, gathering up her things as he droned on. "Get out of my compartment Mudblood or…"

She looked up at a startled yelp and found Malfoy suddenly backing away from the door quickly. This likely had something to do with the blade resting just under his chin. A very long and serious blade. The kind of blade which apparently belonged at the end of a staff.

"Now then, that's hardly courteous behaviour is it Malfoy?" A familiar voice asked pleasantly.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Snapped Draco, who had paled noticeably.

Hadrian stepped into view, following his staff blade. "Does it really matter?"

Draco tried to sneer, but it was somewhat watery looking. "You're a dead man when my father hears about this!" he declared. "Drawing a weapon on the scion of a noble house!"

Hadrian rolled his eyes. "You conveniently forget the laws and ordinances of your own kind Malfoy. Drawing a weapon, particularly a blade is acceptable, even against a scion, when in defence of another." He noted blandly.

"You think your word will be taken over mine? When your witnesses are a mudblood and a pair of blood traitors?"

Hadrian seemed unconcerned. "Oh I think you'd be surprised, especially if I were to submit a pensieve memory or offer a statement under veritaserum." He smiled dangerously. "Besides, I don't think your father will be all that happy, when he finds out his scion, a supposed Slytherin, was bandying his name about just so he could throw his weight around with some muggleborn…"

Malfoy paled angrily, and reached for his wand ignoring the blade at his chin, only to freeze when it dug pointedly at his Adam's apple. "Raising that wand, I promise you, would be the last mistake of your miserable life Death Eater whelp." Hadrian growled, his face no longer friendly.

Malfoy, very reluctantly removed his hand from the wand, his eyes burning with hate. Hadrian nodded. "Good, now then, why don't you and your…friends, go find others of your kind eh? I'm sure the other idiots like you have claimed an entire car." He noted dryly.

"You'll pay for this!" Draco declared whirling to scramble, a little too eagerly, out of the car. Hadrian paused, staff rotating so the other end pointed at the retreating Slytherin until he was certain Malfoy had departed, before turning and grinning at her.

"It seems I always run into you when you're being harassed by jerks." he noted, and she snorted derisively as she reseated herself. "Hopefully it won't become a trend?" He looked about the car and nodded to Neville and Luna. "Would you three mind terribly if I sit with you?"

He was dressed more casually that at Diagon she noted, staff blade notwithstanding, no armour was in evidence. She shrugged. "I don't have a problem with it." She looked to Neville and Luna who gestured for him to go ahead.

He re-sheathed his sword and shifted the scabbard before sitting across from her. "Uh—I suppose introductions are in order?" He suggested into the confused silence.

Hermione nodded, a little more used to his strangeness than Neville and Luna. "You already know who I am, but just in case I'll remind you, Hermione Granger." she pointed to Neville and Luna. "These are Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood," She introduced.

Hadrian bobbed his head. "A pleasure, you may call me Hadrian."

"Hadrian—" Neville trailed off clearly hoping for a last name.

"Let's just stick with Hadrian for the moment shall we?" the boy suggested giving a theatrically comical wince. A strange reaction, but she set that aside for the moment. He looked about, smiling pleasantly. "So, are you lot excited for all this?"

Hermione shrugged, attempting to hide the grimace which wanted to pull at her lips. She was not excited herself, but she could understand why others were. Neville for example was bobbing his head enthusiastically, even if Luna was just staring at Hadrian with that far away expression of hers. "I think it should be interesting at least," Neville ventured. "I mean, what with the tournament and the Boy-Who-Lived showing up I mean…"

Hadrian seemed to agree, at least in part. "From what I've heard this tournament is going to be pretty big."

She nodded. "It's based off the old Tri-Wizard Tournament between Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. It was expanded when they heard Harry Potter was returning. The Tournament is expected to include most of the major magical schools in Europe, as well as the most prestigious institutions from around the world."

Hadrian seemed uncertain. "All that because of Harry Potter, they sure are making a big to do about nothing then aren't they? I mean, regardless of what he may or may not have done this Boy-Who-Lived is just another person…" He noted, sounding doubtful.

"Well, the Ministry is really playing up the international cooperation angle." Neville noted. "A-at least that's what the Prophet says."

Hermione couldn't help but make a scathing sound at that. "We all know that the Prophet is the Ministry's sock puppet."

Hadrian tried to bring them back on track. "All I'm saying is we don't even know what this guy's really like, and they're making a big deal out of it. What if he's a bigger jerk than that Malfoy prat?"

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "I don't really care either way. He'll either live up to their expectations or not. What does it really matter to me?"

"I don't think he'll be that bad, I mean my family used to know the Potters, and they were never known for being like the Malfoys…" Neville offered hopefully.

They looked to Hadrian for his opinion. But he just considered Luna, who had been silent to this point. She cocked her head when they considered her, blinking slowly at him.

Luna always had been an odd one. A year behind Hermione, she was known to be fairly intelligent, when not chasing some wildly absurd theory or another. Her usually vacant blue eyes were considering Hadrian closely. "Oh, I don't know" She said in her slightly dreamy voice. "I think we already have some idea of what he will be like. After all Hadrian, how can you not know yourself?"

It was like getting hit with a freight train of confusion, Hermione was therefore inclined to believe that it had simply been more of Luna's usual nonsense until she spotted Hadrian's slow smile, and it finally clicked in her head. "You?" She asked, sounding thunderstruck even to herself. "You're Harry Potter?"

He smiled thinly at her. "Hadrian please. I prefer my full name." He asserted confirming it all.

"But, but that's—" She wasn't sure what she meant to say really, so it came out as a stammer.

He sighed and explained. "For my own part, I'm not terribly excited about this whole hullabaloo the Ministry has made out of it. I only intended to attend Hogwarts and get my education. So, if you three wouldn't mind keeping it to yourself as long as you can? I'd be appreciative." This was eventually met with cautious nodding.

"I—I mean, I don't understand. Why not?" Asked Neville. "I mean, you could have…anything!" He noted sounding deeply confused.

"Because he's not like that, are you Hadrian? There's a reason you've avoided the attention until now." Luna answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Hadrian, or rather Harry nodded agreement. "I've lived almost the entirety of my life in relative seclusion and anonymity. The idea of now being forced to live at the centre of a media firestorm…" He trailed off and shifted uncomfortably.

Hermione was confused. "Then why return at all?"

He cocked his head at her. "Don't you remember? I did tell you in Diagon…"

It took a moment, but it came to her. "You said you are a wizard, and that therefore you couldn't escape the wizarding world entirely. So you felt you needed to integrate, at least a little…" She remembered.

He nodded again. "Exactly," he seemed pleased she remembered.

But it was getting to her now. "But—" She growled. "It's just so frustrating, I should have realized it was you!" She protested, now that she looked at him it was fairly obvious.

He seemed intrigued "Oh, why? Nobody else realized before now, and I intentionally kept it to myself. I don't look like they thought I would do I?" He noted reasonably. "Not exactly at least."

She blew out, releasing her frustration as best she could. "I just—" She brushed back her hair irritably, then settled. "It's nice to meet you Hadrian."

He smiled, pleased at her response. "Thank you, it's nice to meet you too miss Granger."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Hope you enjoyed that. And I hope to hear back from some of you about what you think.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** See The Notes Before the Prologue for warnings

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

Auror Headquarters in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry was a beehive of activity. Workers hurrying this way and that tending to the paperwork and supply needs while the soldiers surrounded their queen.

Tonks, along with the rest of the Aurors being reassigned stood around the spot where Madam Bones had situated herself above the others for the announcements. The Director cleared her throat and then nodded in satisfaction when those gathered quieted. "Alright, as you know today is the first day of school." She began easily. "Which as usual means a slight decrease in the number of minor infractions we need to mediate."

She looked them over, as they shifted back and forth on their feet expectantly. "However, as you also know, this year is going to be different. I trust I don't need to tell you why this is?" The director noted ironically and got general nodding from the assembled crowd.

Tonks nodded with the rest of them, you'd have to be deaf, blind and quite possibly stupid to have missed the news about the triumphant return of Harry Potter, and the Tournament being planned in celebration.

Madam Bones continued. "We'll have foreign nationals running around for the duration of the tournament, and we all know what a mess that can be." This was true, especially in a nation which had just hosted the Quidditch World Cup, and suffered an associated riot. "But as an added complication, Sirius Black is still on the loose." Tonks winced a bit at that. "And with Harry Potter returning to Hogwarts, we can bet that he will be approaching the school as well."

Sirius Orion Black, traitor, Death Eater, and worst of all, at least to Tonks, her relative. Which made it a somewhat uncomfortable irony that she was currently one of those tasked with finding him.

"Now, we've been negotiating with Dumbledore to allow Aurors to bodyguard Harry on school grounds. But until he finally pulls his head out of his arse we need to do what we can to prevent Sirius Black from accessing the grounds at all." The director noted, dryly.

It was no secret that the Director was not necessarily a fan of the so called "Greatest Wizard of the Age"

"We can't allow a repeat of last year. And yet we've got to manage it without the assistance of the Dementors." While this announcement was met with a lot of grumbling from most of the rank and file, Tonks was happy enough for her part. She hated Dementors, creepy freaks of magic that they were.

"So what's the plan boss?" Asked Kingsley Shacklebolt, a dark skinned senior Auror currently in line to make head Auror.

"We'll be deploying a quarter of all Auror forces to Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. The Tournament begins in just one week. We have a lot of ground to cover and a lot of work to do. So I need you all at your best." Amelia asserted gazing down on them all.

Tonks made a list in her head of what this likely meant. Bolstering and erecting wards, spot checks, patrols…And she would probably need to do some infiltration work at the school.

Madam Bones waited until she was sure they all understood her clearly, then nodded in satisfaction and got down off the desk, "Okay you lot, here's the duty rosters for today."

* * *

Hadrian closed the door as the late afternoon snack trolley moved off along the corridor and reseated himself across from Hermione.

Neville shifted uncomfortably, and swallowed his food. A now bisected chocolate frog's hind legs twitching spasmodically in his hand. It was somewhat disturbing how accurate the enchantments on candy could be.

"So—uh" he cleared his throat. "Hermione, how's the leg feeling? Any better?"

Hermione stifled a sigh. It had, after all, been only a matter of time before someone brought it up. But she still wasn't eager to discuss it. Neville was just being kind though, so she answered him. "It's no worse Neville, but they don't think it's going to get much better."

He winced sympathetically. "I'm sorry, that's really rotten Hermione." She shrugged, doing her best to show that as far as she was concerned it was what it was. "It's stupid that it was allowed to get that bad in the first place." Neville continued doggedly. "They shouldn't have—"

She put up a hand to stop him. "It's alright Neville, but thank you."

She glanced over and noted Hadrian was looking curious, and this time couldn't stifle the sigh. She knew he'd find out eventually so she decided it would be better just to explain.

"As you may have noticed, I walk with a bit of a limp?" She asked, and he nodded. "Last year there was an incident I was involved in…" She began a touch hesitantly, uncertain how much to reveal. "I got caught in the middle of a fight. Between our defence teacher and Sirius Black." She explained. "I don't know exactly what happened but I was thrown aside and my leg and knee were broken." Understatement of the century that. She thought thinking of her leg.

"When I came to, I was just laying there on the ground, nobody had helped me get back to the school for help." He looked aghast, but she soldiered on. "Eventually, I made it to the school and they sent me to Saint Mungo's"

Neville was looking upset, while Luna appeared sober. "But she's a muggleborn you see? And didn't have an account of Wizarding Money." He said sounding a little ill. "So she was denied service and sent back to Hogwarts." Neville, bless him, was practically vibrating with indignation.

She nodded, and took up the thread again. "Add to that, the Defence Teacher is a known werewolf, and my wounds were treated with suspicion. Madam Pomfrey, that's the school's healer by the way, did her best for me, but it had been a while. Due to just how long it had been the damage had seeped into my bodies magical memory." She shrugged, skirting the uncomfortable topic. "At that point there is only so much that can be done. She vanished and regrew the bones, and did what she could about the scarring but it wasn't enough." She rubbed her leg absently once more. "So here I am, stuck with a bit of a limp. On good days like today I manage just fine. On bad ones you'll see me with a cane. I take medicine for the aches and pain. I manage."

Throughout the story it had seemed to her that Hadrian had aged before her eyes. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, before glancing up to her. "Sirius Black was at Hogwarts looking for me…"

She realized with a start, that he blamed himself for what had happened to her. That was surprising, and a bit touching. If also more than a bit stupid, she told herself. "It's not your fault Hadrian. He was looking for trouble even once he realized you weren't there." She explained. "The reason I got caught between Black and Professor Lupin is that I was trying to warn Ron. I had noticed Black's efforts seemed to be focused on him." She grimaced. "Even a complete burke like him doesn't deserve to get murdered."

Raking a hand back through her hair she sighed, "I caught up with him on the edge of the forbidden forest, merlin knows what he was doing there. But he didn't believe me, not until Black showed himself." She said remembering that evening. "I don't know how Professor Lupin found out but he arrived in time to step between us and him. Too bad he'd forgotten his potion in his haste. It was the full moon, he transformed. Ron took one look, wet himself and ran for it, knocking me over in his hurry to get away. I tried to follow, but they started fighting. Like I said I don't know who or how, but I got hit and thrown into a tree." She shrugged. "I was in the wrong place, at the wrong time,"

The cabin was quiet following her recounting and she glanced out the window. She pushed carefully to her feet. "Look, we're getting close to Hogwarts. We should get changed, we'll be there soon enough."

As the other's clambered to their feet, she noticed Hadrian was watching her thoughtfully, and she looked away uncertainly. He spotted her tentative glances his way and offered an apologetic smile before stepping outside with Neville so she and Luna could change first. It was half an hour later that they rounded a bend and the castle came into sight.

* * *

It was official, the Aurors had taken over the Three Broomsticks. Usually when police took over a pub it denoted that the location had become their favourite watering hole. Not so in this case, the pub was crawling with law enforcement officers, supply crates were piled about the place and other prospective customers were turned away.

This was a temporary state of affairs, just until they could get themselves organized and billeted in other housing. Not that Madam Rosmerta complained. Tonks suspected this might have something to do with just how much the Ministry had paid her for the privilege.

For the time being, Madam Director Bones was on site herself, helping to get everything set up. It was also necessary for the head of the DMLE to be seen doing something in regards to such an important event.

She'd been handing out assignments and delegating various tasks the last few minutes, Tonks was beginning to think the woman was ignoring her but she finally turned her attention on the younger woman after what seemed like an eternity. Tonks wasn't one for waiting patiently. "Tonks? Hestia?" She asked addressing her and another young officer. "You're assigned as partners for the foreseeable future. You have a problem with that?"

They both shook their heads. She and Hestia had known each other, at least in passing for a while. They might even be termed as friends in some loose sense. The director nodded satisfied. "Good, now the bad news. You two drew the short straw I'm afraid, you're out guarding the platform when the train arrives." She informed them.

Tonks glanced out the window. The rain was coming down in buckets. The director caught her expression and chuckled. "Wondering if you have time to grab your raincoat?" She asked knowingly.

Tonks nodded sheepishly, she really was too easy to read sometimes. The director waved her off. "You have enough time. Hurry along though."

Tonks didn't waste time, she used the pub's floo to return to her apartment in london. It was faster than apparating at least. She barely had the chance to give the place one last good look over before she had to leave again. It was a nice place, in a good neighbourhood. Had she been a muggle making a law enforcement salary she wouldn't have been able to afford it. Not that she spent a ton of time there anyways.

She returned within five minutes via the floo and linked up with Hestia. They donned their rain coats and stepped out into the rain. It wouldn't be long now before the train arrived.

For the time of year, the rain really was coming down. She reflected. She wasn't sure whether or not to make anything of that.

She eyed her compatriot ruefully from under her hood. "So…Hestia, what have you been up to?" She asked as they marched onto the platform.

The other woman shrugged, "Not much, same old same old, patrols, spot inspections…" The woman threw a glance her way. "Yourself? Haven't seen you around much over the last year." She noted.

Tonks shrugged back, causing a bunch of water to dribble off her soaking jacket. "Special assignments mostly, been trying to find my damn cousin so we can throw him back in the clink."

Hestia blinked in confusion for a moment before a dawning expression of comprehension spread across her face. "You mean Sirius Black? But—They brought you in for this anyway?"

Tonks nodded. "Yeah with the boy wonder showing up they figure he might return." She explained.

The other woman scratched her head and cocked her head. "Wonder what he's like—er, the boy who lived I mean, not Sirius Black" She noted hastily, "I have no desire to get to know him…"

Tonks chuckled, even coppers fell for media hype it seemed. "Dunno, he was sweet as a baby, but then again most are at that age…"

"You met him?"

Another nod, "Back before his parents went into hiding yeah." She shrugged. "I was just little myself, but I saw him at a get together."

"Wow…"

Tonks gave her partner a playful shove. "Easy there Hest, we were just kids…"

The other woman shook her head in disbelief. "I know but still…What were the Potters like?"

Tonks eyes skated over the perimeter of the train platform as she considered that. "That time I saw them, I remember them being pretty quiet. Looking back I think they had a lot on their minds. But from what Mum and Da say they tended to be the life of the party without being jerks about it…" She chuckled a touch mirthfully thinking of an incident her dad had told her about, much to her mother's chagrin." James was supposed to be a world class prankster, and Lily was the only woman who could get him under control."

"Shame they're gone." Tonks had to nod in agreement at that. It was at that. She saw a small column of telltale smoke winding its way around the edge of a hill in the distance. The train would be there soon enough. Then they could see about getting out of this miserable rain. "Any clue what Black might do?" Hestia asked sounding concerned. "I mean if you've been hunting him for the past year…"

Tonks shook her head grimly. "Not much. He hid what he was really like back in the day fairly well. Last time he tried for Hogwarts we know what happened…" She remembered fairly unhappily. "Trouble is the Department's in a bit of a tizzy right now. I'm having trouble getting our specialists to make any sort of prediction I might use."

There was a piercing whistle as the train pulled into the station. Hestia understood her meaning. "Yeah what do you suppose is up with that? I mean everyone thought Crouch Junior was dead…"

A grimace pulled at her lips. "Right this minute I'm more concerned with how it's already messing with our current assignments. Senior's under investigation. He was supposed to be running this circus."

Amelia had blown her top yesterday when Tonks had reported to her following the incident with Mad-Eye. Not a pretty sight. Crouch had been dragged in an hour later, proverbially kicking and screaming. Word was things hadn't gone well for him when they searched his house.

She turned her attention to the students now disembarking from the train, and started cataloguing them. The Weasley Twins, always a matter for concern. Malfoy and his goons. Just like his father but apparently without the slightest concept of what the word cunning meant. Ronald Weasley, known to be a loudmouth, a grandstander and a rabble rouser. Nott, Zabini, Greengrass, Flint…

She paused as something caught her eye. A lad helping a girl from the train. The girl was injured, and worse, was recognizable to Tonks. She grimaced in remembrance of that incident. She had long ago accepted the bias against muggleborns in her world, even if she didn't like it. But that incident had beyond the pale even by Wizarding Britain's abysmal standards.

The boy though. He was new, at least she didn't recognize him from her time at the school. Clearly someone of some means judging by his tailoring and the staff across his back. An archaic tradition, but not illegal in their world.

A second pair followed the first. Longbottom, not predicted to be a problem, and Lovegood. Neither a serious issue to security even if the girl's father was a bit nuts.

Her gaze once again landed on the new kid. She needed to remember his particulars when doing a background check. Strange clothing, though not outside school guidelines, caucasian male, black hair in a caesar cut, appeared…

The boy was examining the crowd with interest. It took a moment but she realized he was doing the same thing as her, cataloguing those around him, sorting them as friend or foe. Interesting.

His eyes landed on her, his face was slightly shadowed, and his expression difficult to read, but she thought she saw a moment of recognition. Now the question was, was it of her as an Auror, or did he recognize her personally?

Eventually he turned away, and continued to follow his companion off the platform.

Tonks considered him as he walked away. Very strange.

* * *

Hermione had to work very hard to contain the skepticism in her voice. "So…you're trying to tell me the coaches are actually drawn by creatures you can only see if you've witnessed death?"

Luna bobbed her head happily, apparently patting the air as they passed beside one of the coaches. "Yes, Thestrals are greatly misunderstood creatures…"

Hermione was duly suspicious of creatures that only Luna seemed to know about. "Why have I never heard of them?"

To her surprise it was Hadrian who answered. "They're year five in Care of Magical Creatures if I remember correctly. And besides people generally avoid creatures assumed to be an omen of death…" he noted.

Luna contrived to look disapproving. "It's nonsense of course, Thestrals really are very gentle." Hermione decided that this conversation either meant Hadrian was crazy too, or Luna was actually talking about a real creature for once.

He shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, I met a nasty one a vampire was using for a mount. I think he just liked the whole Lord of Death thing it helped him portray…" he said speculatively.

Luna huffed. "Well you can only expect so much if it's owner trains it to be mean…" She defended.

"True enough," The boy agreed.

"You've met a vampire?" Neville asked sounding perplexed.

Hadrian nodded. "Sure, several in fact. Most are fine, if not always upstanding members of the community, but there's a few idiots like that one. Heard he ended up getting staked not long after we met him…"

"Still…" Hermione ventured, intrigued. "Most people never see a vampire."

"Not entirely true, you for instance have probably seen one or two and just didn't realize it. The vast majority prefer the muggle populace to the magical. They're better at blending."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "I wonder why?"

"Why what?" Hadrian asked absently.

"Why they prefer muggles?" She clarified as she observed the world passing outside the carriage window.

"Well…" He drawled. "Most muggles are unaware of them so they treat them the same as anyone else. Wizards have a habit of treating them like plague bearers or monsters." He shrugged. "Plus they like their creature comforts. Think about it, the muggle world is great for that kind of thing, especially if you have some time to accumulate some wealth." He smiled to himself. "Met one, a woman, who had five coffee machines in her house just because she could."

"Why? She couldn't drink coffee could she?" Asked Neville.

Hadrian smirked. "Course she could, liquid right? Not that she did, hated the stuff actually. She just liked that she could have that much stuff if she wanted and nobody would look at her funny."

Hermione had been turning over something he'd said in her mind. "You mentioned _most_ muggles are unaware of them…"

He smiled benignly. "You can't hide an entire population from the government in the modern age Hermione."

"But the statute of secrecy…" She protested.

"Doesn't cover vampires or any other non-human magicals. Not that the vampires want to be discovered any more than Wizards do. Magicals only stay a secret because a veritable army of people, bound by oath, in the right places in the muggle governments and media keep it that way."

Needless to say Hermione had a lot on her mind when they finally pulled up to the gates and clambered out of the coach.

* * *

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Alchemist, Leader of the Light, and his personal favourite, Headmaster.

Headmaster, it was something of a running joke, at least in his own mind, that this title could mean so many things beyond the obvious. As headmaster of Hogwarts he was of course over the four heads of house. He also was a master of people's heads in the sense that he could determine what knowledge children put in their noggins. And finally as a master legilimens he could rummage around in people's thoughts whenever he liked.

It said something, possibly not positive, about a man when he found this amusing. It also said something about you when you used all your names and titles as often as possible.

But that was secondary for the moment.

Dumbledore was, at this moment in time, in a supreme state of excited anticipation. Finally things could be brought back on course. The grand game he had anticipated for a great many years would be able to begin properly. No more would he be fumbling about with only half of the pieces needed.

Harry James Potter, scion of House Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and child of prophecy had at long last returned to the board. Finally he could begin enacting his strategy to rid the field of Voldemort once and for all.

All for the greater good of course, but what did it hurt for him to think of such momentous events and circumstances as a game? He'd often ask himself. After all, what was politics and the ruling of nations but the grandest game ever played?

He was stirred from these thoughts by the doors of the entrance hall opening and students pouring in out of the rain. And he began to peer through the crowd of students. It only took a moment before he spotted him.

Oh dear, that simply will not do, he tutted to himself idly. Harry did not look as much like his father as he could to best serve his purposes. And unfortunately it appeared he'd also taken up with a number of outcasts. No, no, that will not do. The boy needs a strong force of supporters behind him… That these supporters would be unquestioning loyal to Dumbledore above all others was inconsequential. Well no matter, half of the fun in my work will be moulding the boy appropriately for the task.

He puffed himself up a bit and stepped forward as the boy crested the top steps and put on his best grandfatherly face. "Ah, Harry James Potter. My boy we have been anticipating your return to the fold greatly." He said beaming at the lad.

He spared those around him a friendly glance. "I should very much like to speak with you about a great many things. Miss Granger, Mr Longbottom, Miss Lovegood? Would you be so kind as to continue into the Great Hall while I speak with young Harry?"

They bobbed their heads dutifully. "Yes Headmaster," and wandered off through the doors behind him. He noted the boy was eyeing him curiously. Only right of course. The boy is clearly interested in such an influential man in his new world…

"Harry my boy…" he began.

And to his immense surprise he was interrupted. "Hadrian, please headmaster." the lad requested pleasantly. "I prefer my whole name."

Dumbledore blinked at him in surprise, as much for the interruption as what was being said. Hmmm, unfortunate, Harry is so much more approachable as names go. But there is nothing to be gained by quibbling over such a thing just yet. That can be adjusted in time I'm sure…

He smiled brightly, "Of course, of course, now would you please follow me to my office?" He suggested.

The boy cocked his head looking confused. "I'm sorry Headmaster, but I was under the impression I would need to undergo the sorting like everyone else…" he ventured uncertainly. "And don't you need to preside over the ceremony?"

He tried for reassuring. "We can see to the sorting in my office Har—Hadrian I assure you…" He said kindly. "And my deputy can take care of the obligations this once." He offered the boy his best twinkle eyed knowing look.

The boy looked disappointed. "Oh…It's just—I was rather looking forward to the opening feast you see, I've heard so much about it. And to take part in such an honoured tradition…" He offered hopelessly.

Dumbledore considered that. He had hoped for some time to question the boy in private and get a good grasp on the extent of the damage. That way he could oversee the first steps of guiding him back on course quickly. But, the boy wasn't wrong to want to be part of the ceremony as intended…Perhaps he could put off the meeting until after?

"But of course my boy." He said jovially. "I would hardly deprive you of such a thing if that is what you truly want. I had merely thought to spare you the students' attentions a while longer…"

This was of course, strictly speaking, a lie. He needed Harry humble of course. But he also needed him adored. That had been a large part of this whole song and dance. Keep him humble by keeping him from the feast and the adoring crowds…But allow the fervour to build when he had so loudly proclaimed the boy's presence just now in greeting him. And that could have been further magnified by formally introducing him the following morning at breakfast.

"It's alright headmaster. I can handle it." The boy assured him meekly.

"Quite right." He agreed, making a decision and offering an indulgent chuckle. "This way then, I imagine Minerva will be quite pleased when she comes back with the first years, that she won't need to conduct things after all…"

As he led the boy into the Great Hall proper, and before all the gaping masses of his contemporaries, he was heartened to see the boy appeared more interested in the wonders of the hall itself as he peered up at the faux sky. Yes, perhaps this will work out just fine.

Dumbledore didn't realize it, but he'd just been outplayed at his own game.

* * *

Hermione had managed to get herself seated comfortably by the time Hadrian stepped into the hall. The other students had, thanks to Dumbledore's rather loud welcome, been gossiping noisily about Hadrian for some time. Thus far they'd managed to avoid bothering her about his presence. She hoped it would last.

He certainly wasn't what anyone had expected it seemed. Least of all her. She couldn't help but wonder just what all that would mean going forward.

She had, she hated to admit, been annoyed by the casual way in which Dumbledore had dismissed her and the others. But one simply did not disobey the headmaster over something so trivial.

It wasn't long after Hadrian had stepped into the hall that Professor Mcgonagall arrived with the first years in tow. They were utterly drenched the lot of them.

She was tied up in her own wandering thoughts as the Hat was presented to the hall and did it's usual song and dance. She only snapped out of it in time for the sorting.

"Stewart Ackerly…Ravenclaw!" Cheering from her own table.

"Malcolm Baddock…Slytherin!" Loud boos from the Gryffindor table.

"Eleanor Branstone…Hufflepuff!"

"Owen Cauldwell…Hufflepuff!"

A jittery lad stumbled forward. "Dennis Creevy…Gryffindor!" The red and gold table went wild as the lad shuffled over looking dazed.

"Emma Dobbs…Ravenclaw!"

"Humphrey Humperdink…Hufflepuff!" Unfortunate name that, she reflected.

"Dorkas Finn…Gryffindor!"

"Mavis Beckon…Gryffindor!"

"Laura Madley…Hufflepuff!"

"Natalie Mcdonald…Gryffindor!"

"Jimmy Peakes…Gryffindor!"

"Mafalda Prewett…Slytherin!" She heard a particularly loud boo from Ronald.

"Graham Pritchard…Slytherin!"

"Orla Quirke…Ravenclaw!"

"Kevin Whitby…Hufflepuff!"

"Nigel Wolpert…Gryffindor!"

Finally the first years were sorted and Hadrian stepped forward. "Harry Potter?" A hush fell over the hall as she watched. She was pleased to note he didn't bask in their attention merely ignoring them as he paced forward and sat. McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head. Silence, for the longest time, just silence. The hat's expression, concentrated and thoughtful. Finally after what felt like an eternity it spoke. "Ravenclaw!"

There was an explosion of cheering from her table, she noticed as she clapped with the rest of them, thunderstruck expressions from the rest of the hall.

Hadrian, for his part calmly got to his feet and padded along the table before sitting, to many's surprise, beside her. "Guess that was unexpected?" He asked wryly as he settled himself.

She nodded agreement. It was certainly not what the papers had been predicting. They had assumed Gryffindor. So it would seem had Dumbledore judging by his perplexed expression as he stood. Rare for him to seem un-footed about anything.

"Well, now that the sorting is out of the way, tuck in." He instructed. Clapping his hands, the food appeared.

She was virtually certain this gave many in the hall the impression it was he who created the food. She knew better, and wondered idly how the elves were managing today.

They sat eating in relatively companionable silence for a time, before Cho Chang, cow that she was, leaned in. "So Harry, why are you sitting with the bookworm?" She asked, her tone intent and more than a little flirtatious.

Hadrian raised a quizzical brow at her. "First of all, please refer to me as Hadrian," he requested barely sparing Cho a glance. "Second, I was under the impression this was the house of learning," He noted dryly. "Does that not make all of us 'Bookworms'?"

Cho snorted indelicately and waved that off. "No, that makes us Ravenclaws. But there's some who take it to another level. Like Hermione here, she knows every book in the school back to front, but can't get a guy to look at her sideways. Poor lass…" She sneered condescendingly.

Hermione flamed red, in embarrassment and looked at her plate. It was, by her reckoning, true enough. However it was horrendously unkind for someone to rub it in her face.

Hadrian considered Cho for a moment. "Ah, so she outscores you does she?"

This had Cho Flummoxed. "I—No! That is—I mean…" She stammered.

Hadrian gave her a look of distaste. "You were just trying to degrade one of your housemates in front of the new comer yes?" he asked rhetorically. "Presumably to make yourself feel better for some unknown reason. Or possibly with the intent to appear more attractive to the newcomer, which is to say myself." he shrugged. "It's either that, or you're jealous of her. And seeing as this is the house of learning, I assume that would mean in terms of academic accomplishments?" he speculated, then turned away dismissively. "Or it could possibly be both I guess. Either way, please refrain from trying to manipulate me, I take offence that you think me so pliable…"

Cho just gaped at him like a landed fish while the rest of the table watched wide eyed. She stammered something incoherent before sitting herself back down and clearing her throat, pointedly ignoring him.

It had been an impressive, and not unappreciated display. But still Hermione shook her head ruefully. "You didn't need to do that. No sense making enemies in your house so soon…"

He shrugged unconcerned. "I see it more as making friends, besides…" he said considering a potato speared on the end of his fork. "I don't like bullies."

"That's becoming patently obvious" she muttered to herself thinking of the incidents with Ron and with Malfoy. It was curious however, she wondered just what he mean by his comment about making friends.

They managed to finish eating in peace, and the Headmaster eventually stood as the food disappeared from the table, to loud complaints from a certain red head.

"Now as you may or may not know, this year Hogwarts will be playing host to a grand tournament known as the Magi Internationale." Dumbledore began grandly. "As such there are some of matters which you all should be made aware of." he had most of the hall's rapt attention now. "First is that as of the end of this coming week and the beginning of next. Delegations and prospective competitors from various schools around the world will be arriving at Hogwarts. You are all of course expected to uphold the highest standards of conduct, in order to represent your school well."

Hermione suspected this would likely mean harsher punishments for infractions as well.

Dumbledore continued as that sunk in. "Second is that this tournament supersedes all normal school competitions. This does indeed include Quidditch, however you should not despair as a Quidditch Tournament will be included as a portion of the upcoming festivities."

This was met with general cheering. Wizards did love Quidditch, there was no disputing that, Hermione noted to herself ironically.

"Third, the competition itself will function as follows. Any student, of any age may enter their name to compete in the tournament. However participants are chosen by a specially selected magical object according to whom it believes would best represent the school. Two participants will be chosen from each school, one male, one female." he explained. "Finally, I am certain you are all curious as to just what such a tournament will entail. There are of course, a standard battery of five tasks which will be set before the competitors, this will constitute the majority of the scoring opportunities for each school."

"There will, however, be a secondary set of competitions. Duelling, Debate and Innovation." He enunciated precisely. "Any student, even those not chosen as champions may compete in these events. And finally is the Quidditch Tournament, for which tryouts will start monday. The Finalists in the Quidditch tournament will score points for their school according to how they place in the competition."

He rubbed his hands together, almost anticipatory. "Now, as exciting as that is, I'm afraid we must return to more mundane concerns…"

There was a thud and Dumbledore trailed off as the door to the great hall banged opened allowing a figure wearing a battered trench coat, leaning on a stave, to step inside.

As the figure paced forward into the light, it's face was thrown into sharper relief. Revealing a man, who, without a shadow of a doubt, was the most horrendously scarred individual Hermione had ever laid eyes on.

Divots and scars had been carved into his flesh all across his body. And as he proceeded towards the front of the hall it was with the odd shuddering gait of someone who possessed an artificial limb.

But most disturbing was his eyes. One was dark and grey, and peered out suspiciously from under his lank grey hair. The other however was slightly larger in it's socket, appearing to bulge slightly, a shocking electric blue orb which danced back and forth independent of the other.

To her surprise, and perhaps horror, he came to a stop beside her and Hadrian, peering at the two of them for a moment. She could swear that the magical eye was memorizing every detail of their faces. Finally after what felt like an eternity he fixed his attention fully on Hadrian and offered a small nod to him before stumping on.

The man drew a concerned look from Dumbledore as he made his way up to the head table, but ignored it aside for a brief unintelligible growled remark to the Headmaster. He then walked around the table and sat himself down in the one vacant seat.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and began again. "Ah, first off allow me to introduce Alastor Moody, this school's new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

There was a wave of somewhat uncertain applause, during which she took the opportunity to lean in and look at Hadrian closely. "You know the new professor?" She asked in a hush.

He glanced at her briefly and shrugged. "Not well. But yeah, we've met."

Dumbledore nodded absently, "Excellent. Which brings me to the next order of business." He said a touch uncertainly. "In the interest of ensuring this school's safety during such a turbulent event, the Ministry of Magic has deployed a sizeable force of Aurors to both the school itself and Hogsmeade. You are naturally expected to respect and obey such law enforcement officers without question." He noted sternly, and it could have been her imagination but his gaze may have lingered there if but for a moment on the Slytherin table. "Now…"

At this point Dumbledore trailed off into the usual minutiae he repeated every year. Things about school rules and banned objects, before finally wrapping up and dismissing them for the evening.

She was surprised as she sat up to see Hadrian, who was already on his feet offering his hand to her. Certain this must be a misunderstanding she gave him a quizzical, and mildly exasperated look. "You know, I'm not that crippled, I can still stand on my own…"

He just smiled blandly. "I am aware miss Granger, but it is still considered polite for a man to offer a woman his hand is it not?" He pointed out reasonably.

She felt herself flush a little in embarrassment at having chastised him for being courteous. "Of course, I'm sorry," She apologized before grasping the offered hand and allowing him to pull her gently to her feet.

"Now, would you be so kind as to show us to our new quarters?" He requested, and she nodded agreeably, gesturing for him to walk with her.

* * *

Dumbledore was…vexed, is perhaps the most appropriate word. Things had not been going as planned, and that was a poor precedent to set for his coming endeavours.

Har—Hadrian, was not proving to be at all like expected. Oh, the boy was not arrogant as he had feared he might prove to be. But neither was he what he was required to be either.

Add to this the Sorting Hat's sudden—fickleness, and he was thoroughly put out. He had after all specifically and firmly instructed the hat to sort the boy into Gryffindor. Instead, the ancient haberdashery reject had gone directly contrary to his instructions and chosen to sort him into Ravenclaw.

Adding to his consternation now, on top of everything else, was Alastor Moody's apparent familiarity with the boy.

He stood now, contemplating such things, casting the hat in question a dark look as he awaited his old friend.

Friends were…an awkward concept for Dumbledore. It was difficult to make and keep friends when the only time of note when you had in the past had resulted in a most spectacular betrayal.

It was also difficult to be at all genuine with your acquaintances when you had come to be in the habit of viewing people as resources or pieces in a game.

Fawkes, a phoenix which had chosen to keep him company for many years watched him dolefully from his perch.

There was an abrupt knock at the door and Moody stumped in. His eyes darting this way and that, often without any sort of coordination, about the room before he turned to consider him. "Dumbledore."

"Alastor." He greeted imperiously. "I must confess I was surprised to note you and young Harry are apparently acquainted." His tone held a great deal of implied disappointment and disapproval.

The aging Auror allowed the looks to bounce off him with negligible effect, shrugging. "Didn't know that's who he was actually."

Dumbledore cast him a curious if somewhat doubtful look. "Oh, and who was it you believed him to be?"

"Just a lad."

"Really?" he didn't bother hiding his scepticism, but Alastor showed no signs that he had any intention of saying more on the topic. "Alastor, I really must impress upon you the import of this. I must learn the details of young Harry's past. He has been missing for some time and we know nothing of his upbringing or his morals…"

Alastor favoured him with a look which conveyed he was less than impressed with this argument. "I don't see how that's any of your business Dumbledore. As I said, he's just a lad. And if he doesn't see fit to fill you in on the nitty gritty of his life, that's his lookout."

Dumbledore grimaced and shook his head. "Alastor, you know as well as I the weight that Harry will need to bear in the future. We must be certain he is able to bear it…"

Moody considered him shrewdly for a time. "Still thinking you need the lad as a weapon eh?" He said sounding irritable.

Dumbledore nodded, aggrieved. "Sadly yes, if recent years have shown me anything it is that Voldemort is indeed preparing to return."

Moody gave him a hard look. "That's a tough lot you have planned out for someone who's naught but a boy."

Albus shook his head in an approximation of sorrow. "Alas Alastor many sacrifices will need to be made. This will be the hardest I assure you."

The aged Auror glared at Dumbledore darkly. Then shook his head, "Yeah well, that's your belief isn't it. I'll help the lad here and there if he asks but I'll leave the plotting and scheming for the future to you, thanks." He said dismissively. "Now, if you don't mind I really need a kip. And you really should tell your death eater to stop listening at doors." he growled stomping over to the door in question and pulling it open revealing the man behind it.

Dumbledore truly was disappointed that he couldn't count upon Alastor's cooperation, but he had other matters to attend to. "Ah, Severus. I had not anticipated your visit. would you care to come in? Tell me what I can help you with?" He suggested.

The sallow faced man remained unreadable as he breezed forward. Only speaking as he came to a halt in front of his desk. "I have just received two rather interesting letters headmaster." He explained smoothly, and pulled out the two sheafs of parchment in question.

"Oh?" Dumbledore asked, vaguely interested, his mind still largely elsewhere.

"The first informed of something I would have assumed impossible had I not received the second along with it." Snape explained dryly. "The first informed me that one Harry James Potter had passed his Potions OWL with an O and thusly would not be attending my classes for the foreseeable future." This caught the headmasters attention and his gaze snapped sharply to the potions master. "The second, was a letter from an associate of mine in the French College of Potions. It confirmed the OWL results and my associate related some of what she knew of the student in question."

Dumbledore raised an intrigued brow in question. Perhaps this would finally give him some insight into the boy? "It seems…" Snape began slowly. "She taught him as a private tutor over a period of three years. During which time he was always referred to as Hadrian and she never received a last name. He was, according to her, a dedicated and thoughtful if only marginally talented student and fully deserved the mark he had received."

The potions master considered the Headmaster for a time as the man pondered these revelations. "As you are no doubt aware, I had no desire to teach the child of Potter, and I will not bother pretending to mourn his absence in my class. However I thought you should be made aware it appears his education had been seen to adequately in his absence."

Dumbledore seemed less than reassured. "Severus, I must confess this turn of events is highly startling. The boy has apparently been in contact with our world all along, and yet has somehow, despite our efforts, managed to quite adroitly avoid detection or any efforts to bring him safely onto the path." He grumbled, failing to notice Snape roll his eyes.

"I truly must know where he has been, and what he has been doing." He said firmly.

Snape shrugged, "Well if you are hoping to rifle through his head, I can tell you right now it will not work." he explained at Dumbledore's startled expression. "I caught his eye during dinner and was able to read nothing at all. As to the question of where and what he has been doing…my associate has mentioned only this. He was always in the company of an older gentleman, in perhaps his fifties or sixties. It may be that Potters activities and maneuvering can be attributed to this—guardian and not any abilities of his own."

Dumbledore sighed. "I had of course assumed he had found shelter with someone. However I must confess this brings me little comfort. While I must agree that for the time being whomever it was he lodged with does not appear to have been serving our enemy...They also appear to an agenda all their own. Most worrying." He grumbled.

Snape tilted his head deferentially. "Indeed, now Headmaster, I really must see to my own house. If I might leave?"

Dumbledore waved idly. "Of course Severus, you may go…"

As the potions master left Dumbledore decided that his course was clearer now. He would need to take measures to get Harry to confide in him. But perhaps it would be best to take a more…circuitous approach for the time being.

It was time for him to call Amelia.

* * *

Hermione watched Hadrian with interest as he observed the Ravenclaw common room. His eyes were constantly darting about, constantly assessing, taking it all it.

Eventually she ventured to speak. "So, what do you think?"

He turned back to her slowly, his eyes eventually centring back on her and he grinned. "It's nice actually, airy, I assume it's one of those whole 'let your mind expand' things?" He guessed. She nodded agreement, and was about to reply when Professor Flitwick entered the tower and gestured for the students to gather around.

She leaned in to murmur to Hadrian, "That's Professor Flitwick he's…"

"Charms Professor, head of Ravenclaw, a half-goblin and a Duelling Champion of some renown." Hadrian cited quietly. Turning a somewhat rueful expression on her in response to her surprise.

"Welcome, welcome. It's good to join you all for another year in Ravenclaw." Flitwick declared exuberantly. "For those of you who are new among us, Ravenclaw is the house of the Erudite! And therefore you will find it uncommonly suited and focused on the acquisition and application of knowledge. Now, for those newcomers. The door on the left leads down through the tower to the girls dormitories. The door on the right leads down to the boys. You may all of course find me in my office between…"

The speech continued on for some time. Hermione used the opportunity to consider Hadrian as he dutifully took notes. It was…strange, she decided. Having someone who willing spoke to her on a personal basis. She grimaced however. It wouldn't last, she was sure of that, if nothing else. It never did after all.

As the group broke up she leaned in a little across the small table they had become seated at. "So Hadrian…May I ask what classes you are taking?"

He nodded easily folding away his notebook. "The standard battery, minus potions and history of magic…I also signed up for Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes."

"Why aren't you taking potions?" She asked curious.

He considered his answer, rolling his shoulders a little."Professor Snape has…a history where my family is concerned." He offered reluctantly. "It was decided it would be better to avoid subjecting me to him for education. This being the case, we hired tutors who brought me up to OWL level on the subject."

She nodded slowly in understanding, then offered a small snort. "Well I can't claim you're missing out. I doubt you would find someone in this school who would describe learning from Professor Snape as a pleasure."

"Now, now Miss Granger, none of that." A cheerful voice chided lightly, Professor Flitwick sidling up.

She bobbed her head dutifully. "Yes professor."

"Hello Professor Flitwick" Hadrian greeted solemnly.

"Hello Mister Potter, I just thought I'd see if there was anything I could help you with at this time?" The small professor offered pleasantly.

Hadrian smiled, it was a nice one, Hermione decided. It was genuine. "Not yet Professor, but you know how it goes, I say that and I'll have a dozen questions by the time I reach my room."

The small professor chuckled. "Indeed I do know what that is like," he agreed. "I see you have made the acquaintance of young Miss Granger, getting settled well are you?"

He nodded easily in reply. "Yes Professor, no problems here. I've enjoyed Hermione's company a great deal." Hermione couldn't help but blush a little at the compliment.

Flitwick nodded enthusiastically. "Indeed, she is a fantastic student, a genuine pleasure to teach." He paused to consider. "Now, if you don't mind, one of my intentions when I came over here was to ask if either of you intended to participate in the tournament or the surrounding events this year?" He glanced at Hermione. "Miss Granger I believe you would be well suited to the innovation competition…And you Mister Potter, I'm sure many would be delighted to see you compete."

Hadrian chuckled amiably. "If it's all the same to you Professor, I'd rather not draw that kind of attention…I might however dabble in the duelling competition, but I think that'd be the limit of it."

"Ah, a man after my own heart." Flitwick chuckled. "And you Miss Granger?"

She considered. "I admit, the Innovation project sounds intriguing but I'll have to see what I can come up with."

Flitwick bobbed his head in understanding. "Very good. Well, it is indeed getting late. I know it is a vain hope, but I would recommend you both use this opportunity to enjoy what time you have to relax. Good evening to you both."

They watched him leave in search of other students. Hadrian turning to her a minute later. "So, what do you plan to do tonight?" he asked curiously.

She shrugged. "I don't know, I was thinking of doing some studying…" She offered a touch lamely even to her ears.

He quirked an ironic smile at her. "The professor isn't wrong you know, it wouldn't hurt just relaxing for the small time left before classes."

She knew both he and the professor were likely right, but she was reluctant. She had her way of doing things, and didn't relish the idea of disrupting that system. Still she was uncertain. "What else would we do?"

He cocked his head at her considering. "You could always show me around the school before curfew?"

She considered that, it wasn't a terrible idea. And besides, there was no point in not enjoying the company while it lasted was there?

* * *

In the hills which overlooked the grounds of Hogwarts. On a sodden slope which slunk beneath the shadow of a small cliff a large shaggy black dog shifted form back into that of a human male.

It had, he reflected, been an unfortunately long time since he'd last had the opportunity to resume his natural form. Therefore he was grateful for the modicum of shelter the small cave at the foot of the cliff offered. He was reasonably sure that with a few well placed spells this cave he had found himself in would provide him enough privacy to rest regularly in his human form.

Sirius Orion Black, was for the second time in less than a year, in the vicinity of his old stomping grounds. This time he was here for the right reasons though.

The last time he'd ventured here, he'd been hunting the rat intent on vengeance. This time? He'd come to see the boy who had all of Magical Britain at his feet. His godson, Harry.

It would be harder this time round to sneak onto the school grounds though. As daunting an opponent as a Dementor was, they weren't known for being particularly creative, or very thorough. They didn't need to be after all, their very presence caused most creatures to cower ineffectually or to break and run at their approach.

Aurors were different, he should know, he used to be one. Still, he needed to be here. If not to meet the lad in person as he so desperately wanted to, hen to watch over him as he'd intended to all along.

Still, if he had his way, he'd rather like to try and get in touch with the lad. But he, like everyone else in Magical Britain was wondering just what kind of person Harry was. And more importantly, at least in some ways, where he'd been all this time.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Hope you all enjoyed that. Please Review and such!


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** As ever, please see the note before the Prologue for any warnings.

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

Tonks found herself shortly after dawn, pacing. She'd been summoned late the night before by a particularly unsettled and unhappy Director Bones. It seemed, that the director had just had a rather long and drawn out argument with a certain school Headmaster. He had, according to her, expressed concerns about the unknown history of Harry Potter and what it might mean for the school's safety.

Or so he'd claimed at least. The irony in Bones' recitation of events was not lost on Tonks. Dumbledore had been the most eager of anyone to have the boy coming back to Hogwarts. He had been the one stonewalling on security issues, not them, refusing to have Harry bodyguarded by the ministry. It had after all been him who had forwarded the suggestion to increase the scope of the Tournament in response to Harry's long awaited return.

So, for him to now be expressing concerns, signalled loud and clear to those who paid attention that in some way Harry was failing to play into whatever role Dumbledore had planned for him.

Unfortunately the director was in a tough position in this regard. Without good reason to dismiss his concerns, and with security being a paramount issue for this school year, she couldn't risk crossing him on this matter.

Bowing to the inevitable she had instead called upon her. Something Tonks suspected was not what Dumbledore had intended.

She knew her talents well enough, she knew there were a number of good reasons for Madam Bones to pick her over someone else. First of course was that Tonks was good with youths. She was practically a big kid herself in many ways after all. Second had been that she was the lead investigator on the Black case, and if Black were going to show, it would be around Harry.

But the real reason Bones had chosen her, was that Tonks was, as known only to a few. A distant relative of the boy in question. This would of course, it was hoped, put him more at ease around her and allow him to open up to her. But it was more than that, Amelia was quite blatantly putting someone with a vested interest in Harry's welfare close to the boy. Not someone who was in it to weasel all of Harry's secret away to the Chief Warlock in hopes of a promotion.

Either way, the conversation had resulted in her getting her arse out of bed at an ungodly time in the morning just before the crack of dawn so she could hurry said arse over to the school.

Unfortunately, despite being bright eyed and bushy tailed as it were, she was still horrendous at riddles and thus was now stalled in front of the statue guarding Ravenclaw Tower.

"Is it a shoe?" She ventured.

"No."

"Bugger…What about an ear?"

The statue gave her a reproachful look. "This really isn't your strong suit is it?"

She glared at the marble edifice. "Hey, there's a reason I wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw okay?" She defended huffily. She was about to make another guess when she stopped, hearing footsteps approaching and turned to look.

And to her great surprise found it was just the person she was looking for approaching from down the hall. She had been quite surprised the previous night to find out the boy she had seen on the platform had in fact been Harry.

And she couldn't help but notice now, that he'd been exercising. He was sweaty and was dressed in clothing clearly intended to be worn loose and breath.

He spotted her as he approached, and gave a small start. "Oh, hello." He greeted. "You're one of the Aurors right? You need into the Tower?"

She shook her head, stepping away from the statue. "Uh, no actually. At least not anymore. I'm here because I was looking for you."

He barked a slightly surprised laugh, then quirked a sly smile at her. "Wow, barely here a night and already the law's all over me?"

She gave a surprised laugh of her own at that. "Yeah, so it would seem."

Harry spread his hands. "Well, here I am, what do you need me for Auror?" He asked respectfully enough.

She found her mind coming to a screeching halt for a moment, as she tried to remember just why it was she was here. He was plenty confident, and honestly the last time she'd had the opportunity to greet a long lost relative, it hadn't gone well. Draco had been a nasty little snot, even in first year. "Ummmm— well you see, I'm actually here to check on you and introduce myself. I've been assigned to guard you. You know, keep you safe considering Sirius Black is after you…" Which brought her back to the present.

Where had he been exercising at this time of day? Being out and about without an escort was risky. She shook that off, putting it aside for the moment as he nodded seriously. "Ah, guess I should have expected this huh?" He ventured. "Well, you already know my name, what's yours?" He outstretched his hand to shake her own.

She grasped it. "Tonks."

He considered her for a moment while they shook. "You wouldn't happen to be Andromeda and Theodore's would you?" he asked shrewdly.

She blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected him to be aware of her family. "Yes…" She answered uncertainly.

He considered her for a moment longer, then dazzled her with a short smile. "Guess that makes us relatives, sort of? Good to meet you Tonks, you have a first name?"

She cringed. "Uh yeah. But I'd prefer you not use it. Mum was a bit punchy from the pain potions when she had me…" She continued only reluctantly. "It's Nymphadora…"

To her surprise he didn't laugh or even really crack a smile, beyond a small one at her discomfort. Instead he paused and considered. "Nymphadora, that would roughly translate as 'Gift from Elves' right?" She nodded cautiously. "Huh, interesting name, in traditional folklore elves kidnapped children and replaced them with changelings."

Wow the kid is sharp, she thought to herself. "Uh, yeah, you see she chose the name 'cuz I'm a metamorph. I can change my appearance you know?" She shifted her hair colour to a brighter pink.

He chuckled. "Ah, I get it. Huh, sorry. Don't worry I won't use your first name if you don't want me to." he promised. "That's a nifty trick though. Never met someone who could do it. It must be useful. As a tool for your work I mean."

She was stunned, almost nobody reacted like that when they found out about her abilities, especially young folk. It was always a constant barrage of requests for a new look, or a funny trick. It was especially bad with the few blokes she'd tried dating. She shook that off when he spoke again. "So now we have each other's names what's next?" he asked pleasantly.

Tonks considered that. "Well I suppose it'd be best if we got to know each other a little better? I'm to watch you on and off throughout the day and accompany you should you ever need to leave castle grounds…"

She watched as he processed this, and seeing his very focused and shrewd expression she suddenly had the disconcerting notion that he somehow knew exactly why she had been assigned to him. Eventually he offered a short nod. "Sure, that makes sense. Do you mind if I go take a shower first though?" He asked gesturing to himself.

She was caught a little flat footed by that. "Uh—alright, I'll just wait here shall I?" She suggested.

He blinked at her, an expression of honest confusion on his face for a moment before understanding dawned and he turned his attention to the statue. "Any reason she can't come into the common room?"

The statue shook its head. "No, the only reason I haven't let her in is she hasn't been able to answer the riddle yet. If she'd just shown me her badge, I'd have let her through already…"

Harry chuckled, while Tonks mentally kicked herself. "Alright, hit me. I'll get her inside."

"What building has the most stories?"

Tonks wracked her brain. She vaguely recalled. "Isn't that the one in Dubai?"

Harry just shook his head as he focused on the statue. "No, this is a riddle isn't it?" He got a nod in return. "Then the answer is a library."

The statue nodded and moved aside smoothly, causing Tonks to bark a surprised laugh. "Oh, that's a good one!" She chortled as she followed him through into the common room.

She'd never had occasion to enter the Ravenclaw common room before. Not even back in school when she'd dated some of them back in sixth year…

Ravenclaw common room was far more austere than it's Hufflepuff counterpart. Where the Hufflepuff common room favoured cozy and warm, the Ravenclaw one was airy and sterile. It was also empty, but that was largely due to the hour. The only others up were a pair of bleary eyed prefects who'd drawn the morning watch.

"Uh—yeah, so I'll just head back and get showered and changed. I'll be back in a few minutes." Hadrian promised.

Well Harry was apparently as good as his word and a quick showerer to boot because he was back less than ten minutes later as most of the other Ravenclaws were just barely starting to stir. There was one additional exception.

A bushy haired girl spotted him as she entered the room around the same time and called to him. "Hadrian!"

He looked up, as Tonks blinked in surprise. Hadrian?

She watched the lad light up upon seeing the girl as she approached. "Oh, hi Hermione, sleep well?" He asked pleasantly.

She shrugged, "Well enough I suppose, too anxious. I'm wondering about our schedules…" She trailed off as she noticed Tonks had padded over to them.

Harry, or apparently Hadrian, followed her gaze and gave a guilty start. "Oh, right. Hermione, this is Tonks. She's an Auror who's been assigned to me for my protection." He introduced apologetically.

Tonks nodded, "We've met actually."

Hermione blinked in surprise. "We have?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I was the Auror who interviewed you after your unfortunate run in with Black last year." The girl's face lit with recognition and she nodded.

Hadrian offered a wry smile. "She's also my cousin."

Hermione turned to look at him, probably thinking he was kidding her, "What really?"

"Yeah, third or fourth or something?" He said nodding seriously.

Tonks spoke up. "It might actually be fifth, at which point you might as well stop keeping track. It's either that or second cousins twice removed or something…I can never keep on top of how that stuff works." She muttered thinking of the massive family trees most pureblood families kept.

Hermione, looked down before quickly looking at her again. "Well it's nice to meet you again Auror Tonks."

She tipped her head at her. "You as well kiddo." She then turned to consider Harry. "So, Hadrian?" She asked her tone curious.

"Ah, yeah, I prefer my full name. Harry just sounds…I don't know. Point is I prefer Hadrian generally. But I suppose seeing as you're family you can call me Harry if you really want to." She nodded her thanks for the concession. It was a nice change to have her relation to someone be acknowledged positively. He considered her. "So, you want to join us for breakfast?"

She was surprised. He really seemed to have no problem just accepting her. "Sure." It was downright unnatural was what it was…

* * *

Harry, no Hadrian, led the way down to the great hall. And Tonks noted that she was looking forward to the opportunity to enjoy a Hogwarts Breakfast again. It was mostly quiet when they entered the hall. Most students were too sleepy to be making much of a ruckus just yet.

This mostly ended when Flitwick approached the table and started handing out timetables to the students. She noticed Hermione, definitely a Ravenclaw, was fidgeting anxiously. Hadrian on the other hand appeared totally at ease.

Flitwick paused when he got to them. "Ah, Miss Tonks, so good to see you again. It has been some time hasn't it?" He squeaked happily.

She nodded grinning. "Yes professor, but it's going to be nice being back here for a while." Flitwick always had been one of her favourites.

He smiled happily and handed off the schedules to Hermione and Hadrian before hurrying off again.

Hermione looked it over quickly, "Oh, it looks like we'll be having Defence first thing today…"

Hadrian nodded slowly as he considered his own. "Should be interesting."

Tonks had trouble containing what even she would have termed as an evil grin. "Oh, with Moody as your professor you'd better believe it will be." She said chortling happily to herself.

Hermione looked worried at this declaration. "Why?"

"Moody trained me, I know what he likes to teach." Tonks said grinning.

Hadrian nodded taking a bite of food and pointing with his fork. "Moody has a bit of a reputation." They both turned to look at him at that. "He's reputed to be one of the best Aurors to have served in living memory. He's also got a reputation for unconventional attitudes and tactics as well as playing fast and loose with the rules."

Tonks nodded snorting a little in amusement. "That's one way of putting it."

Hermione looked confused. "How do you know—" Her expression cleared. "Oh! You've met him before haven't you?"

He nodded easily. "Yes, but it was just in passing really. He was more interested in speaking with Tobias."

"Tobias?" Hermione asked. She was making Tonks' task exceedingly easy, she barely had to ask half the time to learn something new about Harry.

"My father, in all but blood." Hadrian said solemnly.

Tonks cleared her throat, strictly speaking this was exactly the kind of stuff she needed to find more about. But she had to come at it obliquely. "And how was he acquainted with Mad-Eye?"

Hadrian shrugged dishing some more food onto his plate. "He always said they were in a similar field of work."

Tonks filed that away as an artfully disguised way of telling her absolutely bloody nothing. Apparently Hermione agreed. "You're very good at giving answers without saying it all aren't you?" She noted.

Hadrian chuckled and nodded smiling thinly. "Okay fine, both of them were in law enforcement."

Tonks blinked at that. "Your father was an Auror?"

He shook his head. "No, and neither was he a bobby in case you're wondering, but that's all I'll say." He gave her a pointed look. "Look, I know that one way or the other what Tonks hears will have to get around. It's not her fault, it's her job." He said explaining to Hermione. "Now most of those who she'd be telling I have no problem knowing, and I'd have no problem telling. But there's others who'd, one way or the other, overhear or otherwise obtain the information who are less benevolent."

Tonks looked him over in a new light, the boy was clearly more savvy than he let on. She'd need to reassess her approach when it came to him. Not that her current approach hadn't already netted her a wealth of information. It was strange that he could be aware of what she was up to and yet seem completely unconcerned. She was also glad he apparently didn't hold it against her. She liked the lad, she didn't want to lose the new family she'd apparently found.

Still what he was saying was interesting. "You think the Aurors have leaks?"

He shrugged. "All organizations have leaks."

She nodded, it was true after all. "Fair enough."

Still, from a professional standpoint, she was somewhat concerned a teenager, barely fourteen years of age, was apparently skilled enough with this kind of operation to recognize it on sight. It was even more distressing that he knew exactly what was going on and yet didn't believe it a problem.

They finished their meal in relative silence before they started ambling towards the door. It was at this point that Hermione offered an opinion. "You make it sound like your father is a spy…"

Hadrian offered a startled but apparently delighted laugh. "No, he's most certainly not that." He seemed to find the very notion highly amusing.

He was still chuckling when they arrived at the defence classroom, at which point he turned to her again. "You coming in with us Tonks?"

She had to fight the urge to rub her hands in anticipation. "Yeah I am." She was seriously anticipating seeing Moody being forced to handle a bunch of teenagers.

They entered the classroom, Hadrian and Hermione moving to the front to claim desks there, she moving into an unobtrusive corner. Not because she was trying to avoid Mad-Eye's attention, it was more that she wanted a clear view of the fireworks.

* * *

Hermione was nervous. This was a somewhat perpetual state of being for her while at Hogwarts, but this instance in particular was for a number of reasons. First of course was the uncertainty caused by the arrival of a new teacher and Tonks hadn't been exactly reassuring in this regard. Second, but never the less present in her mind was the anxiety Hadrian had unintentionally injected into her life.

It had been some time since anyone had approached her with anything that even vaguely resembled friendship. It was the first time in in close to a decade that it had been a boy. And though she hated to admit it, she wasn't certain what to make of it. Her experience with most people was that they were not, under any circumstances to be trusted with her feelings.

However, thus far Hadrian had been nothing but supportive and friendly, if admittedly a bit secretive. It was therefore more than a little startling, the small fit of jealousy that she'd experienced upon Harry's interaction with and introduction of Tonks.

It was, she was more than prepared to admit, a completely ridiculous reaction on her part. Firstly because Tonk was here because her job required it. Second Tonks was a relative and therefore had more right to befriending Hadrian than she did. To top it all off she fully understood that just because he was apparently friendly with Tonks didn't mean he couldn't be friendly with her too.

It was highly annoying, she knew it had to be those blasted hormones again, blowing everything hideously out of proportion, and there was nothing she could do about it.

It was thanks to this general state of nervous energy, that the bang of the door opening and Professor Moody's appearance, elicited a startled yelp from her. Thankfully she didn't appear to be the only one who had been startled.

The man considered them darkly, eyeing the room suspiciously. "Well, you're all here then I see…" he nodded to Tonks as he stumped his way further into the room. "Good."

He leaned his staff against the table at the front of the class and pulled flask from his hip and took a draw on it before continuing, somehow Hermione was sure it wasn't full of water. "I've been looking over your course load from the past few years, and I have to say I wasn't terribly impressed." he grumped, stumping around the desk and sitting himself heavily in his chair.

"Yer first year was basically a write off." he drawled. "Second year was that idiot Lockhart and Third was the only one in which you got a decent education, so you're actually up on dangerous creatures for the moment." He noted grimacing.

"But you lot are every last one of you dangerously behind on combat theory and curses." He noted, nodding to himself. "What do you lot know about fighting?" He barked skeptically.

When he waited patiently for an answer it became clear that wasn't as rhetorical as it had sounded. Tentative hands rose into the air. "Yes, you," he pointed sharply at Anthony Goldstein.

"Uh—Don't get hit?" He suggested weakly.

In years to come Hermione would remember Mad-Eye Moody's expression at that answer with fondness. It quite clearly said _Bloody Hell and I've got to teach this lot?_ His hand strayed towards his hip flask before returning hastily to his desk. He was clearly fighting the urge to roll his eyes when he answered, as civilly as he could manage. Hermione distinctly heard snickering coming from Tonks' corner. "I suppose that's a fair point. It is after all better to not be there when a spell comes through. Anyone else?" His voice suggested a small touch of desperation.

"We had a duelling club in second year." Padma offered uncertainly.

He appeared to turn a little green, and Hermione got the distinct impression he was wondering if he should bang his head on the desk or if that would be bad taste. "Oh—yeah, right I heard about that…" he growled.

He sighed, and cast his eyes skyward as though praying for divine intervention. "Right, fine. So you know how to ponce about and put on a show for the person trying to kill you and you know to try and get out of the way of a spell. Wonderful…"

He got to his feet and started pacing, considering, possibly trying to readjust his lesson plans. "Right, I guess we'd better start with the basics. What do you lot know about which curses are most heavily punished under Ministry Law?" he asked, slowly.

She raised her hand almost before she realized she knew the answer, nearly clocking Hadrian around the ear. Thankfully he didn't appear to mind. Moody paused considering her. "Yes Miss Granger?"

"The three unforgivable curses sir!" She blurted.

He nodded, a bit relieved it seemed. "Very good, can you name them?

She nodded enthusiastically. "The Imperius, the Cruciatus and the Killing Curse."

Professor Moody nodded sharply. "Right, Five points to Ravenclaw." He barked offhandedly, then paused considering. His eyes, independently of one another of course, before both zeroing on Hadrian. "Potter, you know how these curses work?" It was really more of a statement than a question as he pointed at the boy in question.

Hadrian cocked his head slightly. "Do you mean what they do, or how they do what they do?" He asked thoughtfully.

Moody seemed surprised at the pointed question. "How," he clarified.

Hadrian nodded easily. "The Imperious Curse works by overriding the logic centres of a person's brain with an externally induced bioelectric charge. It then focuses its efforts on producing positive feedback hormones in the brain's pleasure centres, making its actions seem benign and pleasant. The final layer of the curse is the instruction itself. With the logic centres overthrown and the positive feedback loop in effect, it is quite easy to make the brain think its doing something of its own volition." He ignored the startled looks this had generated and continued, his eyes vacant as he thought back to something.

"The cruciatus curse works similarly in that it features an artificially induced bioelectric charge. This charge is applied to every pain receptor in the body. The more power put into the spell, the more pain receptors activated." He rolled his shoulders idly while he considered. "Finally is the killing curse. Avada Kedavra, which basically translates to "As I speak, death." This spell works by using the spell's energy to simultaneously and universally sever every nerve cell in the body at the same time. This effectively severs the mind, body, soul connection. Without the nervous system the body is essentially a bag of meat and bone. Your mind is obliterated in an instant as the pathways which form thought are rubbed out. Therefore you are effectively dead even though cell's metabolic processes will continue for a brief period after that. That will cease generally within an hour or two at most."

The room was silent as Moody considered him. "That was…more detailed an answer than I was expecting." he gruffed. "That almost sounded like one of those bloody muggle science features…"

Hadrian nodded. "That's because that's essentially what it is sir. If you know where to look you can get data obtained via the scientific method on such things. For example, you could find out how Avada Kedavra worked by examining a tissue sample from the victim under an electron microscope."

Moody appeared dubious. "I'll take your word for it. But in essence, yeah, he's correct." he noted. "The Imperius curse overrides the part of you that doesn't want to do it, and then makes you feel good about it. The Cruciatus lights your nerves off like they're on fire. And the Killing curse severs mind, body and soul from each other."

Hermione had been furiously taking notes. She had, like everyone else been shocked by the response Hadrian had delivered. It had however rung true with her from the beginning and so she'd made sure to get it all down on parchment. She wondered if she would be able to convince him to tell her where to find those studies…

Moody was nodding, pacing slightly at the front of the class. "Now obviously, I'm not about to show you how the killing curse or a torture curse work. But I've got a special sanction from the Ministry to allow you to feel the effects of the Imperius under controlled circumstances." He noted their worried expressions but just waved irritably at them. "You have to give permission first, don't you worry about that." he grumbled.

"So!" he barked, causing some of them to jump. "Do we have a volunteer?"

There were a lot of hesitant glances were shared between the various students. Hermione for her part looked at Hadrian who raised his eyebrows at her and shrugged before he put up his hand. Several others followed his into the air.

She summoned her courage and hesitantly raised her own too.

* * *

Tonks watched the gathered students with interest as several of them put up their hands. _A game bunch for a pack of Ravenclaws, I'll give 'em that._ She noted to herself.

Hermione in particular of those present struck her as a bit timid, but maybe there was more to her than there appeared?

The one lad who'd spoken before, causing such an entertaining reaction from Mad-Eye, went first. And….Predictably he ended up doing a flowery rendition of the polka.

Moody paused as he let the embarrassed boy sit and glared at most of them darkly. "Now, some of you may think it fairly funny I was able to get him to make a fool of himself. But keep this in mind." He cautioned. "This curse can be used to make you do damn near anything, It was used in the last war to turn family members against one another. Do terrible things. I could literally have made Mr Goldstein do anything. Including kill himself…" Any joviality which had been present was sucked out of the room.

"Now then, who's next?" he growled.

Padma went next, with no noticeable improvement over Anthony. Next it was Hermione's turn, and Tonks winced in sympathy as the clearly nervous girl limped slightly up to the front of the class. She hoped Moody was kind enough to spare her trying to dance like the others had.

She needn't have worried it turned out when her faith in the old man was rewarded. He had the girl sing I'm a little teapot instead. And she was impressed when the girl noticeably struggled against his control, her voice warbling harshly.

Moody released the spell and the girl visibly sagged in relief as she stopped singing. "Very good Miss Granger, five points to Ravenclaw." he congratulated gruffly.

He called up Hadrian after waiting for her to return to her seat. Tonks watched intently as Moody set up to launch the spell and then hit the boy with the spell. She gave a start as she realized he'd hit him with the full strength at his command, what was he playing at? She was even more startled when something unexpected happened. Hadrian cocked his head at him, one of his arms shaking slightly and his fingers twitching but didn't otherwise react.

Moody gave the instruction again, with more force in his voice. And to her increasing shock the shaking actually slowed and and smoothed out entirely, the twitching halting. He gave the instruction one last time and Hadrian shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

And for the first time all class, and the first time in years Tonks once again saw Moody's face crack into the closest thing to a grin he ever managed. "Very good Potter, ten points to Ravenclaw." he motioned for Harry to relax as he put away his wand. Harry slipped into a position Tonks recognized as parade rest. "Feel like telling us how you managed that?"

Hadrian's lips quirked in an ever so slight smile. "There was a voice in my head, telling me that what I was being told to do was stupid, that what you wanted was ridiculous. The more I focused on that one voice, the easier it became to just say no to the one from the curse."

Moody nodded, in agreement, and Tonks herself found herself doing the same. That was exactly the method you used when you were taught by the Aurors to resist the curse. "Yes, excellent. Hmmm—" he cast his eyes about the room. "Miss Granger? Do you feel up to trying what he's just suggested?" He asked curiously.

The girl hesitated then nodded and got back to her feet. Soon enough Moody had her under the spell again. Only this time she reacted differently. She started humming and shaking but this time she didn't sing. Tonks felt her eyebrows rise in surprise, more to her than there appeared indeed. Moody pushed, and her mouth opened but no sound came out, she'd frozen, completely still. He released her and she slumped in relief. Moody patted her on the shoulder encouragingly. "Not bad lass, not bad at all. Practice a bit and you'll be able to shake it off too. Now any other takers?"

In the end, only the Patil girl also managed to resist as well, though not as effectively as either Hadrian or Hermione. She still managed to stop herself from doing as instructed. Finally the bell rang and it was time for class to be let out. Moody looked more pleased than he had early on. "Good, I want the lot of you to read the chapter on the unforgivables in your text before next class. Dismissed."

Tonks was thoughtful following that little show. She'd been hit with the Imperious before for training. She'd even been hit with the cruciatus under controlled conditions, but she'd never, not once, seen someone manage what Hadrian had on the first try.

It was a curious notion that, and the fact that Mad-Eye and him were in some way acquainted had her curious. It was clearly time for her to speak with her old mentor. But first… She stopped the pair of teenagers as they headed for the back of the room. "Good job you two, that was impressive." She congratulated.

Hermione appeared downcast, "I didn't manage it the first time…"

Tonks snorted. "Hermione, before today I've never seen someone manage it the first time, or even resist it the second. That you managed it once you'd heard how it was done is impressive." She comforted, then turned her attention to Hadrian who was nodding agreement. "As for you, you don't understand the meaning of impossible do you?"

He merely chuckled before sending her a mock salute and walking out of the room with Hermione.

Tonks watched them go before turning and pacing across the room to Moody who was once again seat at his desk. "Hey Mad-Eye," She greeted. "You got a minute to talk?"

He glanced at her, his magical eye zipping about to follow various students from the room. He nodded. "I think I can spare a moment, but first what colour was your hair the day we met?"

She rolled her eyes. It figured, get the old codger alone and he was just as paranoid as ever. "Turquoise,"

He grunted sounding unconvinced. "I would have called it aqua…" He grumbled but got up and gestured for her to follow. Which she did, chuckling.

* * *

"What was that about Mad-Eye?" She asked, not waiting once he closed the door behind her. "I've never heard of someone throwing off Imperius first try. Have you done that before with him?"

He shook his head. "No, and I don't rightly know what that was about, the boy knows more than I expected that's for sure…" he muttered, and took a sip from his flask.

She cocked her head at him. "You two have met before haven't you?" At his questioning look she explained. "He mentioned it,"

His gnarled eyebrows quirked briefly, "Did he now? Yeah, sort of," He hedged sitting himself down again. "Met with his father a couple times over the years, didn't realize just who he was until last night though…"

"What can you tell me about him? She asked.

He gave her a suspicious look. "Who's asking, you or Dumbledore?"

She sighed. "Strictly speaking it would be Madam Bones, but I take your point,"

Mad-Eye grunted shaking his head. "Huh, Albus never did know when to keep his nose out of other people's business." He considered her darkly. "Personally, think it'd be better to get all the facts and make your judgements before you pass along anything you might regret later lass." He cautioned.

That brought her up short. "What do you mean."

He grumbled and sat back. "Look lass, I've not shared intel on contacts with the Ministry before, why? Cuz I know it'd get misused and the Auror's would be out a damn good source of information. Potter's like that okay? It's going to be— exciting, to be around."

She considered that. "You saying Harry's father is one of your contacts?"

He rolled his eyes at having to spell it out. "Yes, and I won't tell you now't about him like I said. I protect my contacts. However as old Tobias has been the one raising the lad you might want to consider developing a working relationship with him. Me and Tobias, we're the old war horses, the veterans, but you and he are the new generation."

She nodded, thinking that over. Then looked to him questioningly. "I've got to tell Amelia something Madeye, if only to keep Dumbledore off her back until I decide…"

He nodded, conceding the point. "Fair enough, the stubborn old fool will keep after it like a dog worrying a bone." he paused considering. "I'd tell them this then, the boy's as straight as an arrow if Tobias raised him, you needn't worry on that account. And he's got plenty of magical talent to boot. Do not underestimate him…" he cautioned.

She nods. "Okay…anything you can tell me in confidence, I have to protect the boy after all?" She noted dryly.

He cocked his head slightly. "That's what you're doing is it?" She nodded, it really was part of her duties after all. He nodded slightly. "Then I'll tell you this, expect to be surprised. Don't count him out in a fight, he's likely got more tricks up his sleeve if Tobias was anything to go by."

"That's awfully vague Mad-Eye." She sighed in irritation.

He shrugged. "Like I said, it's really better if you figure it out yourself."

She nodded, accepting that for now. "Fine, you free later for a drink?"

He peered at her suspiciously. "Hoping to squeeze a little more out of me are you? You'll have to do better than that girl." he growled.

She rolled her eyes. "Actually, I just feel like drinking after this conversation." She noted sardonically.

He snorted, amused. "We'll see, might just swing round the Three Broomsticks after supper yeah…"

* * *

The rest of the day passed with relatively little in the way of incident. Charms class went well, Hermione was pleased that her summer studying had paid off. It was also oddly comforting that while Hadrian was talented he didn't surpass her in this class like he did in Defence.

Hermione didn't have many things to be proud of in the world, but her marks were one of them. Losing her hard earned reputation as the best student in her year would be a blow to her already battered confidence.

However dinner proved more interesting than the rest of the classes combined. She and Hadrian had been sitting quietly eating dinner with Tonks, who had rejoined them just before supper when the evening post arrived.

Even Hadrian appeared surprised when he received a piece of mail from a tawny owl. Just staring at the envelope in consternation.

"What is it Hadrian?" She asked curious.

"Never received mail from anyone who wasn't Tobias…" He noted sounding confused.

She peered at the blank envelope. "No sender?"

He shrugged turning it over in his hands. "Not that I can tell."

Tonks had perked up and was looking on with interest. "Er—I hate to butt in, but would you mind if I scanned that for traps before you open it?"

Hadrian considered then handed it over. Tonks fiddled with it, performing a couple sensory spells on it before handing it back seeming satisfied.

He opened it tentatively and peered at the letter. "It's a letter, unsigned." he noted turning it over to be sure. "They say they're pleased that I'm attending Hogwarts, and look forward to observing my progress with interest. Says my parents were good people, and that they hope I'll make them proud." He sounded a bit flummoxed by it all.

Tonks and Hermione shared his expression. It was bizarre for a relatively benign message to be unsigned. They considered the Owl which was apparently awaiting his reply.

He jotted out a quick note with some parchment from his bag, grumbling to himself about not just using pen and paper. The owl took it and flew off.

* * *

Amelia Bones stood at the table in her home's kitchen. She was sipping a cup of coffee while she read the report from Auror Tonks. It had to be coffee, in case one were curious, no self respecting law officer the world over worth their salt, who had run late night patrol down a dark alley with the filth would deign to drink tea over coffee.

The report made for interesting reading to say the least. Not just because of what it said, but what it was pointedly not saying. She knew Tonks had her reservations about this assignment. It was only right after all, but she knew the woman would not let them get in the way of doing her duty. If Tonks was holding something back, it was with good reason.

This was a concern she could shift to the back burner for now, she decided. She had more pressing concerns such as preparing a school and the nearby magical village for visitors before they actually arrived in three days time.

She'd forward some of Tonks' preliminary findings to Dumbledore, encoded in the most obscure and frustrating legalese and law enforcement jargon she could think up. Then she'd get back to the real work at hand.

Her job was difficult enough as it was without Dumbledore's interference. Crouch Senior was now scheduled for trial. Evidence had been found that he'd been secretly harbouring his son for years.

Add to that the complications this tournament and the associated busy work were having on her job….And the fact that one of her better agents was now stuck on what was in essence baby sitting duty…

Harry—No, Hadrian if what this report said was right, knew a lot more than he was letting on. He was acquainted with Mad-Eye, though the latter hadn't recognized him at the time. He knew not only how to fight the Imperious but how it and the other unforgivables worked in minute detail…

And this—Tobias, whoever he was had raised Hadrian, to apparently be a fairly normal teenage boy. Not drunk on fame and glory like others in his position might have been.

No, she decided, she wouldn't let what concerns she had dominate her actions going forward, but that didn't mean she wouldn't be mulling it all over in her head. And Amelia Bones had a good head on her shoulders.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Hope you enjoyed that. Hope to hear what you guys think.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Warnings are listed before the prologue.

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

Tonks swore quietly under her breath as she turned to meet Harry as he returned from his morning workout two days later.

She'd gotten up even earlier this morning in the hopes of catching him on his way there. But to her chagrin, and more than a little disbelief he was already gone by the time she arrived.

"How in the name of Merlin do you get up so early?" She asked in lieu of greeting.

He gave her a puzzled look. "I'm always up this early. Five o'clock every day."

She blinked at him in confusion. "You get up at bloody five o'clock every day?"

He nods, "Yeah, always have, as long as I can remember."

She shook her head to clear it of this notion, "And where do you do this workout?" He gave her a puzzled expression, so she decided to clarify. "Harry, I'm supposed to bodyguard you right?" He gave her a nod. "How am I supposed to do that when you're out on your own when nobody's around, and I don't even know where you are?"

"Sorry, I was actually wondering why you assume it's working out I'm doing?" She gave his sweat drenched clothing a pointed look and he smiled. "I exercise yeah," he agreed. "But I'm not sure I'd call it a work out…" he cocked his head considering. "Tell you what show up here at five thirty tomorrow and I'll show you where I go."

Tonks sighed, resigning herself to getting up at that ungodly hour. "Okay, fine. Thank you."

They wandered into the common room and after Harry had run off for a shower, met up with Hermione, who was also up bright and early to head down to breakfast, Tonks didn't know it but this would become their routine in the days to come.

They were at the Ravenclaw table piling food on their plates when Hermione spoke. "So…Hadrian, I was wondering." She began uncertainly. "You mentioned that there are reports that explain how various curses and spells function. You know using the scientific method? You mentioned it in DADA a couple days ago, I was wondering if you could tell me where to find those."

Hadrian shook his head chuckling ruefully, Hermione looked put out by this response. "I can't tell you where to get them, BUT I can get you copies for you on request. What ones were you wanting?" He asked curiously.

Hermione seemed perplexed by the fact she'd need to go through him, but accepted it in the hopes of gaining access to that knowledge. "Oh—Um, I was wondering about the Reducto Curse and the Expelliarmus spell…" She ventured uncertainly.

He nodded. "I'll send a message asking for them at supper, they should arrive by tomorrow." He promised.

"Thanks Hadrian." Hermione said happily returning to her meal.

They continued eating in silence for a time, and this time it was Tonks who broke it. "So, what class do you kids have next?"

Hadrian's mouth was full so Hermione answered. "Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Hagrid."

Tonks nodded, thinking that over. "That should be fun, you'll like Hagrid I think Hadrian." At his curious look, yup he was still chewing, she explained. "He's really nice, was the games keeper back when I was here." She pointed at him sternly. "Don't let his size fool you, he's a big teddy bear." She admonished. Hadrian nodded thoughtfully and they returned to their meal.

* * *

As the trio made their way down to Hagrid's hut, it came into view as they rounded a copse of trees. A roughly hewn cabin with a sod roof, and one of the biggest dogs Hermione had ever seen chained up on the porch watching them. Despite his name, Fang was as big a teddy bear as Hagrid, and a lot less courageous.

They wandered down to where the rest of the students were generally milling around. And to her disappointment found that they'd been paired with the Gryffindors this year. As evidenced by the obnoxious twerp himself hollering excitedly. "I hear he's got a Chimera he's going to show us this year!"

Hermione, often regretted her almost obsessive need to correct stupidity, and this occasion would prove no different. "Chimera aren't covered until seventh year Ronald, and even then they wouldn't have a live one. They're on the Ministry's—" That's as far as she got before the regret set in and Ronald rounded on her.

"Oy! I didn't ask you did I know-it-all? So why don't you shut your fat gob?" He demanded his face reddening.

She noticed Hadrian's countenance darken out of the corner of her eye and he stepped forward. But Tonks was faster. "Ronald Weasley isn't it?" She asked. "Another of Arthur and Molly's ain't you?" She asked faux cheerfully.

He drew himself up proudly, someone knew his name! "Who's askin'?"

"My name's Tonks," She greeted still pretending affability. Her next words took the wind out of his sails. "I'm an Auror with the Ministry, know your dad actually. Nice fellow, soft spoken, never said a nasty thing about anyone who wasn't a Death Eater." Ron apparently didn't like where this was going judging by the look on his face. "I wonder, how he'd like his son verbally abusing another student?" She asked rhetorically.

"He wouldn' like it one bi'" remarked Hagrid sidling into the clearing and giving Ron a dark look, the boy shrank a bit, clearly paler than he had been. "I know Arthur Weasley sure enough Tonks, good seein' ya again girl," He noted nodding to her pleasantly. Then turned his eye suspiciously back to Ron. "And he never held with that kinda nonsense." he growled.

He pointed a finger at Ron, "So just you go rememberin' tha' Ronald Weasley, next time you thinkin' of runnin' at the mouth in my class eh?" Hagrid straightened a little and looked to the class at large who were watching this with fascination, Hagrid wasn't usually the type to dress someone down. "An' it just so turns out she's right anyhow. No, I won't be havin' a Chimera in my class this year, even for my seventh years…" This would have been more encouraging if most of the class hadn't heard him mutter under his breath that it wasn't for lack of trying.

Ron was sullen, and kept throwing her angry glares, which she chose to ignore in light of the support she'd received. It was as if he thought it were her fault he had made an idiot of himself. "Now then who else 'ave we got?" Hagrid asked glancing them over. "Ah 'adrian, heard you was in Ravenclaw!" He said happily. "Good on ye' take after yer mum in the brains department did ya'? Good." He nodded to himself absently.

"Now, I though' I'd 'ave something more exciting for you this year givin' the tournament, but the Ministry decided that what I had in mind was a little too much for our excitable foreigners to 'andle." he grumbled. "Load of 'ogswash I thought, but they're the ones who make the rules aren' they?" He sighed. "So I came up with somethin' a bit different."

He drew himself up and put his hands on his hips proudly. "Semi-humanoid non-sapient critters!" He proclaimed happily.

This was, as one might expect with a pack of fourteen year olds, met with deafening silence. "Er—wha'?" Ron asked clearly stupefied.

Hagrid slumped a bit in disappointment at the vast amounts of confusion this was almost universally met with. Tonks came to his rescue. "He's talking about creatures which are roughly human shaped, but which aren't classified by the Ministry as fully sapient. Gnomes, Trolls, Yetis and so forth…"

Hagrid nodded a bit more happily. "Aye, you would know about tha' wouldn' you Tonksie? Always said you woulda done well in care…" he said proudly. "She's right, but I figured Gnomes is kinda borin' an' all. I know you have 'em in your backyard Weasley," he noted idly itching at his beard, before he brightened. "So I found something a mite bigger…" He led them around the back of the paddock to a pen, with a particularly cantankerous and foul smelling creature inside.

"This!" He barked happily. "You lot, is what you call a Gnoll!"

They stared at the odorous creature with a mixture of horror and fascination. In return it stared at them, itched it's loin clothed behind and then cackled loudly, in a distinctly Hyena like manner at them.

Hagrid grinned happily. "Righ' and same to you!" He said seriously to the Gnoll. "Now then, who can tell me somethin' about Gnolls…"

Hermione raised her hand, but so did Hadrian. Hagrid turned to consider the two of them, but Hadrian lowered his hand gesturing that he'd defer to her.

She bobbed her head in thanks, and began reciting a bit of what she knew. "Gnolls are thought to be the offspring of the famously failed first attempts at creating a were-hyena. Though they themselves lack any kind of transformational abilities, or the ability to confer their condition through a bite like a werewolf."

Hagrid nodded. "Very good 'Mione. Anyone else?" Hadrian raised his hand again. Hagrid pointed to him. "Yeah 'adrian, what ya got?"

"Gnolls are mostly found in Africa and central Asia, though there are a couple introduced packs in North America I'm told." He began. "They exhibit primitive tribal behaviour as well as very basic tool and clothing making abilities. However they lack any magical abilities…Unless being particularly foul smelling is a magical talent I haven't heard about yet…" he noted wrinkling his nose.

"Aye, you both got it right," The half-giant professor agreed. "Five points to Ravenclaw. Now, the thing you need ta remember 'bout Gnolls an' other Semi-Humanoids. Is that they may not be full human smart in a way we'd recognize, like Goblins, elves or centaurs. But they ain't necessarily dumb either." he warned.

"This fellow 'as found his way out of the cage three times before I managed a setup that he couldn't sneak out of. An' let me tell you, the Centaurs get mighty shirty when they find 'im wandering around." He noted half talking to himself as much as to them.

"Somethin' else ta remember?" he said shaking out of that. "Gnolls is strong they are. Can rip your arms right out of your socket."

Ron raised his hand with a bored expression, he didn't wait to get called on. "Yeah, that's great and all, but what do they do?" He asked.

"Do?" Hagrid seemed flummoxed by that.

"Yeah, what are they for? I mean, near as I can tell they just stink up the place and look ugly. Why should we care?"

Hagrid considered him, clearly put out by his tone. "Gnolls ain't for anything. Not that a creature needs to be useful to exist Weasley…But maybe, just maybe when you mess up your apparitions test and end up in Zimbabwe and you run into one, you might wanna know what they're all 'bout?" he suggested grumpily. "You know, so you don't insult it and get your bits ripped off?" he suggested, as Ron sank into another sullen silence at the snickers from those gathered.

"Now, things neve' to do around a Gnoll, never turn your back on them, they get insulted that you trust 'em not to eat you." He noted happily. "Never try and feet them plants, it gives em horrendous gas." As though the creature didn't smell like a sewer already. "An neve', I mean neve' call one dog face."

At this point the Gnoll proceeded to go ballistic and started shaking the bars, cackling hysterically. Hagrid considered it for a while before nodding as it gradually settled down. "Right, like tha'" He tossed a steak through the bars and the Gnoll fell on it, all claws and teeth. "Things they like? Red meat, preferably dead and having been sitting in the sun for a day or two at least. Oh!" He barked, remembering something and coming to a stop. He reached through the bars and started scratching it behind the ear. "They get really confused and—" The Gnoll keeled over and it's leg started twitching. "Pass out when you do this. Don' know why. Though they seem less ill tempered once they finally come around."

Hermione was determined never to meet a Gnoll in the wild if what she had seen today was one which could be described as "less ill tempered."

Hagrid stopped the three of them as class ended. "'ar—'adrian I mean." he greeted barely missing a beat. "You mind holding up for a second?" he asked ambling over.

Hadrian turned to him, blinking up at him surprised. "Yes, Professor Hagrid?"

"Sorry ta bother ya' but I neve' got the chance to meet you after that night'…" he paused reconsidering his approach. "Shouldn' have said that, terrible business tha'." he chastised himself. "But I made something for you a while back, and thought you might apprecia' it." He rummaged in one of his pockets drawing out a number of strange and wonderful miscellanea before finding what he was looking for. A relatively small book, which he dutifully handed over to Hadrian.

Hadrian dutifully opened it and stared at the pictures of those inside. Hermione who was standing next to him could tell, even having never met the people that they had to have been Hadrian's parents. The man had the same roguish grin and dark hair, the woman shared his eyes and thoughtful expression.

"Ah—" Hadrian said nodding. He cleared his throat. "Thank you Hagrid…" He managed, his throat a little tight even to her ears.

Hagrid just smile sympathetically and patted him on the shoulder. "Wasn' a problem."

"I—I appreciate it, and your class was really good, thank you." Hadrian said sincerely rubbing at his eyes quickly.

Hagrid chuckled. "Well, thanks for sayin' so lad."

Hadrian, appeared to be searching for something particularly positive to say, in gratitude for the gift. "I'm impressed you managed to get a hold of a Gnoll. I was under the impression they're pretty rare even in the wild…"

Hagrid nodded soberly. "Yeah, shame tha' isn't it? I mean sure, stinky over there's a mite odorous even for me, but…It's too bad, the world's gettin' mighty small for creatures like them…"

Hadrian nodded. "Shame there's no Magical Zoos…"

This appeared to confuse Hagrid. "Zoos?"

Hermione glanced at Tonks who shrugged, "The magical world doesn't have zoos, though I know what you're talking about thanks to my dad, he took me to the one in London…"

Hadrian nodded thoughtfully, "Zoos are like…these huge parks full of pens and enclosures, where they keep example of various creatures from around the world." he explained dutifully.

"Wha' you mean like a menagerie?" Hagrid asked curious.

"Sort of, except zoos nowadays are intended to allow everyday folks to see animals they wouldn't normally or protect animals which are dying out." he shrugged. "They can't save them all of course, but some species have been brought back because of zoos."

"Are you serious?" Hagrid asked sounding amazed.

"Yeah, not everybody thinks zoos are a good idea of course, I mean ideally animals could exist freely in the wild anywhere and people could see them safely now and then. But we both know that's not always possible…" Hadrian trailed off seeing the dreamy look entering Hagrid's eye.

"A magical zoo?" the Half-Giant said speculatively.

Hadrian chuckled. "Uh—right. Well it was nice talking to you Hagrid, thanks for the pictures?" He said backing away a bit.

Hagrid shook out of his mild daze. "Huh? oh right, yeah. You're welcome 'adrian…see you 'round?" The man said by way of farewell.

Tonks spoke up as they walked up the steps into the castle. "You have no idea what you've just unleashed do you?" she asked.

Hadrian chuckled and nodded. "Oh, I absolutely know what I've just done." He said grinning. "What I meant to do all along."

Tonks barked a laugh. "You sir, are an evil genius"

* * *

Sirius Black watched a group of people walking away from the area near Hagrid's hut. He had fond memories of that place. He'd made his escape last year from the Ministry when they got too close for comfort by hijacking one of the Half-Giant's Hippogriffs.

He turned away and stalked back into the cave stretching a bit to encourage the stiffness to leave his back. In truth he didn't expect it would ever leave entirely, not after spending so many years in a cramped cell in Azkaban.

He spotted the letter open on the large rock he used as a table. Harry's letter had been…interesting. The boy had dutifully thanked him for his kind words, but understandably wanted to know who was sending him letters.

He couldn't put off answering such a question forever. He'd need a new approach to all this. Perhaps he could send the boy a gift. Problem was he didn't even know what the lad liked….

* * *

That evening in the late issue of the Daily Prophet there was a report all about one Harry James Potter. It was, Hadrian was assured, just as ridiculous an excuse for journalism as all their other work.

It was flashy and gaudy. Declaring in big letters **Boy-Who-Lived Prefers To Be Called Hadrian!** with sub headers scattered across the page randomly. **Boy-Who-Lived in Ravenclaw!** or **Why not Gryffindor?** and **Champion of the Underdog!** The big sticking point Hadrian ran into was the one which asked **Why Has The Boy-Who-Lived Shunned Wizarding Britain's Elite?**

Hadrian stared at that one in particular confusion for a time before folding the paper back up and turning his attention to Tonks. "Does Wizarding Britain have libel laws?"

She seemed startled by the question. "Yes…But they aren't enforced that I've ever seen." She noted sounding troubled.

He grunted slightly, "Might be time to change that…"

She blinked at him uncertainly. "Really? I thought you wanted to stay out of the public eye?"

He sagged slightly nodding. "True enough, but I can't let this kind of thing take a grip. Imagine the mess they could create for me if they kept on with this." he explained at her questioning expression. "I'm already their favourite chew toy apparently. If I let them think that tearing me down is more fun than telling the truth about me it'll never end."

Tonks was hesitant but spoke up. "I might know someone if you're really serious about this…"

He nodded. "Better to hold off until I know more I think. But if you'd let them know I may be interested in their services in the near future, I'd appreciate it."

* * *

Hermione gave a start as Cho Chang slammed down in the seat next to her. "Alright Bookworm, how did you do it?"

Hermione blinked in confusion taking in Cho's irate demeanour. She had to fight the urge to sigh, she should have known this was coming, it was the first time since arriving at Hogwarts she'd been without Hadrian as an escort.

She'd received a note from a very polite elf indicating he would be late to breakfast as he had business with Tonks to handle. Whatever that meant. Hadrian was apparently the king of secrets. She shook that off irritably, that wasn't precisely fair. Hadrian wasn't and shouldn't be required to explain his every action to her. Just as she never explained everything she did to him.

"Do what?" She asked, feeling a swell of exasperation at the whole situation.

Cho waved irritably, "How did you convince the bloody Boy-Who-Lived to stick around you, you?" She demanded angrily, clearly the mere concept that Hadrian preferred her company to Cho's mortally offended the girl in some way.

Hermione for her part was offended in turn by the other girl's attitude. The derisive tone of the question had particularly stung, but she forced that down and answered her. "I bumped into him in Diagon Alley and we talked, then when he found me on the train he asked to join us in that compartment. Besides, what do you care?" She noted, trying to mask her distaste for the other girl.

Cho glared at her, but ignored the question as irrelevant. "That's it? If that was all why can't I get him to pay attention to me?"

Hermione couldn't stop herself rolling her eyes at that. Cho was clearly one of those people who ignored or forgot anything that didn't mesh with their views of the world. Hadrian had explicitly explained why he disliked her, yet somehow she had dismissed it as false. "He told you. He doesn't like bullies." She grimaced "Don't worry you're not the first he's treated like that. Malfoy also got the cold shoulder."

That didn't seem to comfort Cho any, she might be a royal hag, but even she disliked the Malfoy scion. In fact the comparison appeared to piss her off just that much more. If her glare had been a physical thing it would have burned a hole through steel.

"Is there a problem here?" inquired a polite voice.

Hermione and Cho both gave a start looking up to see Hadrian standing there, one hand rested casually on his hip, not far from the sword hilt Hermione noted. He cocked his head at them curiously. She shook her head. "No, Cho was just asking what she'd done to offend you. I reminded her, she didn't like my answer."

He nodded easily, his eyes only briefly flicking to Cho. "Oh? Like I said before I believe, I don't appreciate bullies or people who treat me like I'm stupid."

Cho's mouth hung open, disbelieving. "But, but I—" She stammered.

"You figured on using your attractiveness and a little clever word play to get me to abandon my friend in favour of you, instead of merely attempting to join my circle of acquaintances." He said nodding sagely, again barely glancing at her as he surveyed the hall idly. "You could have simply approached me in a civilized fashion and we would have gotten off on the right foot. But you didn't. Thus I am not currently interested in being friends with you at this time. Is that clear enough?"

Something in that must have been the wrong thing to say apparently, because if Cho was pissed before, she was Krakatoa explosive angry now. "My family…"

Hadrian sighed and cut her off, for the first time in the conversation fixing his attention on the irate witch. "Is highly influential in certain circles, yes I'm aware." he agreed nodding easily. "I believe your family is currently in alliance with both the MacDougal and Ostley families, yes? And are almost certainly on speaking terms with a number of other pureblood lineages…"

He began ticking things off on his other hand. "You own six shipping concerns, two of which are wizarding, all of them save the one run out of San Francisco is based in the export of illegal goods. Smuggling if you will. Despite this, your family maintains it's status because you grease the right palms regularly enough that no one cares enough to do anything about it."

This declaration startled Cho, clearly she hadn't expected him to know so much about her family's dealings. His gaze was cold now. "You believe yourself inherently superior. But despite your family's efforts you are the eternal outsider in Pureblood Britain. All because of your heritage. Your connections in China are far more impressive to say the least, but then again they are a world away." He noted cocking his head as he contemplated this.

"The problem you face is that your family's connections are almost all underworld in nature. Therefore you can't bring them to bare on me as you might wish, judging by your expression. And why not?" he asked rhetorically. "Because to do so, to prove without a doubt that your family associates with such people on an ongoing basis? Would cement the opinion among the Purebloods you court that you are nothing but jumped up thugs."

Hermione watched this all in stunned silence as Hadrian's voice lowered to a growl. "So you see Miss Chang, your so called influence doesn't frighten me. Even were you of higher standing in the British Community, I would not care," he enunciated clearly. "I don't give a damn about blood politics, and I most certainly don't give a damn about influence or money. I don't give a damn about your threats here, where you are all but toothless, and outside these walls I can and will defend myself."

He sighed and eased back a bit. "In the end, because of your own arrogance, and the way you have chosen to treat those you believe beneath you, I refuse to give a damn about you. So please, cease these overtures and go away…"

Cho, had paled as he had aired her family's dirty laundry in the middle of the Great Hall. She might have still lashed out even then had she not noticed his hand now resting on the hilt of his sword. She whirled and stalked away shoulders tight.

Hermione watched that all wide eyed. "Wow Hadrian." That had been…a lot more than she'd been expecting when he opened his mouth.

He just sighed noisily as he sat beside her, appearing saddened. "I think I just made a serious enemy there…" He noted chuckling weakly.

She smiled thinly in sympathy. "I think you may be right, though in fairness it was she who gave first insult."

He nodded and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Do you know what one of the worst insults an outsider can give to someone from China?" he asked curiously. "Particularly if they consider themselves to be among the elite?"

She shook her head and he nodded grimly. "Imply they are uncivilized. You see, many of them, not all by any stretch of the imagination, but many nonetheless are tied up in just how old and storied China is, how ancient their civilization is." he explained patiently as she nodded understanding. "To them, we are the young upstarts, the barbarians."

He shovelled a bit of food onto his plate. "Ironic really as one of the most common 'nicknames' they use in regards to outsiders is gweilo. They insist it's all in good cheer, a fond moniker if you will, but in all honestly it's a fairly vicious slur the way most use it. It literally translates as foreign devil, and more figuratively as barbarian." he explained in between bites. "Those who favour that term think themselves clever for calling us such a thing, but if you dare return the insult…"

"They react like Cho did." Hermione said nodding in understanding.

"Exactly. And while that was certainly not my intent when I said her approach was uncivilized that's definitely how she took it. A mistake and miscalculation on my part." he admitted laconically.

The sound of padding feet alerted them to the arrival of someone else and turning they saw it was Luna who now stood behind them. She tilted her head curiously. "May I sit with you?" She asked in her vague tone of voice.

They nodded and waved her to a seat on Harry's other side. "Where is your Auror friend?" Luna asked idly reaching for the pudding in the centre of the table.

Hadrian chuckled. "She'll be here soon enough I'm sure."

They sat for a time in silence, merely enjoying their breakfast. Eventually Hadrian broke the silence. "Luna Lovegood…" Luna looked up at him inquisitively. "That'd make you Xenophilius' daughter correct?" Again a nod, this one a touch more wary. He smiled reassuringly. "I was sorry to hear about your mother. My family and her were friends I am told."

Luna appeared surprised, not that Hermione could blame her, she hadn't even been aware Luna's mother was dead. "Thank you, I miss her dearly." Luna intoned a touch sadly, but the small quirk of her lips suggested she appreciated the gesture.

This was interrupted by a polite cough from across the table. This time it was Padma Patil who was disturbing them. To Hermione's eyes she was an awkward mixture of impatient and embarrassed. Hadrian looked at her expectantly. "Hello, can I help you miss?"

She sighed, "I suppose; Cho is having an argument with the other girls down there. Seems she thinks that if she struck out so spectacularly everyone else will too. She made this dumb arse bet with some of them that none of us could befriend you." She said her lip curling in disgust. "I wanted nothing to do with this nonsense but they all nominated me as their sacrificial goat, so here I am…"

Hadrian smiled and chuckled, Hermione herself found the girl's attitude amusing. "Thanks for your honesty." he said regaining control.

Padma shrugged crossing her arms over her chest. "Yeah well, Cho's a cow. I was getting sick of her whinging on anyways, reckoned I'd head to this end of the table to get away from it…" A small smile split her lips, a twinkle entering her eyes. "Any chance I can sit with you three, if nothing else it'll annoy her."

Hermione liked Padma's idea. Although that might have just been her vindictive side wanting to get back at Cho a little. Honestly she barely knew Padma despite sharing a dorm with her. "Sure take a seat," Hadrian said easily.

Hermione was careful when she surreptitiously glanced down the table. Cho was clearly furious judging by her expression and the way she was attacking her food with her utensils. In fact the girl's plate may have cracked under the assault.

There was a thump and yelp across from her and she saw Padma hastily shifting over for Tonks who'd just arrived. The young Auror, clearly fresh from a shower and a little wild eyed leaned forward a bit staring intently at Harry. "Okay, seriously Hadrian, how do you do that every bloody morning?" She waved excitedly. "I mean I'm an Auror, and I get up pretty early, my job's pretty active. I can't imagine doing that every day and still having energy to go about school…"

Hermione blinked in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Tonks looked at her and shook her head. "Sorry, Harry's…Hadrian's morning work out. I joined him this morning. It's bloody exhausting."

Hadrian seemed nonplussed by this. "I've been working out like that for as long as I was physically able to do so. I can't remember a time when I wasn't doing stretches or running, I've done sword drills since I could lift one, and I've done spell work since I got my first wand…"

Tonks snorted in amusement and looked to Hermione. "Do you know what this nutter does every morning?" She asked rhetorically. "He gets up at like five am and then goes to a sparring room. He stretches for like half an hour then does a warm up run around the room for ten minutes." She raised a finger pointedly. "And then, as if that weren't enough of to get your blood pumping he starts in with that staff of his…"

Hadrian barked an uncertain laugh leaning in to interrupt her. "It's not that big a deal. And you managed it didn't you?"

Tonks gave him a disbelieving look at that, and stuttered a bit trying to speak through her laughter. "Hadrian? I wanted to die afterwards. I had to spend ten minutes just getting my breath back. I needed to change my clothes and take a shower I'd sweated so much. Even now I'm not sure I can stomach eating anything…"

He eyed her speculatively, before nodding slowly as though conceding point. "In that case I'd recommend trying some orange juice, and maybe stick with a small bowl of cereal."

She nodded and apparently deferring to his expertise such as it was, and leaned forward gathering just those things.

Hermione shook her head in amusement, then looked up at the rustle of wings overhead. Owls began streaming through the windows into the hall. She tried not to flinch as Hadrian's hand snapped out viper quick to catch a bundle dropped from a white owl high above.

She tried to shake off her musings on the conversation which had just happened by returning to her meal. But Harry's fascination with the bundle he'd just received drew her attention.

The first thing out of the bundle was the paper, which he only glanced at before tossing it to Hermione and returning to disassembling the pile.

Hermione peered skeptically at the headline of the Daily Prophet which loudly declared in big letters **Harry James Potter, claims emancipation! Takes place as Head of House Potter!**

Hermione looked up as Padma snorted in amusement, "So…does this mean we need to refer to you as Lord now?" The Indian witch asked gesturing vaguely at the paper.

Hadrian spared her a dry look, chuckling. "No. Please don't." He said almost wearily, before plucking what he'd been searching for from the pile and handing them off to Hermione, who looked at the muggle envelopes uncertainly. "Those reports you wanted?" He prompted.

Later he'd claim that he'd just about received burns from how quickly those envelopes were snatched from his hands.

Hermione found she was just about salivating at the thought of all the knowledge in her hands. Still, she stopped herself from tearing into them right then when she noted Hadrian was still picking through the pile. Idly brushing aside a bit of hair she realized something she hadn't before.

"You don't have a scar." She blurted.

"Mmm?" He hummed vaguely before looking up from something he was examining. She gestured uncertainly at his head.

"The scar from You-Know-Who…The one that they're always going on about in the paper and such, I don't know why I didn't realize it, but it's not there." She explained.

He made a face, indicating his understanding. "Oh that, yes, it's actually there, I've just concealed it." He did something, though she'd be hard pressed to tell someone just what it was, and sure enough a pale scar appeared on his forehead. A bolt of lightning crackling across his forehead. "See?"

Hermione and the other three gathered for a moment to peer at it, before he nodded and hid it again with a shrug. "I don't like the bloody thing, so I cover it up. In times past, it made it easier to go unnoticed."

She could accept that, though she couldn't help but note that Tonks was giving him an odd look.

Harry carefully diverted the conversation away from his scar. "Do you know what we have for classes today?" He asked idly.

"Ancient Runes, Charms, then Potions I believe." Hermione murmured thoughtfully thinking back to her schedule, then frowned mightily. "I really wish that they had stuck with a regular schedule this year!" She blurted.

Harry merely raised an eyebrow at her irate tone. "Oh?"

She nodded firmly. "Yes, usually every week's schedule is exactly the same. This year however the schedule changes every week!"

A thoughtful hum answered that. "Mmmm. Some muggle schools do the same I believe. I think they believe that students will get bored easier if things are too regular."

Huffing irritably Hermione shook her head. "I'd rather know what I'm doing everyday thank you." She said primly, noting absently that Luna was apparently buttering her bagel with pudding again.

"In fairness Hermione, everyone is aware you prefer routine." Padma noted knowingly.

Hermione was spared having to respond to that rather embarrassing truth as they were interrupted by the ringing of a glass, and she like everyone else looked up to see Dumbledore standing at the head of the hall, beaming down at them all happily.

"I would like to make an announcement," He began officiously. "As you are no doubt aware, the first of our visitors will begin arriving tomorrow…"

* * *

Ancient Runes. One of Hermione's favourite classes actually. Right up there in contention with Arithmancy. Part of it was the classroom, which was much different from any other in the school. It was more like a workshop. Tools and crafting materials strewn about at all times, and partially completed projects lining the walls.

The other part of it was Professor Babbling. Babbling was very young; for a teacher that was. Probably not long out of Hogwarts herself all told. If there was a stereotype for a nerdy witch it was Babbling, tall and skinny, wearing eclectic clothing which sort of reminded her of Luna. Somewhat fly away hair and large glasses.

Oddly enough however it was upon entering the Ancient Runes classroom, that Hermione found Tonks, for the first time since meeting her appeared uncomfortable. Hermione might have even asked her about it, had she the time. However she needed to grab a seat as Professor Babbling was bustling into the room from her office near the back, eating a slice of toast. It actually wasn't terribly unusual to see the Professor like this, she often forgot to make her way down to the great hall for meals. Being too wrapped up in what she working on to make it most days.

She finished it up after sorting her desk and then looked up to greet the class. "Hello guys, I'm glad to see you are all here so promptly, uh…" She trailed off as she spotted the Auror in the back corner. "D-dora…hey, um—what are you doing here?" She asked stuttering.

Hermione looked in surprise at Tonks who smiled slightly and waved, "Just watching over Hadrian here Babs, don't mind me."

Babbling flushed slightly, as she noticed the curious looks from the students. "Er—right, sorry you lot. Auror Tonks and myself were year mates here at Hogwarts."

Everyone nodded understanding and she appeared to collect herself. "Now, as some of you may or may not be aware, fourth year students learn about inscribing Runes into metal instead of just stone or clay. We'll be starting with a good practice material. Lead." She explained picking up speed as she regained her equilibrium.

"Now as any reasonably educated muggle should be able to tell you lead is poisonous, and thus we need to take several precautions before using it…."

Class continued in this vein for a while, and they even began practicing inscribing Runes clearly into the soft metal. However, as Hermione was coming to expect as this week had rolled onward, Hadrian managed to do something which caught the teacher's attention.

Up to that point, Babbling had been walking the aisles, looking over the various arrays the students were crafting into the lead plates. Helping out here or there, occasionally stopping for another slice of toast.

She'd just finished giving Hermione some advice on keeping the Runes clear and legible despite the soft medium when she moved over to examine whatever Hadrian was up to. It was almost comical to watch actually, the way her eyes widened and she slowly stopped chewing the toast. Swallowing thickly before speaking to him. "Er—Mister Potter yes? Would you be okay meeting with me after class for a minute or two? I have a couple questions, just some stuff I need to know in order to get a feel for your previous education in this subject."

He nodded easily. "Of course professor."

As soon as the still baffled teacher moved away Hermione leaned in a bit to peer at his project. Blinking in surprise when she only partially recognized what was before her. "That's—that's a Hexagram Sigil right?"

Staring at the three rings of runes, some she didn't recognize, around a six pointed geometric shape. She shook her head in disbelief. Hadrian smiled ruefully. "Yeah, sorry. Didn't think it'd be a problem though, it's just one I happen to have been taught. Didn't think it'd be a problem…"

Hermione gave him an amused and mildly exasperated look. "Hadrain. We don't cover Sigils until sixth year here, and even then they're simpler designs than that one."

She noted his sheepish look and smiled ruefully. "Do you actually understand why it looks the way it does?"

"No. Not yet anyways, I was taught how to make this sigil, not why it was made the way it was." He admitted.

Huffing a small smile, a part of Hermione she hadn't realized was tense, eased. "Well, it's good to know you don't know everything. A relief really."

Hadrian had a good chuckle at that. "Definitely not everything, not by a long shot."

"So, can you tell me what this does?" Hermione asked, getting back on topic.

Hadrian nodded easily. "Well when inscribed or—well, depicted I guess. It creates a mid level shield of variable form around the user."

She noted the mild hitch as he censored himself somewhat, but chose not to pursue it. "What, like protego then?" She asked referring to a shield charm which was typically learned in fourth or fifth year.

"Not exactly. Protego is basically your magic forming a short term protective barrier out of raw mana if you will…" He paused considering how to explain. "Sort of an equal or opposite force created by your magic to protect you."

He indicated the sigil. "This is a bit more permanent. More structured, and will last as long as it is being funnelled magic consistently. Well—short of being overwhelmed by an opponents attack that is."

Hermione nodded understanding. "Do you know other sigils?"

"A couple." He admitted easily.

She chewed her cheek considering whether or not to pursue that. "Huh. Well, maybe you can show them to me when we get around to learning about them?"

"Sure." he agreed happily.

Still she hesitated to return to her own task just yet. " Are you doing this on purpose?" She asked, then elaborated at his flummoxed expression. "Surprising the teachers I mean."

A look of comprehension dawn and he shrugged. "And just why would I do that?"

That was a good question, and it was one which too a good portion of the class for her to come up with a workable theory. "You're testing them—us. Everyone you meet?" She suggested eventually.

To his credit Hadrian seemed to pick up on what she meant quickly, but shrugged. "'After a fashion I suppose, it's nothing so intentional or formal as that. People show who they are more readily when you do the unexpected."

She huffed in exasperation at that. Layers within layers it seemed. "Will I ever find out if I passed my test?" Hermione asked eventually.

Hadrian smiled gently at that. "Do you think I'd be friends with someone who'd failed spectacularly?"

She couldn't help but blush a bit at that. "Friends?" She asked, uncertain if she'd heard him right.

"If you want to be of course. I enjoy your company." Hadrian offered a touch tentatively.

She couldn't help but smile brightly at that. "I'd like that."

As they eventually returned to their work, Hermione was the happiest she'd been in a long time, and even the nasty little voices of doubt in her head couldn't touch her. Today was a good day. Whatever might come in the future, that wouldn't change.

* * *

They were making their way to the second class of the day, Tonks trailing behind her charge as she considered Harry, or Hadrian as he preferred to be called. She and Hermione had needed to wait outside while he was in speaking with Babs—Babbling after class.

She really would need to get into the habit of referring to the woman more impersonally.

With each passing day she spent around Hadrian, he confused her more. Today for example had been full of surprises. First when he'd proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was receiving some kind of extensive combat training with those drills he ran with her.

Add to that the mounting proof of tutors, and the way he seemed to handle people and she was feeling a bit lost. He clearly had a strange but definite moral code. Honesty in particular seemed to mean a lot to him, which was mildly concerning because while she most certainly had never lied to him, she didn't tell him everything either.

Not that she bloody needed to it seemed, considering the way he seemed to read her like an open book.

Finally there was that thing he did with his scar. It created a tingling in her scalp when she saw it. It wasn't a certainty but she just might have met another person like her. Another Metamorphmagus. It'd been ages since she'd met someone with even a fraction of the ability she had. If he was anywhere near her level…well, she might not feel quite so alone.

Hadrian was far more than he appeared, and that concerned her deeply. She was sure he was who he said he was. However he didn't act like any fourteen year old she'd ever seen, and he'd intimated quite clearly that his training had been going on his entire life.

Just what kind of person treated a child thus? And yet, he seemed despite it all quite happy with his life, and well adjusted.

She was even about to ask him a bit more about it when another voice called out to him from across the courtyard they were passing. "Quite the company you keep Potter!" She couldn't help but sigh in exasperation as she recognized the voice, her cousin was to stupid to be saved it seemed. The scorn dripping from Malfoy's voice was palpable.

"Mister Malfoy." Hadrian drawled turning to regard the pale teen, "I figured you'd make your next move soon."

Malfoy ignored that sneering extravagantly at her and Hermione. "I mean look at who stands with you? A Mudblood and a…"

Tonks never did learn what he was about to say about her just then as Hadrian raised a hand to silence the ponce. "I think I'll stop you right there, though I do hate to interrupt what is clearly a well rehearsed soliloquy." Hadrian said, firmly cutting across whatever Draco had been about to say. "I though I made this clear on the train Malfoy. So long as you continue with drivel like that I don't care what you think, and before you get started. No, I don't care what your father thinks either. I'd thank you not to run off at the mouth about my friends."

Malfoy's face reddened. "I'll say what I please, I'm the scion of a…"

Hadrian's response was much sharper this time. "You're just another idiot licking the Dark Lord's boots. What's more, what few accompaniments truly can be attributed to your family are not your own personal achievements. So quite frankly Draco, I don't give a crap who you are. Why should I, you've done nothing."

Draco looked murderous, but remained silent for the moment as Hadrian stared him down. "You offered the first insult Draco, not I. It's your move."

Draco was clearly seething, but remained silent, and Hadrian nodded slowly. "Very well."

They turned to return to their previous path through the school when a shout sounded behind them. "Reducto!"

Tonks whirled, bringing her wand up as she cursed herself for dismissing the little inbred as a threat when she froze. Harry had been faster than her it seemed, and was standing quite calmly his hand upraised between himself and Malfoy. The bolt of energy, which was the little twit's curse was hanging in the air between them shuddering still in the air.

Then as all present save Hadrian gaped, he clenched his hand in a fist and the spell began to writhe, Tonks and everyone else clapped their hands over their ears as an unholy squeal filled the air setting her teeth vibrating in her skull unpleasantly.

Blood dripped from Harry's hand where the tip of the spell had met his palm. But still he squeezed, and the small nimbus of blue energy shrunk, growing smaller and smaller as it writhed and screamed, before finally with an almighty screech it was snuffed out entirely. The noise dying with it.

She unfroze as the light show ended and finished bringing her wand up, hitting a gaping and pale Malfoy with a stunner before he could regain himself. The little jerk went over like a felled tree, and his little bodyguards reached for their wands. She was about to turn on them when a voice called out. "I think that's quite enough lads!"

And quite suddenly Crabbe and Goyle were replace by a very confused pair of howler monkeys. Mad-Eye Moody stumping into the courtyard hurriedly. The monkey's eyes widened and they tried to flee, but soon found themselves levitated just off the ground slightly too high up to gain any purchase for an escape.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" McGonagall yelped as she hurried into the courtyard behind him. "Mad-Eye, what are you thinking transfiguring students!"

He shrugged unconcerned as the monkeys continued to struggle to reach ground. "I was thinking, I really don't want them firing any more spells at Potter and his friends."

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, murmuring something in gaelic under her breath. "That as may be, Alastor, we do not use Transfiguration as a punishment, I quite specifically remember telling you that. Undo it, now!"

He shrugged, rolling his eyes. "Oh fine," There was a pop and Crabbe and Goyle thumped onto the turf. Scrambling as they found their wands summoned into McGonagall's hand. She staring down at the pair of them disapprovingly.

"Now then, what happened here?" She demanded.

"I should very much like to know that as well Professor McGonagall…" Drawled an unfortunately familiar voice, causing all to turn and see a certain Potions Master oiling his way across the yard towards them. "It seems to me, looking on this scene, that Potter has attacked one of my students."

McGonagall rolled her eyes again, and Tonks could have sworn she heard the Professor mutter under her breath again. "Of course it does…" She then turned her eyes expectantly to Tonks, however it was Hadrian who spoke up.

"We were proceeding on our way to the next class, Charms in case you were curious. Malfoy intercepted us, and offered insults to both Miss Granger and Miss Tonks." He recited dutifully, "As expected when challenged on it, he hid behind his families reputation. I explained, in no uncertain terms, that I could care less about any reputation his family possessed, and then pointed out it was he who offered first insult when he became upset."

He shrugged easily. "It seemed this was the end of it, but when we turned away he fired upon me, I caught the spell before it connected and Tonks stunned him. His…bodyguards responded and you saw the rest professor McGonagall."

Snape sneered, something which seemed to come naturally considering the man's face. "A likely story, I think it —" He began.

"I am of course willing to provide a pensieve memory of the event, or an honour vow to affirm my testimony Professor" Hadrian said easily, quite soundly silencing the Potions Master without even looking at the man.

McGonagall was glaring now at the sallow faced man. "Indeed, thank you Mister Potter. I would also point out to the Potions Master, that I myself was witness to part of the proceedings, and Alastor even more. In addition to that we have several witnesses, one of whom happens to be an Auror. Please refrain from wild accusations Severus. It is unbecoming of someone of your station."

She turned to Hadrian as Snape winced, perhaps realizing what a fool he'd made of himself. "Mister Potter, do you know how to provide a pensieve memory?"

"Yes," was the simple reply.

McGonagall smiled thinly. "Somehow I am not surprised." She conjured a vial and stepped towards him. "Then please, focus on your memories of the event and I will extract it."

She spent the next two minutes extracting the memory chain, one which Tonks noted was surprisingly coherent, before depositing it into the vial. "That should do nicely." McGonagall noted absently, before turning to look to her. "Auror Tonks, would you be so kind as to come to my office when you have a moment? Perhaps after dinner?"

"Of course Professor." She agreed, wondering just what the deputy head mistress wished to discuss with her.

McGonagall gave them all an imperious nod before striding away. Mad-Eye, seeming somewhat disappointed the action was over gave Crabbe and Goyle an evil look before shuffling off again.

Snape was glaring at Hadrian again, as he set about levitating Malfoy to presumably take him to the Hospital wing, and the boy sighed in a put upon manner. "I would like to remind you of something Professor Snape. Before we go any further down this road. I am not my father." He said pointedly, finally looking the man in the eye. "I never met him that I can recall. He is long dead, along with my mother whom he died defending against Voldemort himself. I was raised entirely by another man, who I'd like to think I more closely mirror than my birth parents."

Hadrian was now squarely staring the Potions Master in the face. "I know of your antipathy towards my progenitor Professor. I even know how it came to be, I find it hard to lay the blame at your feet considering what was done." He said almost sympathetically. "But I must warn you, if you think to avenge my father's sins upon me, I am afraid you will be sorely disappointed."

Snape's eye twitched ever so slightly, but Hadrian continued to stare at him until the man nodded slowly relenting. "You may go about your business." He murmured before turning and striding away Malfoy floating along, unconscious, behind him.

"Wow Hadrian, I've never seen anything like that before." Tonks chuckled lowly, watching the Professor disappear from sight as they returned on their path to the Charms classroom.

He shrugged. "I had a feeling there was going to be a problem with Snape I merely…"

She waved that off. "Not that, though that was impressive enough in it's own way. I've never heard of someone literally catching a spell with their hand before." She probed looking at his quizzically.

"Oh that." Hadrian mumbled looking embarrassed. "It's not an easy task actually, and I was far luckier than I deserved, I shouldn't have turned my back on him."

Hermione spoke up. "Hadrian, thanks for standing up for us." She murmured, "But how is your hand, I saw it was bleeding earlier."

He glanced down at his palm speculatively. "It was no problem, as for my hand. It's mostly healed I think, stung like crazy at the time though…"

This was getting ridiculous Tonks reflected tiredly. "Alright, seriously? I think you and I need to talk." She griped.

Hadrian turned to look at her curiously considering her tone. "About what in particular?"

She hesitated, that was actually a good question, there was a lot to discuss. "Fine, not right this minute, I think I need to consult my boss first, it's about time I checked in anyways." She allowed grimacing. "You two run along, I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

It was therefore not a long time later, that Amelia Bones found herself looking up as someone knocked at her door. "Yes, come in?" She called settling back in her chair. The door cracked open and she was surprised to see Tonks step in before closing the door gently behind her.

Tonks was a predictable sort, after a fashion. In that she was predictably unpredictable, you never knew exactly what the woman would look like day to day, and she was always, affably chaotic, bouncing happily from one thing to the other. Nevertheless competently handling any task assigned to her.

So it was odd to see the woman looking…perturbed. Not angry per se, more frustrated and confused. Her hair largely long and dark, slowly rotating through a few different colours as her mind focused on something else. Amelia decided to get right to it, and figure out what was bothering the woman. "Ah, Auror Tonks. I was not expecting you, a problem I should be hearing about?"

Tonks sighed, looking a touch chagrined, not asking what had given her away. "Uh, sort of ma'am, I need some advice. it's about Hadrian."

Somehow Amelia wasn't surprised. The boy was downright vexing from what little she'd heard from various sources. "Very well, what's bothering you?"

Tonks made a face, considering where to begin. "I'm sure you noticed ma'am, that my reports thus far have been somewhat vague?"

Her superior smiled dryly at that. "Yes, I noticed. Though, I take it from the fact you are here now, something you were investigating now warrants my attention?"

Tonks nodded soberly slipping into the chair across from her. "Yeah, I uh—I spoke to Mad-Eye about Hadrian, and he gave me some advice, but I've got to say I don't think his way of handling this will work in this case."

Amelia knew she'd sought out Mad-Eye already upon learning he and Hadrian's father were in someway acquainted, and she knew she hadn't gotten the whole story on that meeting thus far. "Alright, and what was his advice?" Mad-Eye might be a little nuts, but he was smart, and an excellent Auror.

"It was his…opinion, that information I obtained should not reach Dumbledore's ears ma'am. What's more he thought it best that I avoid, for the time being at least, reporting too much to my superiors….The way he put it was that he figured Potter would be a valuable asset if I didn't burn him immediately."

Amelia nodded, sometimes it was better for those up the chain to be unaware of the details of a contact or asset. Plausible deniability allowing them to utilize their talents and skills for the betterment of their society. "Explain a bit?" She suggested.

"As you know, I was…informed that Mad-Eye is acquainted with Hadrian's father. Not James Potter, just so we're clear. The man who actually raised him."

"His advice, which he gave to me with the understanding it shouldn't reach Dumbledore, was that I not underestimate Hadrian, and that I see to cultivating him as a potential high value contact." Tonks iterated clearly. Then ran a hand back through her hair in frustration. "I have to say Hadrian is proving…a little more interesting than anticipated ma'am. He's not like any fourteen year old I've ever encountered ma'am."

She nodded sagely in return. "Are you concerned that if you do cultivate him as suggested it might cause problems with the Department?" She could pretty much guarantee Tonks' protection were that the case, but she needed to be sure she understood.

Tonks grimaced. "Not quite. That is a concern, among other things." She paused, trying to decide how to explain her predicament. "Ma'am…we are trained to evaluate people's talents and abilities as you know. This is so we can know what kind of people might be useful to us in our endeavours. A thief who knows the right buyers, a con man who can rustle up fake IDs for undercover work…that sort of thing."

Her Auror looked well and truly lost now. "But ma'am, I have to say, I've no idea just what it is that I'm seeing with Hadrian." She admitted. "He's got abilities I've never seen before, or even heard of, and I'd swear he's got training that might just outmatch my own."

Amelia had to blink in surprise at that. Aurora training was quite thorough, and the demands for the level of education they need before being accepted for event hat much were among the highest in their society. It was part of the reason they were so well thought of.

"Ma'am we'd barely met each other, and he had me bang to rights, knew just about exactly why I was there. But he didn't seem particularly concerned we were feeling him out." Tonks admitted, causing her boss's eyebrows to climb in surprise. "Add to that, the fact that whoever's been training him has had him getting up at the arse crack of dawn everyday for as long as he can remember, running drills and exercising…"

Tonks looked to her seriously, "Ma'am I got up early this morning to join him. I have to say it, I can't remember the last time I was that tired! And this kid just shrugs like it's normal. We ran wand and staff drills for heaven's sake."

Amelia chewed her lip considering that. "Someone had been training him for combat." She murmured under her breath. Humming thoughtfully to herself.

Tonks nodded quickly. "Without a doubt. But it's odd ma'am, because I've seen him in class, and while he's well educated, I'd say fourth year is about right for _most_ of his education. He's right about where he belongs…" She explained thinking hard. "And yet at the same time, in a couple specific fields he outclasses me."

"Such as?" Amelia prompted curious.

"Defence. For example, there was an incident just a little while ago. He and Malfoy's brat got into it. A war of words for the most part, which Hadrian was readily winning. They eventually parted ways and I thought that was the end of it." Tonks growled chagrined. "But that slimy little puke fired a curse at him when his back was turned. One which could have hurt him seriously had it connected…"

She shook her head. Looking exhausted. "Ma'am he caught it with his hand."

Amelia paused at that, uncertain if she'd understood correctly. "Caught, as in?"

"Like it was a snitch ma'am." Tonks agreed grimacing, nodding slowly in agreement. "And as if that wasn't enough to scare the crap out of me, he then proceeded to squeeze the life out of it."

Amelia leaned forward, resting her arms on the desk in front of her, "I've never heard of such as spell."

"It'd help if I could definitively tell you it was a spell, he didn't have his wand out, and didn't incant. He just turned and caught it." Tonks admitted uneasily.

The Director's brow furrowed. "Strange,"

"There is one…other thing," She shifted uneasily. "I believe it's possible he might have metamorphic abilities."

Amelia blinked in surprise. "Like you then?"

Tonks shrugged looking uncertain. "I don't know, not for sure. All told I'd swear he looks just about like you'd imagine him, dark hair, green eyes, pale skin. He looks kinda like his dad, but…he managed to hide his scar."

"So either he's very limited," Mused Amelia, "Or he sees no reason to alter his appearance on a regular basis. Is there any chance it was merely a glamour?"

Tonks wobbled her head noncommittally. "I'd almost swear it wasn't, but with him I don't know that I can."

Amelia hummed in thought. "Has he given any indication as to why he's returned after all these years?"

"He told me the other night when I asked him, that he believes he needs to integrate with Wizarding society." Tonks relayed dutifully.

"Huh, he's clearly not been as isolated as we believed, I wonder what that means…" Amelia asked rhetorically, but Tonks responded anyways.

"Yes ma'am, not as isolated as we thought. He claims he had tutors." Tonks explained.

That caused her eyebrows to rise in curiosity. "Really? So someone's been meeting with him and haven't been reporting it. I'm surprised they managed to keep it to themselves."

"In fairness ma'am they might not have actually known it was him. Even Mad-Eye never knew it was really him." Tonks pointed out.

Amelia pondered that, sitting back again. "And just how well did Mad-Eye know him otherwise?"

Tonks looked a mite uncomfortable. "Er—well, apparently well enough that they visited him at home, and saved his life from a Death Eater attack…"

Amelia blinked, then barked a laugh. "So, that's who Alastair's mysterious contact is, is it?" She muttered, chuckling to herself.

"Yes ma'am, it would seem so." The Auror agreed, appearing relieved that Amelia was handling things so well.

The Director huffed a sigh. Perhaps it was time to share a bit more information with her officer? "I've had people look up every available Tobias we have on record, there's more of them than you'd think…" She admitted, "Can you give me any information that might help me pick out

possible sightings we've overlooked."

Tonks thought about that. "Well, you know the physical stuff, at least as far as Hadrian goes, but that could be inaccurate…He dresses oddly though. Almost muggle honestly, in classes he just wears the uniform, but when I spoke to Hermione…"

"Hermione?" Amelia asked.

"Er—the first friend he made there. Hermione Granger, she was the girl who got caught up in the fight between Lupin and Black last year…" Tonks reminded her.

"Ah, go on then." Amelia prodded.

"Hermione was telling me that when she first met him he was oddly dressed, almost muggle, but with a dark cloak or long coat of some variety over his clothes, and armoured mostly on one side, greaves, a pauldron and a gauntlet." The Auror explained. "When I asked him about it, he simply told me that one never knew when you'd find trouble in Diagon."

The Tonks considered that vague answer, and then considered him catching that spell, blood had dripped from his hand running through his fingers and over that… "Ah!" She barked clicking her finger as she thought of something more to add. "He also has a couple rings."

"Oh?" The director asked looking interested.

Tonks nodded happily, clearly glad she'd remembered it. "Yes, he's wearing a family ring, the Potter one, but on the other hand he's wearing a different one."

"Can you describe the second?" The director asked taking notes.

"Signet ring of some kind," Tonks speculated. "Probably polished steel or silver. On the front is a sword, on a black field. A white spiked ring like a sun which the sword bisects. Some kind of motto at the bottom though I couldn't make it out the time I saw it."

Amelia finished jotting that down, before considering what she'd written. Writing one last note before rolling it up and walking over to a set of tubes set into the wall. She stuffed the rolled up parchment into a canister then loaded it into the tube before firing it off to her secretary.

The Director reseated herself. "Can you describe his scar to me?" She asked, still wondering about his appearance.

"A lightning bolt, just as everyone says. Faded, must have been a nasty one at one point." Tonks opined.

"His mannerisms?" The director prodded.

Tonks shrugged. "He's polite enough, well, most of the time. He always makes sure to help out the Granger girl when she's struggling. Kind and welcoming to most. Though he certainly doesn't mince words with those who offend him. He's not crude or anything, but he knows how to get under people's skin easily enough."

There was a knock at the door and the Auror stopped. A voice called through the door. "Madam Bones? Saul Croaker to see you." Her secretary called.

Amelia blinked in surprise, she'd only just sent that note to him. "Really? That was fast."

"Yes, ma'am, he was delivering reports to the department…."

She nodded, "Let him in please."

The man her secretary allowed in was an interesting one. Saul Isaiah Croaker was head of the Department of Mysteries, and a patrician in every sense of the word. If one who had aged somewhat past his day in the limelight. His hair fading to silver white with time.

"You sent a message Amelia?" He asked holding up the unopened canister.

"I have something I need you to look through your records for, actually a couple of things…" She admitted as he approached her desk.

"Oh? Why me, the department has many who could…" He asked curiously, not so much offended as wondering why it merited his personal attention.

"It concerns Harry Potter," She explained plainly. Using his common name, so as to not muddy the waters any.

"Ah," He said simply cracking the canister to peer at the note.

"He wears a ring bearing those characteristics, and apparently he knows of a spell, or something, that allows one to physically catch a spell, like it were a ball." The Director of the DMLE explained to her equivalent in the DoM.

His eyebrows rose at that last part. "Really? Intriguing." He read over the note more closely. Then considered, his brow furrowing. "You know, I…very vaguely recall a ring bearing a similar sigil, but for the life of me I can't remember exactly where…" He paused before rescuing the note in the canister. "I'll look into it." He promised.

She turned her attention back to Tonks. "Is there anything else in your report you think Saul might be able to help us with?" She asked.

"Er—yes, a couple things actually. Tobias, his father…Hadrian indicated he was in some way connected with law enforcement, and I don't think I mentioned it but he has access to scientific analysis of various spells and such…"

This certainly received a response from Croaker who straightened looking interested. "Truly? Can you give me an example?"

Tonks looked uncertain but proceeded with an encouraging nod from her superior. "Uh—he said that the Avada Kedavra curse uses the spell's energy to sever every nerve cell in the body from the next. He mentioned something about being able to see this effect using an electron microscope? I don't know what that is exactly though."

Saul seemed to actually understand that however and was nodding hurriedly. "Interesting, I've been trying to convince the minister to part with funds for just such a study…if we could get our hands on already completed studies however…." He trailed off thoughtfully.

Tonks was nodding. "That might be doable, he's already providing copies of them to his friend Hermione Granger. If I ask he might be willing to provide some for us as well."

Croaker smiled happily to himself. "Well if you manage that, I'd be most grateful, I hope you meet with success." He assured her. "Now, you've piqued my interest with all these leads you've dug up. I'll see to them if there is nothing else? Amelia?" He asked eagerly.

She nodded waving him off when Tonks didn't seem to have anything else and he hurried out. She then turned her attention to her subordinate and considered her. "You were asking for advice? This is it, keep at it as you see fit. You're learning quite a bit. For now, so long as it's possible I'll keep the important details from Dumbledore, as much as that is possible considering how dogged he is. Stick close to Potter, I feel we're missing something and I want to know what it is."

Tonks nodded. "I have a question for you ma'am."

The director nodded easily, "Okay, what is it?"

"He seems to value honesty ma'am, he already knows on some level that I'm checking him out as part of my job. Do I have permission to tell him bluntly, just what it is we're doing with all this. To ask him plainly as it were? He might just tell me if I do that, he makes very little effort in hiding things really. It's like he doesn't care if we know."

Amelia paused considering that. "Do it. But be careful, just because he's been straight with you as far as we know doesn't mean he won't lie when it matters to him."

"Yes ma'am. I'll remember."

Amelia nodded, "then if there is nothing else, get back to it Auror. I look forward to hearing what you find out."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** There you go. That's all the chapters I have written up right now. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and such, I love hearing from you guys.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** I need a month off, the Christmas season, other real life obligations and general tiredness are getting to me. I'll be back though don't worry. Still working on Into the Black. I even know what I want to say and where I want to go. The stinking words don't want to flow though... Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

For the first time in around four years Tonks found herself in the office of the head of Gryffindor house. Just as she always had previous, she was somewhat nervous to find herself there.

Considering how often she found herself needing to hare off to deal with some of the chaos which seemed to follow Hadrian wherever he went, it might be wise to assign an additional auror to cover for for her during these times.

She sipped nervously at the coffee McGonagall had provided her with.

It wasn't that McGonagall was a particularly intimidating woman, though she did possess a sort of austere and cultured to her that made Tonks uncomfortable. There was just something about the woman that led one to believe she always knew exactly what you were doing wrong at any one time. It didn't help that every time she found herself in the woman's office previously, she'd been in trouble.

Usually she had deserved the rebuke that would no doubt come with such a visit, being something of a prankster in her time at the school.

Mcgonagall seated herself across the desk from her with a cup of tea, it was generous all things considered, that the professor had gone out of her way to provide her with her preferred drink. Aurors tended to prefer coffee for it's higher caffeine content.

"I presume you still prefer to go by your last name?" Minerva said giving her a wry look.

Tonks nodded firmly, "Yes, definitely." she agreed perhaps a little too quickly and eagerly, earning a small amused quirk of the lips from the professor.

"Has your time in the aurors been treating you well?" The Scotswoman asked.

Tonks nodded agreeably. "Fairly well, it's not easy work but it's worthwhile. And yourself, how are you managing?"

McGonagall dipped her head gracefully, "I am well." She informed her simply, before getting on with things. "I should inform you I did not request you come visit me in order to exchange pleasantries and converse socially. No matter how much I enjoy catching up with an old student." She said plainly, earning an understanding nod from Tonks, she had assumed as much after all.

"I will try to be as tactful as possible, however I have a concern I would like to discuss with you." Minerva began cautiously, and Tonks braced slightly, already suspecting what was to come. "This…issue between yourself and Bathsheda, will it be a problem?"

Tonks couldn't help the wince but shook her head. "No, at least not on my end."

The deputy headmistress did not look entirely comforted, "It was…unfortunate, what happened between you two." The professor ventured delicately.

Tonks, licked her suddenly dry lips nervously. "I admit, that the fault for what happened was mostly mine Professor, I made a big mistake back then," She admitted. "But I can't really take it back, and I'm uncertain as to how I can ever make it up to her."

McGonagall favoured her with a dry look, "I would suggest starting with an apology, that is generally a good place to begin with such things, yes?"

 _That's going to be an awkward conversation._ Tonks noted mentally to herself before reluctantly nodding her agreement. After all, if she was going to be working in proximity to the woman, it would be best they reached an understanding.

McGonagall, nodded silently, apparently accepting her unspoken acknowledgement for what it was. "Very well, then I shall leave that matter there I should think. I do have another matter to discuss with you however. Usually this would be handled by the headmaster I think, but he finds himself…preoccupied with other matters at present."

Tonks waited patiently while the professor clearly cast about for a way to approach the topic at hand. "The headmaster is….perturbed that Hadrian has seen fit to take his place as head of house Potter, and I find myself curious as to what insight you might have on the matter."

The young auror grimaced. "I do not really know all that much about it. May I ask why Dumbledore is so bothered by it?"

McGonagall sighed, rubbing tiredly at the bridge of her nose before regaining her composure. "I admit to some…exasperation with Albus of late, I cannot fathom this unusual interest he has taken in the lad. Nor can I understand just what business it is of his what Harry chooses to do with his family legacy."

Setting aside her surprise at hearing McGonagall of all people expressing doubts in regards to Albus Dumbledore, Tonks tried to puzzle out the old man's interest in her charge. "What exactly comes with being a head of House Potter?" She asked eventually. Despite her mother's origins she wasn't up on the details of how families like the Potters worked.

McGonagall's lips twitched ruefully, "Quite a bit actually, alliances to broker, finances to manage, parties to attend, and properties to oversee…"

Tonks hummed in understanding, "So far as I know Hadrian hasn't shown any interest in that stuff, not around me at least."

The Professor nodded understanding, before giving her a knowing look. "You do understand, that as Hadrian's importance increases so will the number of people seeking to approach or undermine him? I'd advise you to be extra diligent when watching over him."

Naturally Tonks took that advice to heart and revised some of her contingency plans accordingly. "How about you, what are your impressions of our young mister Potter?" She asked, allowing a bit of humour to creep into her voice.

Minerva smiled ever so slightly, before shaking her head in exasperation. "He is courteous, far more so than his father was at the same age…He certainly seems to have Severus figured out as well. Thus far I've had no official complaints about him. Though there has been word going around that he seems to be showing a fair degree of skill in Defence Against the Dark Arts and Runes."

Tonks grumbled wearily. "I'd been hoping you had heard something I hadn't."

The Professor shook her head, "I'm sorry, but no. Not as yet anyways."

Tonks put down her now empty coffee mug, "Well, thank you anyways. I hate to dash out on you, but unless you have something else to discuss I really ought to go see about figuring out Hadrian." She said getting to her feet.

Minerva smiled benignly at her. "But of course, and I shall wish you luck. In my experience no one learns from a Potter that which they do not wish known. Take care of yourself my dear," She said bidding her farewell.

Tonks murmured her own goodbyes before leaving, careful to not exit the room more quickly than was polite.

* * *

Hermione really was finding it hard to focus on writing her weekly letter home to her parents. There were just too many conflicting thoughts and emotions wheeling through her head. Most of them were being produced, at least in part, by the boy quietly studying across the table from her in the Ravenclaw common-room.

Hadrian, despite everything, she felt she barely knew him. She knew he wasn't big on his fame, which was a good thing in her estimation. That he had a strange sense of style, was polite, apparently spent a goodly amount of time practicing combat drills and knew more than she did about Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Of course he evidently had access to a great deal more information than she did judging by the information in the reports he'd given her.

Expelliarmus was a relatively simple spell, scientifically speaking, it delivered a good deal of kinetic energy in a specific manner so as to propel a wand from someone's grasp, a fairly simple thing really. Though how it was guided by one's will alone was unclear.

Reducto was a bit more complicated, using the magical energy of the spell to break down materials to clusters of component molecules. The amount of focus you put on it determined just how far the components would be rendered down. According to the report they believed it impossible for a witch or wizard to rend the material down to its atoms. And mercifully left fissioning actual atoms unattainable with such a method. The energy requirements were too prohibitive, let alone the required level of focus.

She shook her head, chastising herself for running off on a tangent. Aside from what she'd noted before Harry also knew a handful of advanced applications for Runes as well. Though that appeared to be something of an anomaly.

Really that wasn't all that much to know about someone who was her friend. Perhaps it was her natural skepticism about things, or her well learned caution in regards to other people but she couldn't help the small doubting voice in the back of her mind which whispered that it was too good to be true, that it wouldn't last.

Perhaps it was the desire to silence that voice, at least for a while, or a need to maintain the illusion she was living a little longer, but she decided to try to find out more. "You know…" She began tentatively, prompting Hadrian to look up at her curiously. "I don't really know all that much about you." She noted pointedly.

"If we are going to be friends I should probably know a bit more about you right?" She probed.

He nodded speculatively, before putting down his book. "What do you want to know?"

She considered the list of questions which he'd generated in her head since they'd first met. "Well…where have you been all this time?" She asked. After all he had been effectively missing from Magical society for years until just recently. It was a good question.

He shrugged, "Several places actually, spent some time in the Channel Islands, though I can't really be more specific about which one…" He admitted sheepishly. "Spent a goodly amount of time in France, Germany and the United States. Visited Canada once or twice, Japan too. Mostly I've been here in the UK though. Yourself?"

The question he added on the end caught her somewhat flatfooted. "Pardon?'

"Where are you from?" He clarified patiently, "I have a dossier my father sent me, but I have no intention of reading it."

This produced a stunned expression from his companion. "You have a dossier on me?"

He made a face, something she hadn't really thought him capable of considering how serious he usually was. "My dad's friends put one together for me at his request. I prefer getting to know people the normal way though."

She blinked at him in consternation for a good minute before nodding slowly, putting aside the thought about someone putting together a dossier on her of all people. "Er…London, Belsize Park in specific."

He nodded smiling slightly, "What sort of things do you like to do? With your free time I mean?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I read mostly, you've probably noticed, I draw a bit, I used to run more, but my knee hurts too much most days now…"

This produced a sympathetic look and he cast his eyes around, eventually settling them on her cat which had perched himself on the table next to her. "Any pets…aside from Crookshanks here I mean?"

The cat looked up at his name, and gave Hadrian an imperious glare. "He doesn't seem very fond of me…"

She snorted in amusement shooting the cat a chiding look, "Don't take it too personally, he doesn't like too many people. As for your question I have a dog named Oliver as well."

Hadrian opened his mouth to fire off a followup question, only to stop short when a voice interrupted them. "Hey Kiddos, you two doing okay here?" Tonks said making her way over to them as she entered the common-room.

She smiled slightly at the pink haired auror. She liked the woman, she was fun and while she didn't seem to take life too seriously she also appeared fairly competent. "Hello Tonks, did you get whatever that was sorted out?" She asked politely.

Tonks nodded, "Yeah, had to talk with my boss about a couple things." She admitted coming to a stop beside their table and pausing to look them over seriously. "Actually, on that note would you two be willing to take a walk with me?" She asked, her eyes bouncing over to Hadrian, "It should be somewhere a bit more private, maybe the sparring room?"

Hadrian was already nodding as Hermione gave a small start upon realizing she had been invited too. "You want me to come along as well?"

The auror shrugged nodding gamely. "Yeah, he's your friend too right? And besides, I thought you might feel a bit left out if you didn't get to come along. Besides I can't see any of the information we're going to discuss being classified…"

Hermione nodded hurriedly, just glad to have been offered the chance considering how often she was overlooked. "Yes of course, um—my letter can wait a bit." She muttered hurriedly collecting her things into her bag.

Once they were all sorted it only took a few minutes to walk together across the seventh floor to a strangely blank section of wall. Where Tonks proceeded to pace. This confused Hermione up until the door almost melted into existence before her eyes.

"You'll have to tell me just how you found this room kiddo," Tonks said smiling ruefully at Hadrian who merely shrugged amiably.

"Not much of a secret to it really, I just asked the castle elves where I could practice without drawing attention." He admitted as they went to enter.

The room was not at all what she'd expected considering Hadrian and Tonks had described it as a 'sparring room' instead appearing as a smaller, warmer common-room of sorts. When she voiced her question in this regard Hadrian nodded understanding. "The room actually becomes whatever you need it to when you summon it, within reason of course. Just the sort of things you might expect to find in a school like this."

That alone was plenty intriguing to the bookish Ravenclaw, but she felt compelled to leave her questions about the place aside for the moment as they all got themselves comfortably seated near the fire. "So, what did you want to talk about Tonks?" Hadrian asked amiably.

Tonks groaned slightly, leaning back in her chair and running a hand tiredly through her hair. "Merlin, what don't I want to ask about right now?" She asked rhetorically, before giving Hadrian a pointed look, "You kid, are an enigma."

Hermione snorted in amusement drawing questioning looks from the pair, causing her to blush lightly in embarrassment, "Sorry, it's just a little ironic considering…I was asking Hadrian questions just before you arrived and somehow ended up answering more than I was asking."

It was Hadrian's turn to look a bit sheepish. "Sorry about that."

Tonks merely looked amused, "Yeah, that's about par for the course I think." She agreed, before looking seriously to her charge. Sitting forward and smacking her hands on her knees idly, "Okay, I've decided I'm just gonna lay it all out there, so everyone's clear one where we stand." She said firmly. "The moment the DMLE heard Hadrian would be coming to Hogwarts we took an interest. After all Hadrian, you've effectively been missing from the wizarding world for the last thirteen and a half years." The auror pointed out earning a nod of understanding from the boy in question.

"Now, due to the situation with Sirius Black, we wanted to at least post a bodyguard on you from the beginning, but were blocked by Dumbledore." She explained, looking mildly irritable as she spoke of the headmaster. "That changed only a day after your arrival."

She spread her hands a scornful look gracing her face, "Suddenly, Dumbledore was demanding we place a bodyguard on you and run an investigation into your history. As if it had been us stonewalling and not him."

This produced nods of understanding from the teenagers, they were following her so far at least. "Amelia—er, my boss that is. Didn't want to just bow to his wishes despite our similar goals. However for a number of reasons we couldn't afford to not comply." She explained, though Hermione understood loud and clear the political ramifications that would have occurred had they refused to guard the 'boy-who-lived'.

"Now, Madam Bones, she could have picked a number of other aurors for the job. I'm fairly junior after all, and there are more senior investigators. But she selected me for a couple reasons. She wanted someone who had a vested interest in your welfare and who wouldn't prioritize sucking up to the Headmaster over your wellbeing. Admittedly she also was probably looking to thumb her nose a bit at the man too." Tonks explained.

"Bones isn't exactly eager to just hand Dumbledore all the information he wants on a private citizen however, he has a reputation among those in power for meddling in other people's business for no good reason. So she's been…unhelpful with her reports."

This prompted Hadrian to cock his head curiously at her. "In what way exactly?"

Tonks shrugged. "Wrapping it up in legalese mostly, as well as limiting the 'useful' details we might have picked up. You have to understand she can't directly disregard a request from the chief warlock under the current political climate, but she's not doing things in the way he might desire either."

She leaned back in her chair. "Now, I asked Alastor about you, considering you seem to know each other at least a bit. His advice was to give Dumbledore nothing and to see about cultivating you as a contact. You know, people us law enforcement types go to for information and expertise?" Getting a nod of understanding she pressed on. "Either way though, things are getting ever more complicated with you, so my boss and I are wondering just who it is we are dealing with. After all we wouldn't be doing our jobs if we weren't a little concerned by all…this." She finished lamely, waving uncertainly at the boy across from her.

"Friend and relative or no, we are a bit concerned about your history and training. We _need_ to know more Hadrian, or things might eventually be taken out of our hands when we can't in good conscience sign off on you." She finished.

Hermione was uncertain as to how she felt about the aurors taking such an interest in her friend, but Hadrian was nodding calmly. "I understand, really I do. You've got a rogue element who just popped up out of nowhere who you know nothing about."

Tonks nodded in relief, that he understood. "Exactly! Look kiddo, I wish I could _just_ be your friend and bodyguard, but I can't…" She explained regret tinging her tone. "But I didn't want secrets to cause us any hassle down the line, so I thought I'd let you know where we're at and start asking questions. You don't have to answer any of them of course, that is your right. But—"

The lad was nodding already though, much to her relief. "But some answers would help wouldn't they?" He asked, though it sounded rhetorical. She nodded agreement regardless. "Okay,"

"Okay! Good." Tonks said clapping her hand together, relief flooding her.

"I think I'll start by telling you a bit about myself and if my father and I find we like what you do with the information we'll tell you more, but please understand—" He cautioned, raising a hand to stall her, "What I say is being entrusted to you, Hermione and Madam Bones. Maybe a couple others on a case by case basis. Do you think you can work with that?"

Tonks nodded eagerly, "That should work fine yes. What would you like to tell me for our trial run as it were?"

Hadrian raised a finger, asking her to wait, "Dobby?" He called aloud.

There was a pop and a house elf appeared, wearing the Hogwarts school uniform. "Yes Harry Potter sir?" Hermione smiled at the elf. He'd shown up the year previous, a bit odd for an elf, but a nice one. Apparently he was struggling with the fact Harry preferred to go by Hadrian too.

"Dobby, there is a bag beside my trunk in the dormitory, would you be willing to bring it to me?" Hadrian requested kindly, not correcting the elf.

"Yes Harry Potter sir, but I should warn you, the other elves mights not be willing to do the same!" The house elf cautioned, before popping away.

It was only a moment before he was back with the bag. "Thanks Dobby, you're the best." Hadrian said sincerely, causing the elf to blush.

"Harry Potter sir is too kind." The elf murmured before popping away again.

Hadrian began rummaging, but glanced up at them mid way through. "Okay, first things first I suppose…My Father's name is Tobias Bishop. I won't say more than that just yet as we're both curious as to what you'll dig up." He explained. "The second thing is this. The night I 'Disappeared' I was placed on a church doorstep by my ever so loving relatives." He said, derisively.

He drew out a pair of letters and handed them across to the startled looking Auror, "These two notes were pinned to my blanket. The first is from Dumbledore, exhorting them to take me in. The second is from my relatives to the church. Basically asking them to take me instead and recommending I be killed due to being a 'witch child' and a 'freak'."

Hermione and Tonks looked at him in horror, and he grimaced ruefully. "To be clear, this all happened at night in bloody November and I was placed on a doorstep twice."

Nodding at their outraged expressions he plowed on, "Now, we both know nothing ever happened to Dumbledore over it, but what you may not know it that the muggles initially didn't like it either and tracked me back to my relatives. Who they arrested. Only for them to be released a couple hours later and all records and memories of their incarceration disappeared. I entrust that knowledge and those notes to you," Hadrian said solemnly.

He settled on his heels. "Finally, we're curious to see what you dig up on a name. Here, let me write it out for you—" He muttered pulling out a notepad and jotting something down.

Hermione caught a glimpse of it as he handed it off to the Auror. Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Who is he?" Tonks asked, a moment ahead of Hermione.

Hadrian just shrugged. "That's part of the test isn't it?"

Tonks frowned but nodded slowly in acceptance, "Okay…Anything else?"

Hadrian paused to consider that, but shook his head after a few moments, "Nope. I think we've made a good start, at least with what I can tell you and your boss at present."

The Auror nodded, her hair shifting colour a bit as she pondered that, "Okay, might I make a request then, while we run these down?"

A small smile from Hadrian, "Shoot."

Tonks quirked a small smile at that. "My boss and an associate of hers were interested to learn you have scientific studies of spellcraft. Much like Hermione here. We'd like to officially ask for copies of any such studies you can provide us with."

There seemed to be no problem with that, "Of course, all of them I assume?" Hadrian asked easily.

"How many do you have?" Tonks asked considering that.

He just shrugged, "Don't rightly know, several hundred at least I'd assume."

"We'll take what you're willing to give, particularly those to do with the Unforgivables." Was the eventual reply.

"You'll have them." Hadrian assured her.

The Auror huffed a relieved sigh, "Now, I just figured I'd let you know, technically speaking Hestia Jones is also your bodyguard, but she's been assigned the night shift. She mostly patrols the castle during that time, so I don't anticipate you running into her much but if you need help, she's around." At Hadrian's simple nod of acknowledgement she continued. "Now, do you two want to head back to the common room now, or do you intend to hang out here for a while?"

"Which would be more convenient for you?" Hadrian asked.

This produced a rueful grin from the Auror. "Honestly I should probably hand things off to Hestia soon and get back home to catch some shut eye. So if you two were locked down in Ravenclaw for the night it'd help."

"Fair enough, then that's what we'll do." Hadrian agreed.

It was as the three of them were headed back to the tower that it occurred to Hermione, that despite Hadrian's answers she had even more questions than before. It was incredibly vexing.

* * *

Dumbledore grimaced sourly as he slapped the latest report from Amelia down on his desk rather harder than was - strictly speaking - necessary.

This was…actually somewhat typical of Amelia. He had to concede. The woman was simply too obsessed with the concept of law and order to see that helping him without reservation was for the Greater Good.

The reports she was sending were, while completely accurate, were also virtually useless to him. They were so tied up in obscure legalese and double talk that he could barely understand the majority of it, and even what he'd managed to translate, was almost entirely made up of information he was already well aware of.

It was, in a word, infuriating. Particularly given the information rapidly flowing in from his subordinates, which only served to produce even more questions.

The boy had training, _extensive_ training, that was now far beyond question. But from whom; that _was_ the question…

Who was this new player on the board?

It did not help that Harry had dodged every one of his subtle attempts to meet with him. He hated to admit it, but he'd need to be more direct.

* * *

The next announcement regarding the tournament came the next morning during breakfast. Hermione stirring from her various morning rumination as Dumbledore stood and tapped his goblet, causing a ringing note to issue forth, garnering the attention of most in the hall immediately. It was rare the headmaster himself stood to make an announcement.

He favoured all present with a grandfatherly smile, his arms spreading wide to encompass the hall's inhabitants. "Now, as you are all no doubt aware, the other schools will be arriving throughout the day today, and I now feel the time is ripe to inform you just which schools will be attending the first ever Magi Internationale!" He announced.

This quite predictably produced excited murmurs to race around the hall. Students making excited predictions about who would be coming to Hogwarts this year. Hermione even noticed some galleons changing hands.

"First and foremost, our closest _sister_ institution in Europe! Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!" Dumbledore announced grandly, a large light blue banner with the school's emblem emblazoned across it in Gold unrolled from the ceiling.

An excited muttering ran through the hall. "That's the first of the other schools that are usually part of the the old Tri-Wizard Tournament." Hermione said quietly, earning a nod of understanding from Hadrian, who was seated beside her.

"Yes, very exciting indeed!" Dumbledore concurred with the crowd, smiling knowingly at them as the room slowly settled, the students eager to hear more. "Next, is our northern neighbour. The Durmstrang Institute!"

A grey and green banner of a different design unrolled from the ceiling this time to the sound of thunderous applause from Slytherin. Hermione grimaced, "The other Tri-wizard competitor…Known for denying muggleborns entrance to the school and teaching Dark Magic as a core subject." The nod this earned from Hadrian this time was somewhat more rueful.

It took a while longer to calm the Slytherin table, but once it was done Dumbledore continued. "Which brings us to the two new contenders, the first two schools to accept an invitation to an event which will hopefully, in times to come, become a long standing tradition!"

The atmosphere within the hall became thick with anticipation, Hermione would be lying if she said she wasn't a little excited to find out who else who be coming as well. "Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" He announced grandly, and a red banner with golden symbols and an intricate coat of arms unfolded from above. "The main school for magic in America!" She hissed, intrigued to those around her. The excitement this time was perhaps greater than that afforded the previous schools.

"And finally, one of our most distant, but nevertheless fond relatives!" Dumbledore began, curious and interested expressions found on every face before him. "Mahoutokoro School of Magic!"

A black banner lowered from the ceiling. Across it emblazoned a golden triple caltrop like symbol comprised from the bodies of three strange birds. One a barrel chested hawk like creature with a flowing tail and rippling feathers, a three legged crow, and a bird which appeared equal parts storm, raven and falcon.

 _Now isn't that a surprise?_ Hermione mused as she and the rest of the hall began to clap, an excited murmur flowing through the hall. "That's Japan's school. Very old, they're known for producing _very_ competent witches and wizards…"

Hadrian chuckled, "Sounds like they have a long trip ahead of them, that's for sure."

"Now—" Dumbledore began, another benevolent smile on his aged face. "As the first two schools will be arriving shortly, I would have you all gather outside on the front lawn. Tents have been provided for shelter, and refreshments for while we wait."

The students certainly didn't need to be told twice, most all but scrambling from their seats and streaming out of the hall, almost before he was finished.

Hadrian and Hermione took their time, which may have been a mistake considering a grandfatherly voice interrupted them as Hadrian helped her to her feet. "Excuse me, Mister Potter." Dumbledore greeted, apparently having made his way down from the head table in the commotion. "If I might have a moment of your time?"

Hadrian straightened as she regained her feet beside him, "Of course Headmaster," He said pleasantly.

"I would like to meet with you this evening after dinner, I would appreciate the chance to speak with you about how you are settling in."

An amiable nod was his first response. "Of course sir."

The headmaster smiled, clearly very pleased. "Very good, I shall expect you then. Carry on you two…"

* * *

"Weasley! Straighten your hat." Mcgonagall's remonstration could be heard from across the horde of milling students, "Miss Patil, take that ridiculous thing out of your hair. Mister Potter—" Here she stopped, as she considered the student standing there looking at her curiously. "Perhaps you could sling your staff please? You look rather intimidating."

Hadrian obeyed without complaint, and she moved off hurriedly organizing the students so that the first years were in front. Flitwick shot him an amiable smile as he passed, moving to see to the younger Ravenclaws.

"How do you think they'll be arriving?" Padma asked, joining them again.

Hermione frowned as she considered the question. "I have heard that Beauxbatons uses carriages to reach their school…Though it may be a little hard to get a carriage all the way here from France though."

Padma hummed agreement, "I suppose they could modify them. What about Durmstrang and the others?"

The brunette shrugged, "No clue about Durmstrang, as I understand it very few know exactly where Durmstrang actually is. As for Ilvermorny, I hear they use a train to reach school like we do, and Mahoutokoro use giant birds according to the books I've read."

It was fortunate that shelter has been provided in the form of tents, Scotland in early morning tended to be a bit cold and dreary.

It was only a few minutes however before Dumbledore called out from somewhere behind the gathered students. "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" Someone cried loudly from somewhere off to their right.

"Coming in over the forest." Hadrian remarked quietly to those around him, tipping his head towards the forest in question and Hermione turned to see he was indeed correct. Sure enough a dark shape was gliding towards them over the trees.

"There!" Cried an excited sixth year pointing out over the forest as he too spotted what Hadrian had.

"It's a dragon!" Someone shrieked, and she Hermione shook her head as the person in question proceeded to pass out forcing several others to scramble out of the way.

"Don't be stupid, it's a flying house!" Dennis Creevy exclaimed.

"It's a bird, it's a plane, it's a crumple horned Snorckack!" Luna singsonged from beside her, earning a good chuckle from those who got the reference.

It turned out that they hadn't been far off the mark when they'd discussed the matter earlier. It was in fact a massive pale blue carriage drawn by huge winged horses. "Guess you were right Padma." Hermione noted to the Indian which who merely nodded, admiring the large horses as they cantered to a stop on the lawn in front of the gathered students.

The door, emblazoned with the crossed golden wands of the school sigil, popped open a few moments after the carriage came to a complete stop and some kind of footman hopped down out of the doorway and extended the golden steps which were contained beneath the doorway. No sooner had he straightened from his task and stepped aside than the Headmistress stepped out.

"Well…she's interesting." Hermione murmured in an undertone.

"Olympe Maxime," Hadrian relayed. "Headmistress of Beauxbatons. She apparently is a world renowned charms mistress and reputed to be a half decent duelist in a pinch."

The students followed behind her out onto the dewy grass. There were about thirty of them, at least two of them, the pair of blondes, judging by the way most male eyes in the area honed in on them, were Veela.

Hermione glanced sideways at Hadrian, expecting a similar reaction, only to find him examining them with a mildly interested demeanour instead of the out right lustful longing she'd expected. "You're not affected?" She blurted, before clapping her hands over her mouth, shocked at her own bluntness.

"You're surprised by that, after the way he threw off the Imperius?" Tonks asked sounding amused.

"Good point," Hermione conceded weakly, before shooting Hadrian an apologetic look for her outburst.

Dumbledore and Hagrid were just finishing up assuring the Headmistress the animals would be cared for when she turned her attention back to them and the French Students trooped off under one of the empty tents. She had to shake her head in amusement when the 'dulcet' tones of Professor McGonagall chewing out a group of boys who'd tried to sneak over to join them reached their ears. Taking a small amount of pleasure in the fact that one of them was Ronald Weasley who was blushing crimson at the castigation.

"The Lake!" Came the excited voice of Lee Jordan a few moments later.

She, like everyone else present turned to watch as the water seemed to boil and suddenly a great sailing ship surged forth on a fount of churning water. It was certainly impressive she had to concede, despite her bias against the school, the loch was entirely self contained, and didn't connect to the ocean. Therefore it had somehow arrived 'magically' from somewhere else. She'd love to see one of Hadrian's reports explaining how that was achieved…

Ironically it was the way a certain obnoxious Gryffindor went completely off his rocker that actually revealed to her just whom it was that escorted the school's headmaster down the plank onto the dock. Else she would never have guessed his identity. "Krum…" She heard Tonks muse. "Didn't know he was still in school."

"He flew wonderfully at the World Cup." Padma noted. "I'm not surprised they latched onto him so young.

Victor Krum, seeker for the Bulgarian national team, was a stocky, solidly built, dark haired and eyed young man, a couple years her senior. He also did not look particularly impressed as he eyed the crowds of cheering students. "He looks rather surly…"

"He always looks that way," Padma noted in an undertone, "Even when he's smiling."

"I'm more concerned about their Headmaster," Hadrian growled, and Hermione gave a start noticing that for the first time since she'd met him, he appeared openly angry.

"Why?" She asked.

"His name's Igor Karkaroff, and he's a former Death Eater." He muttered, discontentedly.

A bark of grim laughter came from Tonks and the pink haired Auror shook her head ruefully, "Oh, Mad-Eye looks pissed."

"Can't blame him, word is he only got off at trial because he panicked and sold all his 'friends' up the river." Hadrian relayed, settling somewhat, though he still looked unhappy.

The Durmstrang students were settled, and a certain sulking red-head was on his way back up to the castle after McGonagall had caught him trying to sneak out of the Gryffindor tent again, before Dumbledore once again gathered the attention of the students. "Now, as I was saying earlier, it may be a while before the other schools arrive, as they are coming from further away. However, Ilvermorny is scheduled to arrive in about half an hour. Thus, refreshments have been called for." He said indicating the tables laden with snacks to the rear of the tents. "Please, settle in and enjoy each other's company in the meantime."

Hadrian sidled up to Tonks as many of the other students practically stampeded over each other to gather their share of treats. "Have you had a chance to send on that material I gave you yesterday?" He asked the Auror carefully.

Tonks snorted in amusement, "Yes I did, although they haven't really gotten back to me in detail about it all just yet." She said shaking her head ruefully. "Something about a whole shipping pallet showing up, Muggle mail, in front of the gate to the Bones Residence…"

Hadrian shrugged, "Dad was saying in his letter the only reason it wasn't faster was because it took forever to print it all off."

She rolled her eyes, "Considering it showed up the morning after our discussion, I don't think Bones will be overly perturbed."

Hadrian nodded, then looked to her, "How about you Hermione, you holding up okay this morning?"

"Well enough, I'm looking forward to seeing how the other two schools arrive." She allowed, not mentioning that the cold morning air was causing her leg to ache.

Luna returned from her search for food, with pudding. Though Hermione could have sworn that wasn't one of the options available at the snack table. "Hello again Hadrian, Hermione, Padma…Tonks." She greeted each in turn.

"Hey Luna, how are you—" Hermione began, before stopping and staring. "Good Merlin, you don't have any shoes on!" She said indicating the very pale toes on the girls feet.

Luna blinked at her with grey eyes, not giving anything away. "Yes, the Nargles took my shoes again. Or perhaps it was the faeries. Who knows?" She stated mildly.

Hermione rubbed her eyes irritably, _I've heard that before…_ she mused before sighing, "You still won't tell me just who the Nargles and Faeries are, will you?"

Luna looked away, and Hermione caught Hadrian frowning thoughtfully before he schooled his features and pulling out his staff and directing warming charms at the girl's feet. "That should help," He said simply, as the staff returned to his back.

The blonde blinked in surprise before grinning happily, wiggling her toes happily, "Thank you Hadrian, ooh! That was a strong one too, my feet are nice and toasty!"

"It should last most of today unless you dispel it," He informed her mildly.

"Thank you," Luna murmured happily, giving him a quick hug in thanks.

From there the discussion turned to the mundane, briefly touching on such things as class schedules and homework. True to Dumbledore's predictions however, about a half hour later the Headmaster stood. "Ah! Excellent, it appears Ilvermorny will be arriving shortly. If everyone would please prepare to meet our guests!"

* * *

Hermione wasn't sure what she was expecting, after all while they had come close to guessing the means by which the students of Beauxbatons would arrive, they had still been surprised. They had not even come close with Durmstrang.

Thus, she was less shocked then she could have been, when staring out over the lake she, and everyone else gathered, saw the fog banks, which had been gathering for some time at the end of the lake, give way as a great dark form coalesced within them and burst forth.

At first, she was not certain what it was that she was seeing, a great rounded prow being foremost to break the edges of the mist. It was only as the foremost structures appeared from that mist that she realized just what it was she was looking at. An airship. Like one of the great Zeppelins of the early half of the 1900s. Large, and silvery with golden accents decorating the prow and forward surfaces of the gondola slung beneath it.

It was only as the airship arced around the periphery of the lake that the school sigil became visible on it's flank, the ship slowly descending as it approached the castle.

"Mister Filch, if you would?" Dumbledore called out grandly, his voice magnified by a sonorous charm.

There was a sound, and Hermione turned to see a newly constructed gantry, which she had failed to notice before was being lowered from one of the Castle's many parapets. Dropping perfectly into place as the airship drew up opposite it. She could see someone scrambling along a forecastle like structure on the bow and a series of ropes were passed across, one after to the other to Filch, who had stumped his way across the gantry to meet them. One, he anchored to the gantry itself, while two of the others were run off along the sides to the parapet by house elves who secured them there.

So focused was she on that, she was mildly surprised when harpoons lashed out from the ship's gondola and into the ground beneath it, before drawing tight to hold the ship firmly in position. Were this a mere muggle contraption she'd have been worried about what might occur should a strong wind come up, but something told her that this ship would not need to worry about such things.

Then, a pair of doors in the ships belly opened and another structure, a cable car of sorts lowered itself out of the ship and descended smoothly to the ground. The doors soon popped open and steps extended onto the turf. Allowing a tall woman, she suspected must be the Ilvermorny headmistress, to exit. She was followed closely by a pair she suspected were teachers.

"Headmistress Jocelyn Morgan," Hadrian murmured beside her. "Youngest Headmistress of a school in centuries. Said to be skilled at transfiguration. Used to be an Auror for MACUSA,"

"Mac-koo-zah?" She asked, she'd not heard that name that she could recall.

"Phonetic of the acronym for 'Magical Congress of the United States of America'." He relayed patiently and she nodded understanding.

"Also said to be utterly vicious with fire spells in a fight." He noted, sounding a touch amused.

Somehow Hermione could believe it, while the woman's expression as she approached the Headmaster was stoic, there was something, a wary caution in her eyes and a harshness to her features and the way her dark red hair contrasted with pale skin that made her seem…dangerous.

"Ah, Headmaster Dumbledore," She greeted, her tone suggested she was from somewhere in the northeastern states. "Thank you again for inviting us. This is quite the opportunity," Hermione could hear the woman say.

"It is our pleasure my dear, may I just say you certainly know how to make an entrance?"

A small smile flickered across her lips, "Thank you, we shall take that as a compliment I think. We had a great deal of fun putting together something new for this trip."

She turned to regard the tents with their gathered masses of students. "I note Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are already here."

The headmaster nodded amiably, "Yes, we are just waiting on Mahoutokoro now."

Again that small flickering smile, "You may wish you had put in a couple stipulations in place given a couple hints Keiji dropped me Headmaster. This tent over here is for us then?" Dumbledore seemed non-plussed by her sudden change of direction after that odd warning.

"Er—yes, please." He said, trying to regain himself.

She led the gathered staff and students behind her under the tent, and once again everyone settled in to wait.

* * *

Amelia sat at her desk, staring suspiciously at the large shipping pallet, stacked a meter high with boxes full of documents that sat rather obtrusively in the centre of the room.

The whole thing was….confusing, not to mention a bit frightening. Confusing, because someone they strongly suspected was a muggle had somehow managed to print, organize and ship an entire pallet of _very_ large and detailed reports to her overnight.

It was _frightening_ , because it had been shipped not to a third party and redirected to her, but instead had shown up directly outside the concealed gates to her family property. An address which was not only magically concealed but kept confidential due to her position as head of the DMLE.

The Auror guard on duty at the perimeter had been very shocked to see the Muggle Delivery truck pull up out front and deposit the package, with the sign stating 'For Madam Director Bones', on the sidewalk there.

While she was uncertain just whether or not this was the intent, it certainly said loud and clear to her 'We know where you live,' in a rather hard to miss fashion.

She'd have to have Tonks carefully probe the lad as to what the intent had truly been. She didn't like the thought that she may have just been threatened, albeit indirectly.

On the other hand, she'd already shipped one of the file boxes to the Unspeakables, apparently they were drooling over the information provided. Apparently while the muggles behind the reports were at a loss as to explain precisely _where_ magic came from, and how it was generated or controlled, they did have some very valuable insights into how the energy of a spell interacted with the world in order to affect change.

Apparently the data, assuming it was indeed accurate, which judging by what they'd been able to corroborate, it was, had already up ended a couple of long standing theories the Unspeakables had been operating on and had also opened another couple new avenues of investigation.

Croaker, however, the Director himself had been somewhat more reserved in his response, merely referring to the information provided as 'fascinating' with an odd glint in his eye. She wasn't certain if she found that comforting or not.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you very much to Temporal Knight for his continued support and beta work! Otherwise? Please review it really helps a great deal!


End file.
